


A Pakhan's Weakness

by HappyCat14



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dubious Consent, M/M, Military, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Really Violent, Russian Mafia, Victor spelt as Viktor, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCat14/pseuds/HappyCat14
Summary: Yuuri has a morning routine that helps him stay alive and it involves opening his legs to the most dangerous alpha in the underground.On the other side of the world, the hunt for the world's most wanted man has been going on for nearly a decade. A survivor brings information that changes the whole course of the investigation.The Pakhan has a mate, an omega who belongs to the most fertile class in the world, and he will stop at nothing to keep him by his side.





	1. A Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS DARK! REALLY DARK! 
> 
> You have been warned... :)
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it! This is going to be a series and I think the first chapter sets the tone up nicely. Let me know what you think.
> 
> (Edit) Follow me! I love talking to you guys. Tumblr URL: happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com

Yuuri had a morning routine.

He would wake up in a warm bed with the overpowering smell of sex still lingering in the air from the night before and the arms of his alpha wrapped around him way too tight. Yuuri would then squirm a little before flipping over to face his mate and slink his arms between their chests to free them enough to wrap around his alpha’s neck.

He then gave a tired smile and did his best to appear as loving as possible while gazing into the icy emotionless stare of Viktor Nikiforov. It didn’t help that the alpha seemed to be ready to kill at the slightest provocation.

Which he always was, and Yuuri was determined not to be the next target.

“Good morning, love,” whispered Yuuri. He leaned in to touch their noses. “Sleep well?”

Viktor didn’t really sleep. Yuuri figured this out when, despite living with him, he had never seen Viktor close his eyes for any prolonged length of time. The alpha was awake when Yuuri went to dreamland and was awake before he woke up. Every time. No matter the hour or place, and each time that gaze would be staring at Yuuri. 

He didn’t even close his eyes during sex.

Viktor nodded and closed the gap between them, encasing Yuuri’s lips in a deep, open-eyed, morning kiss that Yuuri attempted to contently sigh into. He could tell by the uncomfortable hardness he felt on his upper thigh what his mate was after.

Yuuri pushed down his anxiety with a giggle. He made a light pulling motion to get Viktor on top of him and opened his legs for the alpha’s access.

This happened every morning. 

And Yuuri had to act happy and just take it. Make a little noise when it felt good, kiss hard, move his hands over Viktor’s body as if he were a God… it was all second nature by this point. Sex was safe. Despite the alpha’s violent tendencies during the day, Viktor had yet to actually rape him, or at least physically force him into it. He wanted to keep it that way.

Yuuri purred as Viktor finished the knot. It was a strange sensation of fullness, disgust and satisfaction, however it wasn’t as difficult as acting like he loved the man. But it could be worse. Very much worse.

Powerful arms pulled him back into the previous spooning position. This was the cuddle stage of their morning romps, and they will stay like this for about fifteen minutes before Viktor had to get ready for another day of work. He would shower and Yuuri would make breakfast for the two of them. They would eat, talk and before he left, Yuuri would make sure to give his mate a quick goodbye kiss. A typical, domestic morning as far as society was concerned. However, that was as normal as things got.

He did his best to pretend they weren’t there.

Instead he focused on the bacon and eggs sizzling in the frying pan then turning around to put on some toast. It has been awhile since they had such a hearty breakfast, and Yuuri was thankful that Viktor didn’t seem to care what he made up so long as it was done on time. He turned back to the pan to flip the egg. 

A pair of arms snaked around him from behind and a small kiss landed on his bond mark. Yuuri smiled to himself as he heard Viktor inhaling his scent. The hands slid from his waist to his hips causing Yuuri to lurch.

“Vitya! That tickles! I might burn the bacon if you keep it up…”

A satisfied growl vibrated across his back, “Tea or coffee?”

“Tea, please.”

“Usual?”

“Yes, love.”

Viktor was now dressed in one of his intimidating black suits, the standard uniform of all members of the Bratva. 

Breakfast was conducted with four beta guards standing next to the table. The Bratva’s next victim gagged, bound, and on the floor. They were often in nothing but underwear and struggling, with the guards yanking the chains every time they let out a muffled scream.

It was a horrid thing to do to someone who was about to die.

Yuuri kept his mind on aligning the bacon perfectly next to the egg on each plate before taking them over to the table where Viktor was already seated, his usual mug of black coffee in one hand and the daily newspaper in the other. Yuuri placed the larger serving in front of him before taking his own plate to the adjacent seat where a cup of earl gray tea in a cute puppy mug waited for him.

Viktor nodded to him before beginning to tuck in.

The victim watches the little domestic scene, everything from bathrobe Yuuri sizzling bacon at the stove and Viktor cuddling his waist from behind to the sick sweetness of the two of them coordinating breakfast. 

In between bites, Yuuri talks to Viktor, mentioning a movie he had been thinking of watching and perhaps trying a new recipe for dessert. It sounded so mundane and omega, especially compared to Viktor, who talks about a new torture tool that arrived yesterday and how he thought the supplier seemed dodgy. 

Yuuri laughed. “If they’re dodgy, love, why waste effort on them?”

Viktor grimaced, a rare display of emotion. “They are the only ones who specialize in alpha castration devices. Plenty of beta ones but few are game to make a device large enough for an alpha. There just isn’t a demand for them.”

The victim struggled harder at his words, only stopping when a beta gave them a hard kick. 

Pretending not to notice, Yuuri did a joking pout. “You aren’t thinking of doing anything are you? You’ll be dealing with a grumpy omega if you are before you give me kids. Though I’ll still support you, of course.”

A devilish half-smile appeared on Viktor’s face, “I wouldn’t dream of doing that to you, my dear.”

“Good.”

Viktor chuckled and lifted Yuuri’s hand to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the knuckles. 

The victim cried.

After the goodbye kiss, Viktor left with the guards and the victim, leaving Yuuri to do what he said he was going to do. 

Changing into a delicate white blouse and dark pants before walking out the living quarters, Yuuri made his way to the movie room. It was a small cinema exclusive to the east wing, with a massive comfy couch and a popcorn machine in the back corner. The movie he had in mind was Dracula. He had just finished the book after Viktor recommended it a few days ago. It was only logical that the movie should follow up.

A beta lady was waiting with a blu-ray copy of the movie. She would get Yuuri an omega appropriate drink for the show and will escort him to the dining hall for lunch after it was over. Viktor would be waiting for him at the head of the table and Yuuri will walk up and plant a kiss on his forehead before taking a seat next to his alpha. He would then try to keep down whatever his mate wanted for lunch while he pretended to enjoy the boasting of that morning’s torture session.

But that was for future Yuuri to worry about. Present Yuuri was going to get lost in a good movie and sugar-free soft drink. He was going to ignore the crying sounds of Bratva victims going past the door and the occasional gunshot. He was going to think of that Ameretto cheesecake that he was going to make that afternoon and the copy of Sherlock Holmes: The Hounds of Baskerville sitting on the lounge room coffee table he was going to read while waiting for Viktor to come home. 

His plans changed halfway through the movie.

The beta lady’s phone rang and she walked out into the hallway. Even though Yuuri was distracted by Gary Oldman as a werewolf thing, he knew something serious had come up when the lady came back to inform him that Viktor required his presence in the interrogation room, immediately.

Yuuri paused the movie and took a deep breath. He stood up, straightened his blouse and put on his best smile. 

“Can you take me to him, please?” he asked her. “I only know the east wing and don’t know where the interrogation room is.”

She nodded. “Of course, sir.” The beta opened the cinema door for him and proceeded to lead him.

Yuuri didn’t venture far from the east wing living quarters, but he knew that there were around six wings in the Nikiforov estate and four divisions. It was designed to be a maze, and the titles of the buildings were meant to be deceiving. In other words, ‘the east wing’ wasn’t the most eastern building on the estate. Yuuri actually suspected that it was central, but he would never dare ask anything about the layout on the chance Viktor would become suspicious of him.

The halls all looked the same. Haunting white walls with oak trims that had to be repainted every couple of months to cover bloodstains, almost as if there was an attempt to hide the evil that had been perpetrated throughout these halls since there creation. 

Yuuri’s stomach started to churn alongside his racing mind with all the possibilities of what was to come. He kept his breath steady and attempted to maintain his heart rate. 

He had nothing to worry about. He hadn’t made Viktor mad.

Had he?

The corners of his vision started to blur as a surge of emotion came through his bond mark. He kept his head high and held back a sigh of relief. Not altering his confident strides even by a micro-millimeter. 

Viktor was mad, yes, but not at him. The bond told him that much.

Thank fuck, but that meant his wrath was aimed at another soul, and unlike him they didn’t have Viktor’s favourite ass to get themselves back into his good books. It also meant that they must have done something real bad for Viktor to have any emotion about it at all. His mate was a blank book it terms of readability, and it was an extremely rare event to get anything through the bond.

The beta stopped in the middle of a hallway. She glanced around for a bit, nodding to Yuuri, before turning to face the wall. She knocked.

Russian sounded from the wall. She spoke in Russian back.

The wall rolled up, revealing another corridor guarded by an alpha Yuuri recognised to be Georgi Popovich, one of Viktor’s personal guards. His pompous hair and black face paint giving him away

“Mila,” he greeted to the beta. He bowed his head to Yuuri. “Sir.”

Unsure of protocol, Yuuri nodded back. 

Georgi did a fancy turn, gesturing with his hand to follow. Mila and Yuuri shared a look. Together, they screwed up their faces in a weak attempt to prevent themselves from laughing while falling into step behind the alpha. 

A large mahogany door loomed at the end of the hallway. When they reached it, Georgi did a dramatic turn, making sure the wall had properly rolled down and that Yuuri was still behind him, then turned back to yell something loud in Russian. He then did a complicated knock before opening the door.

“Pakhan!” he said. “Your mate has arrived!”

“Thank you, Georgi.”

Georgi kept the door open for Yuuri, who made a few small steps inside before daring to look up.

The room was large and vacant, mostly. Viktor sat on a large black leather armchair at the very end with five of his guards standing along the back wall. In front of him was an upright rectangular glass case that had a few betas drilling it in the ground and connecting various bolts and screws for reinforcement. A large plastic tarp was laid out under the case, it’s edges connected to ropes that were part of some complicated pulley system on the ceiling. The fact that it was big enough for a large alpha to stand and move around in bothered Yuuri.

“My dear,” said Viktor, gesturing for him to come in. “Take a seat.”

There was only one chair in the room.

Yuuri put on a pleasant smile and patted over to Viktor, nestling himself on his alpha’s lap and snaking his arms around his chest. He placed a chaste kiss on Viktor’s cheek, letting out a quiet purr as he did so, his alpha responding with an arm around his waist and a hand on his hip.

“Everything okay, love?” Yuuri whispered into his ear.

“Is it that obvious?” asked Viktor.

“A little. You’re making me worry.”

“You will see why I’m this way soon enough.”

Yuuri frowned and tightened his grip around his mate. He laid his head on the crook of Viktor’s neck and inhaled his scent, forcing himself to calm down. He smelled like a pleasant mix of chestnut and rain, like a powerful tree standing in the middle of a thunderstorm. Nowadays Yuuri associated it with routine and safety, a stark contrast to when he first met him.

Viktor rubbed his hand along Yuuri’s hipbone. “What are you thinking about, Sweetness.”

“When we first met. You made me worry then, too.”

An affectionate growl vibrated through Viktor’s chest. He leaned down and kissed Yuuri, pulling him so close that Yuuri had to lean back to angle himself properly. They parted with a gasp.

“It is not that bad, my dear. Remember I’m in control here,” whispered Viktor airily.

The betas finished whatever it was they were doing and vacated the room. The glass box stood motionless and hollow, making Yuuri’s anxiety boil up in anticipation for whatever Viktor was planning.

On cue, a really loud noise in Russian and a complicated knock came from the door. It opened, revealing Georgi and a tall, rather fat, alpha that Yuuri had never seen before. The man’s eyes widened at the sight of Yuuri, his pupils dilating as he raked in his appearance. 

“Pakhan! Olovian Sabovich has arrived!”

“Thank you, Georgi.”

The man strutted into the room, his gaze never leaving Yuuri, who narrowed his eyes in response. 

“Sabovich,” greeted Viktor in a demanding tone, very different from what he used with Yuuri. “Welcome.”

The man nodded. “Pakhan.” He turned his head to Yuuri. “And omega.”

Yuuri stiffened. Viktor continued to caress his hip, his own emotionless gaze not leaving Sabovich. This somehow made Yuuri’s stomach churn faster.

“Were you told why I called you here?”

“No, sir. I assume it has something to do with your lovely mate? You almost never bring him out to play.”

Viktor chuckled. “You're right. It does! But I’m afraid it has nothing to do with whatever you have in mind.”

The man frowned as Viktor snapped his fingers. An alpha guard pressed a button and, from the ceiling, a brown postal box was lowered in front of Sabovich on a metal claw. 

“Do you recognise it?” asked Viktor, gesturing to the box.

“No, sir. What is it?”

“Pick it up.”

The man hesitated at the command but did as he was told, lifting the box and shaking it a bit. The sound of foam pieces echoed around the room.

“Okay, Sabovich,” continued Viktor. “Read it.”

“Uh…” said Sabovich, squinting at the writing on the postage stamp. “For the pleasure of the Pakhan’s lovely omega.”

Yuuri froze.

“You know, Sabovich, I have been hearing rumors.”

“Rumors, sir?”

“About how a few of my enforcers believe they are entitled to share my mate with me. Know anything?”

“No, sir.”

“Shame.”

Viktor’s words came out like a hot knife slicing into butter, smooth and terrifying, opening a chasm of fear from within Yuuri’s chest. He was so glad Viktor hadn’t wanted a bond mark of his own or he would see straight through his omega’s confidant façade and know how that tone radiated through his nightmares.

“Okay, now to business.” Viktor snapped his fingers and another button was pressed. One side of the glass case opened up like a door, beckoning something to come inside. 

Or someone.

“Take this... thing... and stand with it in that,” ordered Viktor pointing to the case as if it were a disgusting animal.

“Sir…”

“Do it.”

Sabovich trudged over to the glass case and took a tentative step inside, the door lightly shutting behind him. It had appeared to be custom made for the alpha, with enough room to spread his arms out straight despite being so fat. For a brief moment, Yuuri saw a glint in Viktor’s eyes, something he knew the meaning of very well.

The fat alpha’s fate was sealed. 

“Open the box, Sabovich!” commanded Viktor.

Sabbovich hesitated for a moment before doing as he was told. The brown postal wrapping fell to the floor and he wrangled the box open with a high pitched rip. The box flaps now laying open. 

He looked at the contents and grinned.

“Well,” said Viktor. “Take it out!”

Sabovich reached in and, to the amusement of the bodyguards, pulled out an extremely large pink dildo. 

It was a massive, pretty thing that appeared to be imitating the size of a rutting alpha. It even had diamonds on the hilt near a bulge that sort of looked like a knot. Yuuri wasn’t allowed toys, so he couldn’t say much about its effectiveness, but he knew it came short size wise, at least when compared to Viktor when he went into rut.

Yuuri was trying not to laugh. Count on Viktor to go on an angry murder spree over other alphas sending him sex toys. Was this seriously the problem? Yuuri made a note to ‘reward’ his alpha for his possessiveness later, but a quick peek at his mate revealed something beyond possessiveness, and he found himself swallowing his sense of humor.

“Do you recognise this thing?” said Viktor. There was an edge in his voice.

“Of course not, sir. Though I have to say it looks rather fun.”

“Really?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then I suppose you would have no issue with using it on yourself.”

Sabovich’s head snapped up. 

Viktor smirked at the reaction. “You know, Sabovich. Ivanov and Alexeev have already been dealt with. I left you until last because this came from your address.”

The man visibly paled.

“Now, Sabovich.” Viktor said with a fake tone of affection. “Pull down your pants, stick that thing up your ass…”

His smirk vanished, turning into a snarl, a wave of rage flooded over from the bond, blurring Yuuri’s vision alongside the grip on his waist that was almost painful.

“And turn it on.”

Sabovich was shaking. “P…Please, sir. It isn’t what you think.”

“If you want to change what I’m thinking, Sabovich. Than do as I say.”

“Sir! I’m begging you. Please…”

“NOW!”

That last word was said with a rage that Yuuri had never heard from his mate before. Viktor was ruthless, but he never lost his temper. That was what made him so terrifying.

Sabovich flinched, glancing at the bodyguards who had drawn their guns. With realization dawning on his face, he slowly, with shaking hands, started to unbuckle his pants.

Yuuri couldn’t watch and decided to stare at Viktor’s neck instead. It was a nice neck, as far as necks went, and he was certain that it was more pleasant to look at than this guy with a giant dildo up his ass. Yep! A perfect, lovely neck attached to a wonderful aristocratic jawbone. Perhaps their children will have that neck! That’s certainly a nice thing to think about...

“Yuuri…”

He glanced a little higher into Viktor’s icy eyes.

“I know it is hard, Sweetness. But I need you to see this.”

Yuuri gulped and turned his head back to Sabovich. His pants were on the floor, cock hanging limp between his spread legs and the dildo, that massive thing, lined up for his asshole.

“You look better, love,” Yuuri whispered before he realised what he had said. Viktor gave his ass an affectionate squeeze.

Inch by inch, the thing went in. Sabovich’s face contorted in pain. There was no lube in the box, and so he kept putting fingers in his mouth and then back up his ass to help ease the thing in. The man was crying.

It took a while before he managed to reach the hilt.

“P…Please, sir. Have... mercy!”

“Mercy implies forgiveness, Sabovich. Those who go after my mate will never have my forgiveness.”

The man whimpered.

“Now, repay the debt you owe me, and turn that thing on. If it doesn’t work I’ll let you go.”

A small light shone in Sabovich’s eyes. Yuuri had seen it many times before. He called it the final light of hope. It was all for nothing though. Always for nothing. 

His hands still shaking, Sabovich leaned back and clicked the button on the end, resulting in the unthinkable.

It was fast.

The most horrific sound thundered in Yuuri’s ears, a combination of a dying animal and a bomb explosion followed by a final splat, like something similar to an egg hitting concrete after a plane crash.

In an instant, Sabovich was standing there and the next…

The glass walls of the case were red, sprinkled with pieces of shattered bone, brain matter, pink pieces of dildo and heaven knows what else that made it no longer see-through. The only movement left inside was the dripping of the gunk slipping down the sides and piling on the floor. Small flecks of black suit material littered throughout the mixture indicated just how much of the man was left.

It took every ounce of Yuuri’s strength not to throw up.

The dildo was a disguised pipe bomb.

“What a monster,” said Viktor unphased. “As if he could try and stick that in you and get away with it. Fitting death, yes? Killed by his own invention.”

Yuuri’s thoughts raced. His hands shook. He was having trouble deciphering the crazy logic of Viktor calling someone a monster and the realisation that this was suppose to happen to him. 

He breathed. Viktor was still waiting for an answer.

“Yes, very fitting,” squeaked Yuuri. “I’m so lucky to have an alpha like you, love.”

Viktor’s eyes narrowed. “Something wrong?”

A man just died via exploding dildo. Yep. Everything was wrong. Of course, it was. But Yuuri would never dare tell Viktor that. Nope. This was done in the name of ‘protection’ and ‘keeping the Pakhan’s omega safe’. Said omega had to say something supportive, but what do you say to something this horrific?

When in doubt, play the omega card. 

“I’m just not strong like you, love. My mind and body can’t handle shocking things like this,” Yuuri gestured to the glass case, the pulley system now turned on, automatically wrapping up the evidence. “I think I need to lie down. Sometimes I could damn this omega body of mine!”

“Then you wouldn’t be able to give me children.”

“That’s why it’s only sometimes, love. Don’t pretend I haven’t heard you curse your gender during pre-rut.”

“… I admit defeat.”

Yuuri started to chuckle, but it came out as a violent cough. He gripped Viktor tighter as he started to shake. A peck on his forehead reminded him to regain his composure but when he looked up, he noticed the focused eyes of his mate, and the usual blank void seeping through the bond, Viktor wasn’t upset. Yuuri was safe.

“You’re not going into a drop are you?” said Viktor, tilting his head a little.

“C-Can you come and lay with me just in case? You make me feel safe, Vitya. I-It would be easier to rest if you’re with me.”

“Of course, my dear,” said Viktor, pulling Yuuri closer as a rare purr vibrated from him. “Of course.”


	2. The Nikiforov Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Nikiforov Unit's communication officer, Phichit Chulanot, and a deeper insight into Yuuri's reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces the other half of the story, so it won't be as dark but there is a massive info dump that is important for future chapters. Also, a bit of a peek into Viktor's thoughts with some hints of what is to come. ;)
> 
> Just want to say that I have been overwhelmed by the response! Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> I go by happycat14fiction on instagram if anyone is interested in following. Just a place where I'll post whatever inspires me for my fanfics. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Edit) Now on Tumblr!!! Tumblr URL: happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com

Yuuri woke up heaving.

He had fallen asleep on the couch back in the living quarters. The 5:00pm on the grandfather clock told him he had slept through most of the day.

His vision was blurry, so he must have taken his contacts out at some point. Squinting, he glanced around the room, attempting to ignore the dizzying sensation coursing through his brain.

A note was left in front of him on the coffee table, next to his Sherlock Holmes novel, with a small plate of strawberries and a glass of water. His favourite pair of glasses had been placed on top of the book, although he couldn’t remember leaving them there himself.

He stared at the note.

That’s right. Viktor was with him when he fell asleep.

He reached over for it, Viktor must have scented it because he could smell him from here, a thought he found unnerving. It was a sign of his possession, a marker to lead him where his alpha wanted him to go with Yuuri unable to walk in any other direction.

He cringed at the caring tone.

  **‘Sweetness,’**

**‘My apologies for leaving you alone. There has been an emergency that I have to go deal with and I did not want to wake you. Make sure you eat something and stay hydrated. I know you like strawberries.’**

**‘Call Mila if you feel up to anything else.’**

**‘Have an early bed. I will be home late, so don’t stay up for me.’**

**‘Viktor.’**

Yuuri clenched the paper in relief. He was going to spend the night on his own for the first time in four months.

Four months of morning and night sex. Every. Single. Day. More if Viktor wanted it.

Something dripped on the note. What was it? Why was his chest heaving like this? Drip. Something started running down his cheek. Was it blood? Drip. No, it was clear. Drip.

Oh.

Drip.

He was crying.

Drip.

He forgot he could do that.

Drip. Drip.

..................

Phichit Chulanot was both half-asleep and half-awake. He supposed being half-asleep already implied being half-awake and vice versa but he still felt like both for some reason. Half-asleep, because he had been up for the past 27 hours, and half-awake, because he damn well loved his job so much that 27 hours was only half his current record.

He continued to stare at the computer screen. Impressed with his ability to mislead the press.

Phichit is a B-grade beta and current communications officer for the Interpol Nikiforov Unit. His main job was to keep the information online to a minimum or to create so much more of it that the truth could hide in a clutter of bullshit.

Oh yes, he loved his job.

Beep! Another text. He narrowed his eyes at the Canadian Ground Forces title before giving it a tentative click and reading the contents. 

That content was why he was now running faster than he knew he was capable of, straight to the strategy room.

“Commander Cialdini! There has been a survivor from the Nikiforov Estate and he’s being transported here as we speak!” he yelled.

Phichit bolted into the office, heart thumping and legs aching from the rush. The commander had to hear this before the press did.

The alpha commander was sitting at his desk surrounded by three other officers. Maps lined the walls of the room and piles of paper were stacked unorganized across the desk. Red pins dictated where the last attacks took place and green where Nikiforov had been sighted. Masses and masses of other useless information was scattered throughout the room, a sign of a normal functioning office, in Phichits opinion.

His eyes glanced over their target’s profile on the wall.

A-grade alpha and the most wanted crime boss in the world, Viktor Nikiforov.

He was the poster boy for the most intelligent and possessive of the alpha grades, with a downside of a 0.2% fertility rating, a number Phichit was certain was a blessing from God after the devil put that man on the earth. The world did not need more Nikiforovs.

In comparison, B grade alpha Commander Celestino Cialdini was intelligent, compassionate, and ambitious. It wouldn’t surprise anyone if he had a second income modeling for the front cover of romance books because he was so similar to the male leads that it was unnerving, right down the fertility rate of 50%. However, the man had little interests outside his job, especially for romance.

Which is what made him perfect to hunt down Nikiforov.

The commander glanced up at Phichit with wide eyes. The target had been off the radar for about four months now. No leads, no evidence… nothing. If the Bratva wasn’t still operating they would have assumed the bastard had retired.

“You must have been reading one of those fake articles, Phichit. We both know he doesn’t do survivors,” said beta officer Seung-gil Lee, the unit’s leading strategist and number cruncher.

“I just got the call from the Canadian Ground Forces. They believe Nikiforov will go after them if they keep the survivor there,” Phichit said

“What was that about survivors?” asked omega officer Sara Crispino, who lead information management and was hidden behind a computer screen.

“He is going to be in the protection unit any minute!” screamed Phichit who started to collect as much interview equipment as possible.

The Commander stared at him. “So you’re serious?”

“YES!”

They scrambled. A pile got knocked over, the Commander searched for his phone, Sara went looking for cleaning equipment and Phichit tried to find the masterkey.

Interviews were conducted in the IR, or the ‘Interview Room’, which had only been used a handful of times on the account of Nikiforov being so thorough. Seung-gil had to carry in a whiteboard because the room was so sparse and Sara was rushing around with a duster. Phichit thought 'IR' sounded more like a medical ward than an official interrogation space, but it wasn't as if they used it enough for anyone to notice. 

The Commander was on the phone to the Canadian Ground Forces trying to get whatever he could out of them.

Phichit was setting up a computer and television screen. The survivor still required medical attention, so they were going to stream the interview from the protection division.

“Why now of all times?” muttered Seung-gil, you was rushing back in with what Phichit swore was half the contents of his desk.

“I thought we agreed not to question that bastard's crazy logic!” said Phichit.

He put in a plug and the television screen lit up, the Interpol logo displayed on the screen.

The Commander walked into the room and signaled to Phichit. “You’re on the computer, keep the notes short and brief. He’ll be on in five minutes.” Phichit saluted from the floor.

Those five minutes were spent making everything perfect. They didn’t want to waste this precious opportunity for first hand information.

Phichit was at the keyboard, fingers in prime position as he prepared himself for what he was about to hear. Sara stood behind him, manning the whiteboard, while Seung-gil sat next him armed with a notepad and pen.

The Commader took an envious sip of coffee, still on the phone but this time to the protection division. He nodded to everyone then pointed to the screen.

It flashed, and the image of dark haired alpha appeared on the screen. He was in a hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his head with a bulging black-eye still in the early stages of treatment. Despite his injuries, there was a smile flashing across his face, as if he were on top of the world.

“Private Officer Jean Jacque Leroy!” said Commander Celestino. “Can you hear me!”

“Yeah, I can here hear you Commander, and please, JJ is fine,” said JJ. A cheer rang through the office.

“You did a brave thing, lad. Think you’re up to talk about it?”

“Course, sir!”

“Alright then let’s get started.”

He signaled to Phichit to start typing. The beta already had fingers on the typewriter.

“What was the estate like?” asked the Commander.

“Like a maze of hell!”

“Be more specific.”

“Walls opened up to various torture rooms. The entry way to my prison cell was underneath a massive floor tile. Most of the infertile omega walked around chained up and in underpants, dragged and used at the will of whichever enforcer owned them,” said JJ. His eyes darkening.

Phitchit started typing.

THE_ESTATE_HAS_A_DANGEROUS_AND_HIGHLY_ADVANCED_LAYOUT.

INFERTILE_OMEGAS_ENSLAVED_FOR_SEXUAL_GRATIFICATION.

Phichit’s stomach dropped as he typed it out.

Omegas were an interesting class, as they only had two grades, infertile and fertile, and their fertility rate was wholly dependent on their primary gender. Infertile omega made up about a third of the omega population and had very little chance of pregnancy. They were the whores on the street and the slaves in the beds of rich men, though that was some 200 years ago.

Modern society no longer determined a person’s worth by fertility. Science has provided these omegas with options and they made up a strong portion of the workforce.

Sara was one of them.

“It took me forever just to get outside,” continued JJ. “As soon as I was out I ran and ran. I used the telemarker in my tooth as soon as I could. A local rescue chopper picked me up after that. Never thought I’ll say this, but I owe my life to a dentist.”

There was a brief pause as JJ’s confidence faded for a moment.

“How did you escape?” asked Seung-gill, already writing out his ideas on his notepad.

“Right before I was suppose to be interrogated by Nikiforov, that soul less bastard received a phone call that made him _real_ mad. He left to deal with it, his guards following, and all that was securing me was a flimsy bit of rope. It was sloppy for someone so experienced. I wasn’t even being watched!”

“That doesn’t sound like him. Do you know what the call was about?” asked the Commander.

“I think someone went after his mate.”

“He has a _mate_?!” screeched Sara.

NEW_DEVELOPEMENT_!_NIKIFOROV_HAS_A_MATE.

“Oh, yes. I watched them have breakfast together. It was the only time the bastard seemed human.”

“Breakfast?” muttered Sara, scrunching up her nose in distaste, probably wondering why an omega would want to eat breakfast with the pakhan.

“Don’t ask…”

“JJ…” urged the Commander.

“Okay, okay… That morning I was taken into Nikiforov’s living quarters. I have no idea why, but he likes to start torturing his victims by forcing them to watch him eat breakfast with his omega. Must be a kink or something.”

PRE-TORTURE_-_NIKIFOROV_MADE_VICTIM_WATCH_HIS_BREAKFAST_ROUTINE.

Phichit paused before adding, BELIEVED_TO_BE_KINK.

“Can you be more specific?” he asked. “I need a description of the omega for the notes.”

“Well, once we were in the room, a pretty dark haired omega came out of what must have been Nikiforov’s bedroom. Mark on his neck for all to see. I’d say he was Asian, and in his early twenties if I had to guess his age. ”

MATE_DESCRIPTION

OMEGA_MALE_DARK-HAIRED_ASIAN_’PRETTY’_EARLY-TWENTIES.

“What do you mean, ‘must have been’?”

“He reeked of sex! Specifically like he had been banging Nikiforov all morning. It was so sick! The thing just started cooking bacon and joked with Nikiforov about alpha size castration devices as if I wasn’t there.”

“What?” muttered Seung-gil, narrowing his eyes as if he had smelt something bad.

“You know, like the bastard wasn’t planning on using them on me that morning. My Isabella wants children, you know. It’s part of the reason I fought so hard to get out.”

Everyone grimaced. “We don’t need to hear that!” said Seung-gil. “Continue.”

SMELLED_LIKE_NIKIFOROV.

VICTIM_CLAIMS_THEY_HAD_RECENT_INTERCOURSE.

“In comparison to the other omega, how was he treated?”

“He was in a bathrobe, but he appeared better fed then the others and went on and on about a dessert he wanted to make that afternoon. Some kind of cheesecake, I think? Sounded good, too.”

TREATED_WELL_WHEN_COMPARED_TO_OTHER_OMEGA.

LIKES_CHEESECAKE.

“Quite a difference, then! To the others, I mean,” said Phichit

“Yep. Nikiforov adores him and the beta guards didn’t touch him.”

“Any inclination as to why?” asked Seung-gil.

“Well, if I was an omega in the Nikiforov estate, I would do anything in my power to not end up on a chain and shared around. Nikiforov is an A-grade alpha so he is super possessive. Like, ‘ _super possessive’_. He is also the fucking Pakhan.”

“So?”

“The safest place in that estate is on that man’s dick.”

That statement was followed by silence as they all stared at JJ, with Phichit doing his best not to type it out.

“I beg your pardon,” said the Commander. “But can you elaborate?”

“Think about it! As long as he gives Nikiforov what he wants, that omega gets the protection of the most dangerous man in the world. If I had to choose, I would fuck the bastard too.”

“That may be why the omega fucks him but that’s not why Nikiforov fucks back,” muttered Seung-gil.

JJ shrugged. “No idea why Nikiforov likes him. He was pretty, but that was about it. Maybe he is really good in the bedroom? I don’t know.”

As uncomfortable as this was, Phitchit couldn’t help but think he was right. Except…

“JJ. What about the omega’s fertility rating?” asked Phichit.

“No idea. Like I said, he reeked of Nikiforov.”

“Anything else you can tell us? He has killed every other omega he’s taken in,” pressed Sara.

JJ made a face before snapping his fingers. “Hang on! He did mention something! With the castration devices…”

“We don’t need to know,” interjected Seung-gil.

“No, No, hear me out! He joked along the lines of ‘if you plan on using that before you give me children you’ll have a grumpy omega’ or something like that.”

“A fertile male omega…” whispered the Commander

“That’s right!”

“Impossible!” said Sara. “Fertile female omegas are hard enough to come by, but a male? Aren’t their fertility ratings supposed to be really high?”

“That’s an understatement,” muttered Seung-gil. “99.8% isn’t something to laugh at.”

“So, what would that be for Nikiforov?” whispered Sara.

“Assuming that they are bonded and the omega is in heat, Nikiforov’s chances of conceiving go from 0.2% to 15%. Around 8% on a normal day.”

“Seung-gil, we don’t all speak math!” said Sara who started tapping her pen on her notepad. It appeared that she already knew the answer.

“In simple terms, if they fuck every day than that omega getting pregnant is a real possibility. Multiple pregnancies is also a on the radar.”

“So he keeps the omega for children,” muttered Celestino.

“I don’t know the details,” said JJ. “But that sounds like something he would do.”

MATE_IS_BELIEVED_TO_BE_FERTILE.

NIKIFOROV_HEIRS_ARE_AN_8-15%_PROBABILITY.

Phichit’s hands shook as he typed it out. It took a few moments for the reality of what he was staring at made any sense.

Fertile male omegas make up less than 0.01% of the world population. The male gender doesn’t do well with child bearing in general, so the vast majority of infertile omegas are male, but the 0.01%, that crazy low number could fall pregnant at the drop of a hat.

He had never even met one. Most go through life as a beta, as their heats only happened every four to six months and lasted half the length of their female counterparts. They assumed they were sick, got over it, and went about their life unaware of how rare of a gem they actually were.

And since they were male, they could mate and bond with female betas, have a family, and just generally go about life with no hiccups at all, only finding out the truth after having gone through unusual medical tests at old age.

Phichit gritted his teeth.

“I’m curious how Nikiforov found one so young,” muttered Seung-gil. “Gives him plenty of time to knock-him up.”

“The black market I bet,” said Sara clenching her fists. “I also bet Nikiforov paid a fortune and a half for him.”

“Could be why the omega is so obedient,” interjected JJ. “He appeared quite happy. Viktor treats him so differently; it wouldn’t surprise me if he were thinking he would be a sex slave for the rest of his life only to have Mr. Super-Possesive bond with him.”

“In that case…” Celestino glanced over at Sara, “Can you get a list of all missing Asian omegas, and then we’ll narrow done to the primary gender and see if we can identify him.”

Sara gave a casual salute before getting up and wandering off to go to the information division 3 floors down. Celestino turned back to JJ but was cut short.

A screaming, high pitched alarm rang in Phichit’s eardrums.It was the Nikiforov alarm.

There had been an attack.

“Shit!” said Seung-gil.

“He’s started up again,” yelled Celestino. “Dammit! Phichit, where is it?”

Phichit was already on his phone, texting at a rapid pace, trying to keep up with the crazy onslaught of both professional and media texts. There was lots of excitement since there hadn’t been an attack in four months.

Which, Phichit realised, was the average length of time between male omega heats.

“Canadian Field Base 412!” yelled Phichit. “He went himself with a group of around 20 men! 72 confirmed deaths, 19 injured…”

He took a breath, moving his thumbs as fast as he could. “They’re looking for JJ.”

“Shit!” said the TV screen. JJ’s face was white. “I can’t be found! I have my mate with me!”

“It’s alright,” said Celestino. “You will both be safe here, I promise.”

He then turned to Phichit. “Seung-gil and I will get in touch with the base. We’ll seal whatever evidence we can find and have it shipped over. Sara should be back soon, work with her and JJ so we can develop a suspect list.”

“If the bastard is active again, then maybe we can stop this dead end we’ve been on,” muttered Seung-gil.

“My thoughts, exactly,” said Celestino.

They left, and just like that, Phichit was stuck calming down a panicking JJ while mentally pleading for Sara to hurry up.

…............

Sara took another twenty minutes, coming back with a list that was extremely short, but the wait was too long for JJ. 

He quit because, well, he found the whole Nikiforov trying to kill him situation stressful.

Not that either of the officers could blame him.

There were only five names, and they managed to narrow it down to two. As it turned out, the average age of male omega discovery is 67 and, generally speaking, because of the common description of ‘lovely disposition’ they are rarely the target of kidnappings and murder.

Most of the list was quite young.

Phichit found it interesting they used the word ‘discovery’ rather than ‘presentation’ because their heats are so often misdiagnosed. Apparently, without an alpha present, it is difficult for them to produce slick and the rest of the symptoms can be mistaken for a cold.

He made a note to do more research on the topic later on.

Sara chucked him the file of their main suspect, while inspecting the other herself. The three rejects remain on the desk.

 **Sumiya Makoyo** -aged 83 at the time of his disappearance. They didn’t even need to look at him since he was way too old.

 **Juu Chang** -aged 23 at the time of his disappearance… in 1971. Nope, can’t be him.

 **Hito Mitsuhi** -aged 12 at the time of  his disappearance last January. Phichit hated this one, but he was way too young, and this wasn’t the child recovery division.

That left two candidates. One of which was extremely promising.

 **Hyun-gi Park** \- aged 21 at the time of his disappearance early last year. Appears to have gone into hiding to avoid mandatory Korean military service. Sara was holding his profile.

Phichit opened up the file in his hands. An array of blurred images and outdated information spread out before him.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** \- aged 18 at the time of his disappearance five years ago. His whole family had been killed a few days after his discovery. There have been sightings, but nothing concrete that could verify his current status.

Candidate No.2- Yuuri Katsuki- had Nikiforov written all over his profile, though the name itself never appeared anywhere. Reading through, they found he had been spotted regularly for the first 3 years of his disappearance, stopping around two years ago.

It made sense.

Nikiforov sees an omega he likes, kills said omega’s family, and takes him back to his estate to forcibly rape and bond him.

Simple.

There was only one problem. Actually, there were quite a few problems.

“Why would he be happy and obedient if Nikiforov killed his whole family?” said Sara, hanging her head in frustration. “Wouldn’t he rather run? Most forced bonds end with the omega killing themselves in the first week, so how could he last two freaking years?”

“And Nikiforov wouldn’t have let him off scot-free if he had run from him,” said Phichit.

That much they were certain. Nikiforov tortured and killed disobedient omega, at least according to ex-members of the Bratva, and JJ had confirmed that the Pakhan’s mate didn’t appear to have any major scarring when he appeared in a flimsy bathrobe.

“And you know what?” muttered Phichit. “I wouldn’t trust a captive omega who has a vendetta with my breakfast. Especially if I was the one they had vendetta against.”

Sara nodded in agreement. “Maybe his family was killed by the Yakuza and he went on the run, somehow bumping into Nikiforov along the way.”

Phichit put his fingers under his chin. “That makes more sense, but the Yakuza don’t blindly kill families for omega. They rather form alliances. Gah!” He shook his head. “We’re missing something crucial!”

“What can we rule out then?” asked Sara, leaning back into her chair.“ At least he didn’t ask Nikiforov to kill his family or he wouldn’t have been running for three years.”

“True, but you’re missing something Sara.”

“And what’s that?”

“His fertility rate would drop if the bond was forced and stressed omega are at least three times more likely to miscarry,” muttered Phichit.

He looked her in the eye. “If his main incentive is children, I doubt Nikiforov would do something so stupid as to force a bond since he needs time in his favour, being A-grade and all. Suicidal omega, lower fertility rate, higher chances of miscarriage… he would be better off taking his chances with a female beta.”

“That’s true,” she whispered.

“There’s something we’re missing,” muttered Phichit as he leaned all the way back in his seat to stare at the ceiling. “Something big.”

They’ll have a crack at it later, when Celestino and Seung-gil get back. Meanwhile Phichit was going to get himself a coffee, get started on that omega research, and break his record. 

.................

Viktor had always thought his Yuuri was beautiful when he slept. His head always tilted on the same angle with his chest rising in a peaceful rhythm that sent a small wave of omega scent through the room with each breath. Viktor had adored the smell since the moment he met his perfect little omega.

It was a warm scent of roses and vanilla, so unlike the usual sticky sweet scents of the omega whores he had used in the past. They were always so, well, sticky, and so very unomega. They weren’t even supposed to be whores, but they damn well acted like them. Always begging for Viktor’s touch until he refused to give them what they wanted, then they would reject his advances as if they never wanted him to begin with.

But he didn’t need them now; his Yuuri had only turned him down once.

It had happened the day after they had bonded and his sweet mate suddenly went into a drop. According to Lilia, Yuuri had been walking down to lunch one moment and then was lying collapsed on the floor the next. No warning. No signs. To this day no one knows how it happened.  

Viktor always knew omegas were a bit delicate and confusing, especially when they were fertile, but he hadn’t realised how much until then. He believed the new onslaught of emotions through their bond overwhelmed his mate.

His Yuuri rejected his advances later that night, claiming he needed his alpha but not, ‘like that’, and was having difficulty explaining why.

“I just need you to hold me,” he had said. “It’s weird, but I just need you here, not doing anything.”

The doctor had told him that omegas could be a bit irrational before or after a drop and that it was best to listen to them. The trauma muddles their fragile emotions and that a stable afternoon tended to be the best medicine.

So, to a muddled Yuuri, a stable afternoon meant no sex, lots of cuddles, and Viktor not going anywhere.  It was very omega-like thinking, hence why Viktor let him get away with it so soon after bonding. He doubted Yuuri would have rejected him if the drop never happened.

Viktor narrowed his eyes when the omega squirmed and leaned back into his chest. Yuuri didn’t tend to move around at night. Perhaps it was because of what happened earlier? Viktor should have known better than to expose his mate to work.

Not ravishing his omega tonight was a befitting punishment for himself. At least, that was the line of thinking before he saw the tears on the note. He was stupid for assuming things and leaving his poor Yuuri alone like that.

But that was nothing compared to the danger that escaped because of Viktor’s foolishness.

A buzzing from the nightstand and an automatic motion got Viktor on the phone.

“Yakov, what is it? I just got back.”

“Vitya, there is nothing in the database that tells us where the ground soldier is right now and Interpol has already gone through the Canadian base.”

“…Shit!”

“We’ll find him. But please, control yourself. If you go after him like a madman than you could put your mate in danger.”

“I know!”

“And, Vitya, his heat is due soon. You need to stay at the estate, understand. Leave this mess to us and focus on getting an heir. ”

Viktor glanced over at his Yuuri. Still sound asleep. A pang of… something, began to radiate through him as he watched his omega. What was it? Regret? Love? Either way Viktor couldn’t disappoint him again and he had sworn to Yuuri that he would be the one to get him pregnant.

Not any of those beta scum.

Him.

“Alright,” muttered Viktor, not taking his eyes of his mate. “But keep it clean.”

“Roger,” said Yakov, before disconnecting.

Viktor sighed, dropping the phone on the nightstand. He moved closer to his Yuuri, draping a gentle arm over his smaller body before pulling him close. He placed his nose on the back of his mate’s neck, getting lost in the smell while pushing down the urges in his lower half.

He placed a tender kiss on the bond mark. His omega wouldn’t be able handle what he did outside, or Viktor would tell him more about what was going on.

Viktor stiffened as a realisation hit him.

Is that why his Yuuri was reading so many horror and crime novels? Was he attempting to get use to Viktor’s work through them? Omegas didn’t tend to read those things, and he remembered Yuuri adoring the more suitable Jane Austen books before they bonded.

The vision of his Yuuri doing happy things all day changed to him miserably exposing himself to some chainsaw horror movie out of a misguided sense of duty. His omega trying to condition himself to Viktor’s world made something in the alpha’s chest break. It was such a sweet gesture, but unnecessary, and it made his Yuuri unhappy.

Viktor’s eyes widened.

He recommended ‘Dracula’ to his mate earlier this week! Of all things! He pulled his Yuuri closer to him and kissed the mark again. They will talk about this tomorrow, after lunch when they have time to themselves.

His omega let out a slightly louder breath and Viktor smiled in response. He had been such an awful alpha today and still not one angry word from his darling omega. He was a lucky man.

The pillow was soft when he finally rested his head, the relaxed scent of his Yuuri lulling him to sleep.

Viktor will make it up to his sweetness in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Not as dark as the previous chapter, next one will be bad though...
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta, so if anyone sees any errors or disparities PLEASE let me know. I reread this about 50 times and there still is some error somewhere.
> 
> Please Kudos and comment if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Edit) Now on tumblr. :D Tumblr URL: happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com


	3. Finding Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nikiforov unit finds more holes in their research when an omega appears holding the answers they need.
> 
> Meanwhile, Yuuri goes through a heat with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished chapter 3. I'm also half-way through chapter 4 so hopefully I can get that one out soon.
> 
> Please comment if you liked it or kudos!! Also, feel free to point out any errors. :)
> 
> Hope you like it! :D

Phichit stared at the results of his research and had come to the conclusion that the creation of Viktor Nikiforov was a miracle, and not of the good kind. He had started researching male omega, but found himself more and more curious about the crazy Pakhan when he discovered the low male omega crime rate. It made him wonder why such an omega would want to be with such a man.

He took a sip of coffee and peered down at the notes.

**NOTES ON A-GRADE ALPHAS**

**-Highly possessive, especially of mates.**

**- <2% of alpha population.**

**-Dominant and unyielding.**

**-Likes to be in control.**

**-60% have a criminal record.**

**-A-grade traits are believed to be genetic.**

**-Highly intelligent**

**-Often described as unemotional and unattached to people.**

**-Has difficulty relating to others.**

**-Requires modern medical intervention to sire children. Has been possible since the early 1990’s.**

He then peered back up at the row of pictures in front of him, the left an aging grey all the way to a modern picture at the far right end. Each one featuring a silver-haired alpha in a dark suit unaware that that picture had been taken. They were all scary in appearance. Icy blue eyes, primp aristocratic features, emotionless expressions... all obviously past patriarchs of the Nikiforov family.

 **Ruslan Nikiforov** 1901-1949

An A-grade alpha.

Not much is known about him, but he is believed to have started the Nikiforov Empire during the prohibition era by smuggling alcohol. Became a father at 27 with a female beta. 0.02% possibility.

 **Demyan Nikiforov** 1928-1969

An A-grade alpha.

Got the family involved in the drug trade. Became a father at 22 with a female omega. 1-2% possibility.

 **Kostya Nikiforov** 1950-1996

An A-grade alpha.

Made the family international. Became a father at 19 with a male omega. 8-15% possibility.

 **Anadrian Nikiforov** 1969-2006

An A-grade alpha.

Made the first technological based attacks for mafia gain. Became a father at 22 with a female omega. 1-2% possibility.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** 1991-present

Notorious criminal who has his hands in every major crime ring in the world. Fatherless at 28, but attempting to conceive with a male omega. 8-15% possibility.

They were all A grade alphas and, with the exception of Viktor, they had all managed to become fathers in their twenties. Ruslan even succeeded with a beta! The idea of five A grades in a row achieving such a feat was mind blowing.

Especially without the use of modern technology.

Phichit couldn’t help be wonder how the fuck they managed to pull it off. Was he suppose to believe it was just luck? That they somehow fell in love with a special someone and kept trying until they had a baby, and that baby just happened to be a male alpha?

If there was anything Phichit had learned from being in the Nikiforov Unit, it was that there was no such thing as coincidences when it came to this family. There had to be a method they used, or a drug of some kind…

He took another sip of coffee and leaned back. His gut felt like it was heading upwards on a roller coaster, preparing for the initial drop before the loop-de-loops started. Staring at the wall felt like his only option. It was his usual premonition of something bad about to happen.

Or has already happened.

Phichit sighed. The Commander and Seung-gil had not yet returned. The Canadian base had them viewing each room by video, giving them a clear record of the carnage that took place. A slew of dead bodies and injured men had been splayed around in the same position they had been in when they had been going about their day. Phichit had the task of re-watching the videos in between his research, making sure nothing had been missed. Nikiforovs group had been ruthless, more so than usual, and with bodies missing and a military database that had been hacked into, it was assumed they were doing some research of their own.

On what topic was anyone’s guess.

“Hey, Phichit.”

He glanced up at Sara. Dark purple bags lay stained under eyes. She held a cup of coffee in both hands, the mug wearing a cartoon image of a medieval knight, and she had exchanged her work clothes for a purple set of pajamas. Not that Phichit would judge her; he was wearing the Superman pj’s he got at last year’s comic-con.

“Hey, Sara. You doing alright?”

“Yes, and no.”

“Oh?”

Sara ducked her head, and an expression of dread formed across her face. “I did some research on Yuuri Katsuki.”

Phichit perked up. “I’ve been looking at the Nikiforov family tree. Something’s off. Anyway, what’s wrong? 

“Nothing’s wrong. That’s the problem!”

“What?”

She slammed her mug on the table and glared into space. A frantic omega scent drifted from her.

“Katsuki had a perfect record before his disappearance,” she began. “His family had no criminal contacts or any debt and they were highly regarded in the community. No lovers, no jealous friends… nothing! Not one bad word about him. The only thing that came out was his omega discovery.” 

“What of it?”

“It happened the day his whole family got gunned down, not a few days beforehand like the profile suggested. That information had been tampered with.”

“HOLY SHIT!”

“Exactly! And Nikiforov wasn’t anywhere _near_ Japan at the time. He was conducting that joint operation in Berlin with the Swiss mafia. You know, ‘ _The Auschwitz Crisis_ ’.”

Phichit knew about the Auschwitz crises. It wasn’t actually at Auschwitz, rather Nikiforov locked in an entire building and gassed the place for going against a business deal. He used the same gas used by the Nazi’s in WWII, hence the moniker. Over ninety-three people were killed and most of the survivors had brain damage.

His stomach churned.

“So Nikiforov didn’t have anything to do with it?”

“Don’t think so,” she muttered. “I honestly think Katsuki is with him for protection. I believe he offered himself to Nikiforov because he couldn’t go to police because of who ever did the tampering.”

“Sounds like a shitty situation. Poor guy.”

“Yep. Anyway Phichit, what’s this  ‘something off’ about the Nikiforov family tree,” she asked in vain attempt to cloud her annoyance.

“Have you ever thought it odd that five A-grade alpha’s in a row managed to have kids? All of them male alphas with only one being from a male omega?”

She peered over his shoulder to read the notes under the photos, a moment later, she, too, was freaking out. “HOLY SHIT! How did they manage that?”

“No idea! That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

The door opened, revealing an exhausted Commander holding a green lunch bag and a coffee, which he placed on the table. He yawned and stretched his back. 

“Anything new, you two?” he asked.

Phichit chucked him the notes, the Commander catching them with ease before reading over the information. His eyes widened.

“HOLY SHIT!” he said. “So you think Katsuki is our omega?”

“JJ was certain, and the information matches up,” muttered Sara. “Where’s Seung-gil.”  
  
“Dealing with paperwork,” shrugged the Commander. “He’s trying to find something in the victim details, though I doubt Nikiforov targeted them for any real reason.”

He sat down with at the table. “ As much as I appreciate Seung-gil’s determination, I think this Katsuki omega holds the key to getting Nikiforov.” The Commander opened his lunch and pulled out a wrapped sandwich.

“I think the omega will certainly help,” said Sara.

Phichit nodded in agreement. A buzzing sound from the Commander paused the conversation and he picked up the phone.

“Hello, this is Commander Cialdini. What did I forget to sign this time, Yuuko?”

..................

Yuri Plisetsky stood outside the automatic doors. He was a man on a mission.

He looked up at the tall skyscraper building that Interpol called home and hoped that his contact was right, that there was a whole department here working to take down Nikiforov.

Yuri took a deep breath and stepped forward into the doors. Some pretty omega at the reception turned to face him, ‘Yuuko’ on her nametag. 

“Uhh…” she muttered, placing a pile of papers on the desk. “Can I help you?”

“I have information for the Nikiforov unit.”

“Oh! I’ll call someone who can help you,” she said before picking up the phone.

Yuri sat down and waited, readying himself for the argument of a lifetime.

…...........

“What do you mean ‘there’s a child asking for our unit’? It’s probably a prank!” said the Commander on the phone, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Phichit could here some scary high-pitched muttering from the phone that could only come from Yuuko Nishigori, the female omega that handled the reception desk.

The commander sighed. “Alright. Get Seung-gil to bring him up.” He turned it off.

“What’s a kid doing here?” asked Sara, who then took a sip of her own coffee.

“No idea,” said the Commander. “But Yuuko wants us to use the IV.”

Phichit stood up. “Two interviews in two days! We must be making progress.

The Commander took another large bite of his sandwich before standing up himself, wrapping the remains back into the lunchbox for later.

“But it just had to happen on my lunch break…” he muttered.

They moved to the IV, which was still full of equipment from the previous day. The whiteboard was covered with Sara’s notes on Yuuri Katsuki and the table was lathered with Phichit’s documentation on missing omega. They each took a seat, Phichit picking up a notepad and pen. This kid had most likely had a sighting and they didn’t usually require much prep.

Ten minutes later, Seung-gil came in, and following him was a blonde teenager wearing jeans and a tiger print jacket with a determined expression. Phichit couldn’t grasp his scent, due the obvious use of scent blockers, and stared as the stranger took the seat Seung-gil pointed at.

A few moments of silence passed, the stranger wrinkling his nose at the casual attire of the team before putting his hands in his pockets and hunching over.

“My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I’m an infertile omega.”

“Good to know,” muttered Seung-gil sarcastically. He remained standing next to the teenager. “Now why are you wasting our time?”

“Because at one point I was slated to be one of Viktor Nikiforov’s broodmares.”

The only sound that could be heard was that of a pen, dropping out of Phichit’s hands.

……...........

Yuuri shook, the orgasm hitting him hard.

A flurry of kisses tickled up his inner thigh. He glanced down to see Viktor come out from underneath the blanket, their eyes making contact before the alpha rested his head on Yuuri’s thigh. He took in a deep breath, those blue eyes never ceasing to stare at his omega.

Yuuri smiled, this time not needing to fake it, and let out a soft purr.

“You liked that?” asked Viktor.

“Yes, love. Lots.” That was true. It was nice when the sex was good. He reached out and stroked his mate’s face. “Do I have time to please you, too?”

Viktor shook his head and kissed Yuuri’s knee. “No, but that’s fine. Consider this an apology for leaving you last night.”

“Never even crossed my mind, but if you say so.”

“I do say so. I also say we should head down to the dining room for breakfast and make someone else cook. I want to focus on you this morning.”

A rose coloured blush climbed its way up Yuuri’s body. His mate was many things; Pakhan, sociopath, incompetent omega specialist… the list went on.  A good lover was not ‘usually’ on the list, but Viktor had his moments.

This appeared to be one of them.

“Are you planning to spoil me?”

Viktor smirked. “Perhaps…”

Yuuri leaned forward and kissed him. The up-coming heat must be affecting his judgment. Viktor was attractive, but his mate rarely got him this aroused.

“Shower with me, Sweetness,” said Viktor.

“Okay.”

Viktor got up and took Yuuri’s hand towards the bathroom. As Yuuri stood, the expectation of touching soft carpet crashed down as his knees buckled and he fell into the arms of his alpha.

The warmth from his blush hadn’t yet faded.

“Ah…” muttered Viktor. “Breakfast in bed?”

“Good idea.”

It was a gentle rush to the shower after that.

Yuuri paused in front of the mirror, taking note of his appearance with pink cheeks and diluted eyes. He found himself noticing more symptoms as they showered. The man’s touch didn’t feel so shameful, nor did his gaze bother him. He even asked Viktor to scent him after they stepped back into the bedroom, his alpha making him feel secure, almost safe.

His heat had arrived.

He couldn’t remember when Viktor placed a call to the kitchens, but by the time he was wrapped up in bed a plate of something hot, delicious and high in protein sat on a bed tray in front of him. 

“Eat what you can,” said Viktor, kissing his forehead. “Do you want me to get you anything for your nest? You can use what ever you like.”

Yuuri sniffled as his mind raced with crazy images of things he _‘_ really _’_ needed. Thoughts he didn’t have a few moments ago.

“Clothes… Your clothes… that note you left me last night…”

He took a bite of food. Sausages. Really tasty ones. He swallowed.

“Georgette…” Of course, he had to have that ridiculous stuffy of the Disney poodle.

“That big pillow in the movie room… The blue one, not the pink one. There is this gray fluffy cushion in the lounge room on your side…  don’t get the middle one! Uh… lots of towels…blue towels, the ones with the yellow stitching…” he listed the specifics of each item as if it was most important thing in the world.

It ‘felt’ like the most important thing in the world.

“Alright, Sweetness. I’ll be right back.”

Viktor was a fantastic heat partner, although this was only the second time Yuuri was spending his with him. It was surprising that the Pakhan didn’t mind being ordered around by an irrational omega and his indifference had made Yuuri’s first heat a breeze.

Well, what Yuuri called his first heat. He didn’t get any major symptoms until he bonded with Viktor, and boy, had it been debilitating.

His mind became cloudy and all of a sudden his thoughts would turn insane. Yuuri wouldn’t realise how crazy they were until after the heat was over. They appeared to him as if they were facts of the universe, and for the following twelve-hour period he genuinely believed them, much to his mate’s amusement.

Thankfully Viktor seemed to enjoy playing along, agreeing with Yuuri’s crazy talk while the heat took hold. His mate had no qualms with Yuuri acting like a picky princess, or a demanding one depending on his heat stage. To him it was the natural state of a healthy omega, and the telltale sign that he was an effective alpha, a mindset that heat induced Yuuri appreciated.

He also didn’t leave the sanctuary of the bedroom. Not once. 

 His inner omega loved it.

“Peanut butter… “ He placed Georgette in the top corner, facing outward. She didn’t need to see this.

“Coming up, Sweetness.”

Yuuri piled a large pillow at the bottom edge of his beautiful fortress. The nest had taken shape. Square, as was the shape of the bed, with enough space in the center for his alpha to breed him in. He couldn’t think of anything else to add, so he began to take off his clothes and scent the space, preparing it for the next stage of his heat. 

“Yuuri…”

He turned to see Alpha standing at the door with his requested item, the lid already gone. He even brought a spoon! What a lucky omega he was.

“Alpha! Peanut butter!”

Alpha chuckled and handed him the item. “You get really funny during heat Yuuri, in that obscenely adorable omega way of yours of course. I’m grateful it didn’t start until after our bonding.”

Yuuri took a massive scoop of peanut butter and chowed down. He was almost ready to be bred. Just needed more food.

“It is arousing to know that I’m the only one who has seen you like this.”

“Mmm. Hmm,” he responded with the spoon in his mouth.

Alpha smiled. “You know Sweetness, I still think you’re worth more than all of the others. The revolt was the best thing to ever happen to me, you know.”

Yuuri took another spoonful, not really understanding. “Mmm.”

“It allowed me to get rid of them all and claim you.”

He got another scoop and popped this one into Alpha’s mouth.

“Alpha! Eat!”

“Mmm.”

He narrowed his eyes, making sure Alpha was fed, and to be doubly certain he gave him another scoop. Alpha didn’t seem to understand the importance of food before breeding. That’s why Yuuri was here. To make sure Alpha ate and had somewhere safe to breed him. What would Alpha do if Yuuri wasn’t such a good omega?

He stared as Alpha swallowed the second spoonful.

Okay. Ready.

He chucked the item and spoon out the nest, not caring where it landed, and reached out to grab Alpha’s wrists, dragging him into the safety of the fortress while rubbing his cheeks on Alpha’s scent glands to let him know it was time.

“Alpha!”

“Yes, Sweetness?”

“Breed me! Find baby!”

Alpha raised an eyebrow, taking his wrists from Yuuri to take off his shirt. “You mean, ‘make baby’, Sweetness?”

“Breed baby! Find in nest! Good nest, yes?”

“It’s a magnificent nest! Absolutely perfect!”

Yuuri beamed at the praise. He did good. He made a good nest for breeding. He dragged Alpha on top of him, ready for the next stage, and purred as Alpha settled between his legs, his lovely scent mingling with his own in their perfect nest. Alpha would be a good sire, Yuuri was certain.

Now it was time to find baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be from Yurio's perspective, and this is where the ball gets rolling.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I'm trying to introduce everything at an appropriate pace, so if you didn't understand anything please comment so I can change it. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Broodmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Yuri Plisetsky as a broodmare and the night Yuuri moved into the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Wow, it's here!
> 
> Hopefully this chapter isn't too much of an 'info dump'. Please comment if you find any errors or inconsistencies. Yurio's perspective is really hard to write from and this chapter doesn't have a lot of jokes...
> 
> And yes/no he is fertile at this time. I will go into that later. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Kudos or comment if you liked it!
> 
> (Edit) My account if you want to chat. :D Tumblr URL: happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com

Yuri Plisetsky remembered the day he had been taken to the Nikiforov estate, two and a half years ago.

There he sat, curled up on the seat of some van, destined to become attempted breeding stock for an A-grade Pakhan at thirteen years old because his father was a useless junkie. Yuri had been wearing a tiger-print t-shirt and his favourite acid-wash jeans, a stark contrast to the crisp suits of his new captors. 

He remembered this day so clearly because it was also the day his mother died.

She had been hard strung beta-women who supported them with a hairdressing job. Yuri breathed in, wishing he could smell her relaxing neutral scent rather than the musty smell of the car. It wasn’t fair.

Neither of them had anything to do with his father’s activities but the Bratva hadn’t cared, it was the debt that mattered not the lives that paid for it, yet they weren’t who Yuri was mad at.

They weren’t the ones who killed her. His father had done that.

And he did it to offer Yuri up as payment.

After hours of driving the door opened. Everyone outside the van were wearing expensive suits and sunglasses, despite the sun setting hours ago.

A silver haired alpha stood at the entrance. His suit a light gray rather than black, in fact he appeared casual for some reason, as if the grandeur of the estate bored him enough to subdue his expensive exterior.

“Is this him?” the alpha asked.

“Yes, sir.”

He wrinkled his nose. “I’m not fucking a child,” he snarled. “Send me some of the whores and take this one to the omega wing.”

One of the betas signaled for Yuri to follow him into the estate. Yuri obeyed, he was in too much shock from that day’s events to comprehend much of his surroundings.

He hadn’t realised they had walked three flights of stairs until he was standing in the center of the omega sleeping quarters.

There were about twenty of them, all young female omega in flowing white dresses. Yuri supposed even the Pakhan had a hard time finding fertile males young enough to conceive. The room itself held several bunk beds and vanity sets, a simple white theme throughout. While the vanities had make up and perfume, there were no other decorations. No personal items or possessions appeared to be held by any of the room’s occupants.

If it weren’t for the sugary smell, Yuri wouldn’t have known it belonged to omega at all.

“The boss doesn’t want this one tonight,” said the beta. “Any volunteers?”

Most raised an eager hand, giggling and excited. The beta screwed up his face.

“Alright then. Natalia, he likes you, “ he said, pointing to the blonde one with a snotty expression and gestured to two more. “And maybe you two."

They grinned, jumping up and following the beta out the door towards what Yuri assumed was the Pakhan’s bedroom.

“Hello,” said a pleasant voice. “You’re quite young.”

Yuri jumped and turned towards a dark-haired omega at one of the vanities. She was pretty, as they all were, but unlike the others who ignored him she waved for Yuri to sit next to her.

He hesitated before taking the seat. “Hi.”

“I’m Zia! What’s your name?” 

“Yuri…” 

“Nice to meet you, Yuri!”

The sound of a moan made Yuri freeze. It came from the room next door.

“Ah…” said Zia. “Mr. Nikiforov didn’t waste anytime, I see.”

“Why does he do this?” 

“It’s all probability,” explained Zia. “A-grade alphas only have a 1% probability with a fertile female omega, that’s once every hundred sexual encounters. The idea is that if you do it enough, with enough partners, eventually a baby will come along. So the chances of pregnancy go to the omega he gets it on with the most.”

“So he gets three chances because he’s fucking three omegas…” 

“That’s right!”

“You all seem so eagar… and you don’t seem like whores.”

She shrugged. “Technically we’re called broodmares.”

“As in… Breeding stock?”

She nodded. “Yep. If you manage to give him a child he will forgive your family’s debt. Give him a male alpha and he will marry you. That’s how the Nikiforovs have managed since Demyan’s time. The current favourite is Natalia, so I think she will be the one to fall pregnant first, and she’s from a premium crime family on contract, giving her more reason to prove herself than the rest of us.”

Yuri screwed up his face at the sound of another moan and Zia laughed. “I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about. Mr. Nikiforov doesn’t sleep with children. It’s one of the few certain things about him.”

“So even he has his limits?”

“Yep. Pedophiles are the lowest on the criminal hierarchy, so you won’t be touched for some time.”

‘Some time’ meaning that it will happen eventually. 

That night he slept in the same room as them, trying to ignore the sickly smell of sex radiating off three of the omega. Natalia appeared to be quite pleased with herself, as if she was already married to the Pakhan. Yuri doubted the bastard would go down the aisle with any of them.

He was on a bottom bunk with Zia on the top, white sheets wrapped tightly over his head.

He prayed that none of these bitches could hear him cry.

…………………….

The mornings were strange. Yuri followed Zia, who was more that happy to show him the ropes, such as helping him put on one of the way to large white dresses, which he learned had too many straps and no zipper.

“Why do we wear these?” he snarled.

“It differentiates us from the sex slaves.” Was the answer.

Yuri didn’t question anything after that. He chose to copy instead, and followed Zia through the maze down to the dining hall, keeping his head down to avoid the gazes of the Bratva’s employees.

The dining hall was a room that felt like a place too many people have died in, at least if the blood stains on the carpet were anything to go by. Portraits of silver-haired alphas hung on walls that smelled like fresh paint. The center chestnut table was large and rectangular, with around twenty gray seats on one long edge and two red ones on the other, a strange set up. Yuri was expecting something more canteen style considering the number of people.

“We sit on the gray seats,” whispered Zia. “Mr.Nikiforov sits on a red seat next to his favoured omega. Currently that’s Natalia.”

Yuri watched as Natalia stood behind her seat before he proceeded to stand behind a gray one next to Zia. They stood in silence for a few moments before the doors swung open.

Nikiforov strutted in, taking the seat next to Natalia and clicking his fingers for the butler without even acknowledging the mares. All of the omega then took a seat and waited with hands in their laps. All Yuri could do was copy as he watched the bodyguards stand in place behind the Pakhan.

The Pakhan whispered something to the butler while several men walked in with small bowls of bran and placed them in front of each of the omega. Yuri wrinkled his nose at the fowl smelling stuff but ate at the same pace as the others, determined not to let his disgust show.

The butler came back with French toast and boiled eggs, which smelled so good in comparison, and brought it to the Pakhan.

“Anything else, sir.”

“What are the whores doing today?”

“Taking lessons on newborn feeding methods, sir.”

Nikiforov growled. “Give them a sex instructor. I’ve been getting bored.”

“Yes, sir.”

The butler bowed before leaving. Yuri paled as soon as he walked out the door.

“It’s okay,” whispered Zia, wrapping an arm around him. “It’s through videos and pictures. The lady is also really nice…”

“You shouldn’t be talking,” spat a primp voice. “You know the rules.”

The mares looked up at Natalia, who was glaring at Zia with a haughty expression.

Zia smiled. “Apologies. I was simply reassuring our new little mare that Mr. Nikiforov didn’t mean anything physical. Don’t want him dropping on the first day.” 

“But…” SLAP!

The mares jolted. Nikiforov had backhanded Natalia. “Don’t talk in my place!” He snarled before turning to Yuri. “Now that it’s mentioned, you might be better off in newborn classes. You’re too young to join the others.” He gestured to a red haired beta. “Mila will take you to the original facility after breakfast.”

Yuri gave him a shaky nod, relying on Zia’s friendly caresses for support.

“Isn’t he a lovely alpha,” she whispered with a fake smile.

Yuri had never disagreed more.

………………….…………

 

Yuri lived like this for six months

Six months of baby classes and moans and scary meal times as he was prepped for the life of a broodmare.

When ‘he’ showed up.

Nikiforov had missed the rendezvous time with his preferred ‘whores’ after coming back late one night. The mares had been trained to remain up for him unless ordered otherwise, not even allowed to eat dinner until the Pakhan came home, but tonight was different.  Yuri could feel it.

They had been called to the dining room for dinner. Yuri following behind Zia as he always did when they all suddenly stopped.

“What do mean I can’t stand behind my seat!” screeched a voice that could only be Natalia’s.

“Please, Miss. It’s the Pakhan’s orders. None of you are to sit there,” said a red-haired beta female.

Yuri managed to crawl his way to the front in time to see Natalia huff and watch her stand behind a grey seat that had been placed next to his own. He sighed, before following the rest of the omega inside.

The door opened and the Pakhan strolled in and a few of the mares gasped.

Trembling behind the confidant alpha, rather than a horde of new victims or dubious cargo, was a really skinny, frail young man. His expression was wide-eyed and pale, as if he wasn’t used to the Bratva’s cruelty, and his clothes were well-worn. Yuri guessed that this was some infertile junkie come to repay his debts in the Pakhan’s bed.

That was until said Pakhan sat down at the table and made an excited gesture for the stranger to take the seat next to him.

The seat reserved for his favored omega. 

Yuri could feel Natalia growl next to him.

“Come, my Sweet! I told you, this is you’re home now! No need to be shy,” said the Pakhan, talking to the stranger as if he was coaxing a kitten out of bed.

“Ah… Thank you,” the stranger’s gaze wondered around the large room, settling on several splatters of blood on the wall from that day’s earlier exploits as he took the offered seat. “I… don’t know what to say, Mr. Nikiforov…” 

Nikiforov was affronted. “ _Mr. Nikiforov_? No, no, my dear. You are not one of my employees. Please call me Viktor, okay? You should have said something on the plane. ”

The Pakhan had taken this guy on a _plane_? Yuri hadn’t even known the Pakhan had left the country and the faces of the other mares proved they hadn’t either.

“Sure… Viktor. I can do that.”

As soon as he said the name, Yuri could have sworn that the Pakhan started to glow. He picked up the man’s hand and kissed it, the stranger turning beetroot at the action, and waved for one of the butlers to come over

“You haven’t eaten in a while, right?” continued Nikiforov, who was ignoring the entire broodmare harem. “Craving anything in particular?”

“Whatever you want to eat is fine!”

Nikiforov raised an eyebrow and the stranger thought better. “But a warm drink would be nice. Maybe some tea if you have it? Though I’m fine with anything.” He glanced away.

The Mares watched in stunned silence. None of them had ever called him ‘Viktor’ and gotten away with it.

The Pakhan gave the stranger a grin. He gripped the man’s hand and pulled down the worn-out jacket sleeve covering the forarm in a slow sensual motion to expose the skin. An affectionate growl rumbled throughout the room as he brought the wrist up to his nose.

Then Yuri smelt it. It was a scent that took him back to his mother’s hair-salon, back when he would sit next to the beautiful flower display in the waiting room while waiting for her shift to end. A sudden warmth filled Yuri’s chest as a horrific realisation hit him.

This guy was no junkie.

Nikiforov’s nose was right where the scent gland was supposed to be. Yuri could only imagine how intoxicating that scent had to be up close. The Pakhan himself appeared to be drooling.

“The room you’re staying in has a big bath in the en suite,” muttered Viktor into the skin before planting a kiss. “I’ll get someone to prepare it for you after dinner, yes? Then you can have a nice long rest.”

The stranger had been frozen since the Pakhan held his hand.

“That sounds lovely,” he squeaked and presented a wonderfully fake smile.

“Excuse me, Sir…” said Natalia. “Is he to join us?” 

Nikiforov turned his head towards her, his smile turning into a snarl. 

“Of course not!” He snapped. “I just said that he has his own room? That this is his home? Does that sound like one of you?”

“No, sir.” 

“Unlike you lot, Yuuri here doesn’t have a debt or contract with me. However, he is an omega and needs an alpha to care for him. I see no reason why that alpha can’t be me.”

‘Yuuri’ was still blushing at the contact with Nikiforov’s hands. “You’re very kind,” he whispered.

The mares tensed when he spoke out of turn but the Pakhan didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s my duty as an alpha to make sure you’re safe, Sweetness,” said Nikiforov who then continued to rub the omega’s wrist on his cheek.

The door opened, the butler coming in with a large bowl. “Apologies for interrupting, sirs. Cook has chosen homemade tomato soup. He believes that soup is best on the stomach if one has not eaten in a while. He also says to let him know if it is too much so that he may cater to future meals and apologizes in advance, as this is the best he could do on short notice. ” 

Nikiforov nodded in approval. “Fair call. Did he say why it would be ‘too much’?”

“Something about organic tomatoes being best for weak omegas, sir. He has placed an order to an organic supplier for the comfort of our guest and is planning a small breakfast of fruit should the truck not arrive on time tomorrow morning.”

Nikiforov sighed. “I should have messaged him when we were on the plane. Will you be alright, Sweetness? What issues with food do you have?”

Yuri cringed at the assumption that the stranger ‘had to have’ issues with food. None of the other omega had such care taken with their diets, for them food at the estate was mostly bland vegetables, whole grains and ‘lean meats’, which Yuri found be flavorless pieces of junk.

“I… I think I should be okay so long as it’s not too artificial,” said the other Yuuri. “I’ve never had a problem with vegetables.”

“Artificial?”

“Fake colouring, fake scents, fake foods… they make me nauseas,” the stranger tilted his head in embarrassment.

A few of the mares snickered, which was silenced after a glare from Nikiforov. Yuri himself called bullshit, but that was the rule. The Pakhan was never wrong and the stranger may just have a future if he lived by that. If the Pakhan's kindness wasn't part of some elaborate afternoon of torture.

Nikiforov smiled. “No need to worry, Sweetness. When Cook says its ‘homemade,’ he takes it from his own garden. It is most certainly ‘fake free.’”

A quiet chuckle from the omega cemented Nikiforov’s good mood. He waved his hands. 

“You lot may leave. Eat your meals in the sleeping quarters. I wish to spend time with my Yuuri.”

'Yuuri' appeared to be holding back a splutter as they all left the dining room, none of them really caring about the fate of the stranger who had captured the Pakhan’s interest. As far as Yuri was concerned, the Pakhan was the other Yuuri’s problem now. No matter how he ended up in this mess or what the Pakhan’s plans for him were. He tried not to think about what 'spending time' meant as he skipped dinner and curled himself up in the safety of his bed.

…………………………

The following morning proceeded as per usual. The broodmares got ready and went down to breakfast, only to be greeted by a strange sight in the dining room.

Nikiforov himself was already at the table when they had arrived, it was the first time he had waited for them in the six months Yuri had been there. The Pakhan appeared… anxious? He didn’t take note of anyone until the doors opened.

The new omega was alive, much to Yuri’s surprise.

He had been given a haircut, and unlike the broodmares in boring white night gowns, he was wearing beautiful blue silk pajamas that glowed against clean pale skin. Yuri could smell the specialist body wash emitting from him that strengthened the omega’s lovely scent, no doubt given to him on the Pakhan’s orders. 

Nikiforov lit up at the other Yuuri’s entrance and, again, motioned for him to sit in the favored seat.

“Did you sleep well, Sweetness? Mila picked out your pyjamas.”

Yuuri blushed as he walked over. “Ah… Yes, I did, and Mila has good taste. Blue is my favourite colour.”

The Pakhan appeared very interested in that information. “Oh?”

Yuuri nodded and sat down, a plate full of mixed berries with some kind of sauce lay before him. “This looks great! It’s been forever since I’ve had strawberries.”

Looking down at his dull bowl of bran, Yuri suddenly felt conscious about the plainness of his breakfast, and he wasn’t the only one. Natalia’s glare could have burnt a hole straight through the new omega. 

“I’m sure Cook would be glad to hear that,” said Viktor. He gestured for a guard and whispered something to him, the man nodded before leaving the room.

“What are your plans today, Yuuri? Did Mila go over the options with you?”

“Yes, she did! I like the idea of touring the omega wing and getting a card for the library. Apparently, there is a reading alcove reserved for omegas somewhere.”

 “You like to read?”

“Oh, yes! Though it’s been a while,” Yuuri blushed… again “What about you, Viktor? What are your plans?”

“Well, let’s just say I’m planning a surprise for you. I just need to wait until the right moment,” said Nikiforov.

………………….

The office was silent when the Commander raised a hand to stop Yuri from talking. The omega appeared as if he was going to cry. Sara went over and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his tiny waist while letting her sweet, honeysuckle scent drift around the office.

Yuri took a breath and nodded for them to continue. 

“So the Nikiforovs had been beating the odds using broodmares?” asked Phichit. 

Yuri nodded.

“When did you escape?” asked Seung-gil. He had used a whole notebook writing down his theories.

“Four months ago… after the revolt.” 

“The ‘revolt’?” whispered Sara. Yuri nodded.

“So Yuri… the other Yuuri. He was at the estate about a year and a half before you left? Before this ‘revolt’?” asked Seung-gil.

Yuri nodded. “The Pakhan was courting him the entire time but couldn’t make a move because of the contracts.”

“Contracts?” 

“With the crime families. If the Pakhan had just started fucking some rando who got pregnant than they would have withdrawn their support. He had been looking for a loop-hole to get rid of the mares since Yuuri moved in.”

Seung-gil’s eyes narrowed. “Loop-hole? Or an excuse to gun them down?”

Yuri looked away as the investigators stared at Seung-gil.

“It was an excuse wasn’t it?” he said.

Yuri refused to make eye contact.

“And that excuse was ‘the revolt’? And you escaped in the chaos?”

After a beat of silence, Yuri nodded.

"I escaped because of Zia... and Piggy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! There it is.
> 
> Again, please let me know of any errors cause I don't have a beta. :D
> 
> I go by happycat14fiction on instagram if you want to follow and chat. I love talking to fellow yoi fans!!
> 
> Next chapter... More into 'the revolt' and what happened.
> 
> (Edit) New tumblr account! Tumblr URL: happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com


	5. The Revolt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor continues to court Yuuri and the revolt begins.
> 
> Yuri watches next to Zia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! It was supposed to be one chapter but I had to split it into two. Waaaaaay too long otherwise! 
> 
> I have assessment due this week, so the next chapter should be available by November 7th, I need to study guys... :C 
> 
> On the bright side, the next chapter is already half-written! Yay! :D
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to kudos and comment if you liked it! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Hope you like it! :D
> 
> (Edit) If interested... Tumblr URL: happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com

“This has gone on too long,” said Natalia. “If he starts fucking Piggy then he’ll ignore us completely.”

“The ignoring has already started,” muttered Tanya, a brunette Yuri knew nothing about, but who appeared close to Natalia. “Mr. Nikiforov hasn’t touched any of us in the past three days. He’s never done that!”

They all looked out the window at the couple enjoying a nice picnic in the rose garden below.

Yuri was currently sitting in his bed, watching the broodmares, and just happened to be listening in because they were standing _right next_ to his bed.

It gave him a great view of what they were looking at.

Nikiforov had his head on Piggy’s lap, who appeared to be doing his best to appease the Pakhan with a mixture of light smiles and small bites of food. The omega had been on a special diet organized by the estates head chef ‘to achieve peak fertility and healthy weight gain’ and the Pakhan has been nothing but supportive. 

It had been working, too. The omega was still thin, but much healthier than when he came in six months ago. Even his face was starting to round out. Yuri would even call him ‘pretty’. He wondered if that was what the Pakhan saw in him when they first met.

The weight gain had meant that the broodmares had become accustomed to calling him ‘Piggy’ though, and Yuri only liked it because it was the only way he was sure they weren’t talking about _him._

The Pakhan winked, before lifting his head a few inches and puckering his lips in anticipation. Piggy blushed, glanced to the side, and then leaned forward. Natalia’s eyes narrowed as Nikiforov’s head shot up higher to meet Piggy in an eager kiss.

“He’s courting the bitch…” Natalia muttered. “There’s no way they haven’t slept together. Wouldn’t surprise me if the Pakhan was looking for a prostitute when they found him. ”

That wouldn't surprise Yuri either. Well, he didn't see Piggy as a whore, but the Pakhan was certainly courting him. His actions made that obvious.

Like demanding that Piggy ate dinner with him. Alone.

Or asking for Piggy’s company when watching a movie. Alone.

Or removing Piggy from the omega activities with the most random excuses so they end up spending time together.

Alone. 

“But that’s against the contracts,” said Tanya.

“Only if he gets pregnant,” whispered Natalia. “Though I doubt Mr. Nikiforov cares at this point considering how much progress we’ve made ourselves. Even without a bond Piggy is at 4% to our measly 1%”

Everyone turned to her and Natalia shrugged her shoulders. “I know it’s hard to hear, girls. But it’s true. Eight years and no baby. Of course, he’s lost interest.” 

“We need to up our game…” whispered Tanya. “He can’t keep treating us like this. Our families shouldn’t put up with it.”

“I know,” said Natalia, with a glint in her eyes. 

………………

There they sat, at dinner. In that fucking room, with the fucking chairs, and the Pakhan ogling Piggy in that fucking low-cut blouse while Yuri attempted to eat his fucking too dry chicken in full display of Piggy's fucking chest. The pig on the other side was a blistering red colour, practically blending into the seat as if he hadn’t actually wanted to eat dinner with his cleavage on display for the entire Bratva to see.

Yuri sighed. Who was he kidding? Nikiforov had something to do with it. Unless it was the other way around and Piggy was trying to get the old, ‘Anything for you, Sweetness!” response for some favor.

Yuri paused. He couldn’t decide if such a move would be genius or suicidal.  

“Uh, Hmm,” hummed Natalia.  She pushed out her chest. “I have an announcement.”

The Pakhan turned to glare at her, his perverted grin fading into a snarl. “It better be important!”

Something more important than Piggy’s chest? Yuri doubted it.

“Indeed,” she said, a victorious smile lighting up her face. “I’m pregnant.”

There was a pause. A moment of silence as the group stared at the Pakhan,

Nikiforov smiled, a genuine, terrifying, ear to ear smile. A small shiver went up Yuri’s spine.

“Wonderful!”

Natalia beamed. It was the first time Yuri had ever heard him praise an omega that wasn’t Piggy. But the Pakhan was unpredictable, and praise always had a separate motive.

He turned to Piggy. Lights shining in his eyes like a madman.

“We’re going to be parents! You’ll be a wonderful mother, Yuuri. I just know it!”

The silence continued.

Natalia faltered as she watched Nikiforov’s eyes move over Piggy’s figure instead of hers. How his gaze returned back to the exposed chest before rising to meet a horrified stare.

“Uh…” whispered Piggy. “What?”

“Remember that surprise I was saving?” said Nikiforov. “It is a special omega hormone we had stolen from the government. I was waiting for a pregnancy announcement!”

He cupped Piggy’s hand, stroking it lovingly, that childish grin still plastered on his face. “Sweetness… This hormone allows omegas to breast feed without them needing to fall pregnant. You’ll be able to produce milk for our child! How wonderful is that?”

He brought Piggy’s hand to lips and started kissing it.

“I can only trust you to be their mother. The two of you together will be so beautiful… I can already envision them bonding with you in that special way…”

The Pakhan’s gaze then lustered back down to the omega’s chest. Yuri was willing to bet that a baby wasn’t the only thing he planned to attach to Piggy’s teat.

“Viktor, I’m speechless…” squeaked Piggy. “The mother of your children…”

“I’m so glad you that you’re happy, Sweetness,” said Nikiforov. Though Piggy didn’t appear very happy at all.  

“So…” said Natalia,. “You’re going to give him my baby.”

“Whoever said the child would be yours?” mumbled Nikiforov, his eyes scanning Piggy’s frame yet again. 

“But the contract….”

“Pays off the debt. The child is then given to an omega of my choice,” the Pakhan steely eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t raised by the omega that gave birth to me. My father preferred the company of a lovely barrister he met in St. Petersberg, and deemed her to be more suited to motherhood than the junkie who conceived me.“

He grinned. “He called her his ‘little cappuccino’. They were married in less than a year.”

“And was she a good Mum?” mumbled Natalia. Tears pricking her eyes.

He nodded with enthusiasm. “My father was right. Mother was the perfect omega! She stayed by our side, even refusing to leave my father when he died.”

Piggy leaned forward and cupped the Pakhan’s face with a shaking hand. “She sounds wonderful…”

He leaned into the touch. “You remind me of her, Sweetness.”

“I… hope I can live up to her memory…”

“You already are! Mother would have loved you!”

Yuri watched as Piggy took in a deep breath, maintaining that painful appearance of flattery. He offered Natalia a sad smile. The closest to ‘sorry’ he was allowed to say.

………………………..

The revelation that Piggy was going to raise the Pakhan’s kids, regardless on who gave birth to them, sent a shockwave through the broodmares. They walked back to the sleeping quarters in silence unable to comprehend that their years of effort had been wasted. 

Natalia was the worst affected. Her hand never left her stomach. 

“Are you okay?” asked Zia. ”That was a nasty, even for the Pakhan.”

The blonde turned, tears escaping her eyes.

“Of course not!” she spat. “That pig is going to steal my baby!”

“Nikiforov is the one doing the stealing. Piggy has as much choice in this as you.”

Natalia turned away and walked over to the other omega, Tanya in the center. They opened their arms and gave her a group hug.

“I can’t do this,” said Natalia. “I’ve worked so hard! I acted exactly how a Pakhan’s wife should and did what I was told to do... for what?”

She buried her face in her hands.

“The Pakhan needs to be brought down a peg or two,” muttered a dark haired omega Yuri thought was called Alixa .

“He thinks we’re weak because we are omega. What can we do to change that?” Another blonde, Harriet, called out.

A sudden flicker of recognition flashed across the group. They did have something, the best bargaining tool on the estate, and in that moment it was decided that they would use it.

Tanya was the one put it into words. “We can use Piggy the same way he can.”

They huddled. Talking in a low whisper in a conversation that lasted for a few hours. Yuri was seated on Zia’s top bunk, the two of them watching the scene below. Zia was fumbling with the straps of her dress, trying to teach Yuri how to plait.

He did his best to ignore whatever it was the group was planning as he coiled the straps around his fingers, but that didn’t stop him from hearing the final declaration.

“Alright,” whispered Natalia. “We get our families to back us…”

She placed a hand on her belly and looked up. “And we start the revolt.”

….....................

‘The Revolt’ began that night. Yuri had woken up to the sound of the Pakhan banging on the door, angry enough to come himself rather than send a grunt. When all he got was a massive group giggle he barged in.

“Why aren’t you at your post!” he screamed. ‘Post’ being the word for the breeding bed next door.

Natalia stood up, quiet and elegant, like an angel. “We refuse.”

“What do you mean you refuse,” said Nikiforov, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

“According to the contracts, we have a right to refuse you if our families permit it,” said Natalia with a giggle.

“Give them a call, Mr Nikiforov,” yelled out Tanya. “I assure you that we have their permission.”

The broodmares burst into a giggling fit. Yuri had no idea what on they were talking about. He supposed they each left the room earlier, but nothing that suggested that they had talked to anyone.

“You have your duties…” muttered the Pakhan.

“And you have yours,” said Natalia. She took a step towards him. “What do you see in that Pig that you don’t see in us, Mr. Nikiforov. He is a useless omega, just like the rest of us. Although he is more, how you say, timid and afraid. He isn’t suited to be your wife.”

“What are you on about?”

“Yuuri!” spat Tanya. “That pig you sleep with instead of us.”

“My relationship with Yuuri is none of your concern. I would never involve him in work anyway. He is here to raise my children, not to conduct my business.”

“That’s a shame,” said an omega next to Natalia. “Cause we think the omega who raises your children should have an active involvement in your work, and our families agree with us. ”

 His eyes narrowed, “What?”

“You won’t need to worry, sir. Our families will make sure he is put to good use. He is so fertile after all,” said Harriet. 

An expression Yuri couldn’t read was on the Pakhan’s face. “You can’t do that… Yuuri is mine.”

“Your rut is coming soon isn’t it Pakhan? The doctor said that you need to get off your suppressents,” whispered Natalia. “Three months right? A-grade ruts can be quite horrible. I say that from experience. Very painful to endure, especially without an omega.”

The omegas snickered.

“Don’t change the topic! Your families have no right to my Yuuri or who raise my children.”

“But they can decide what you can do with us,” Natalia whispered. “And they don’t want you using us for your ruts, and our families don’t want you accessing any whores for them either. You know what that means.” 

His expression didn’t change, though Yuri had no idea what Natalia was talking about.

She took another step towards the Pakhan. “You’re going to have to suffer alone. Twisting in agony for days with no one to help you. No omegas to swap between as you desperately try and ease your pain. Ah… wait,”

Natalia cocked her head to the side. “You can use Piggy. He loves you right? He would go through an A-grade rut to end your suffering… right?”

Another expression appeared on the Pakhan’s face, this one Yuri did recognise.

Doubt. It was doubt.

“You broke six bones between all of us last rut, “ she continued. ”I was in so much pain! Couldn’t even walk straight. Not to mention the bite marks and…that omega, Freya, you almost killed her, you held her neck so hard.”

Natalia paused. “Perhaps he loves you enough to offer himself, but Piggy would be crazy to love you after something like that.”

The doubt on the Pakhan’s face remained. “What do you want?”

Natalia smiled. “I want to raise my baby, and my family wants the connections from being married into the Nikiforovs. ”

Tanya shrugged. “They said they’ll be willing to hire out Piggy every now and then. He won’t be gone forever. I’m sure you could even hire him out for heats.”

“I just said that he’s _mine_. I don’t need to hire him.”

“Oh, really? My family specializes in the sex trade, so Piggy will be happier working for them since he is a prosti…”

“Yuuri was a virgin when he arrived,” interrupted the Pakhan. “I’m the only one who has had him. He also doesn't work for me. I told you that on the night he moved in.”

Yuri blinked at the confession.

“But the point remains,” said Natalia. “You’ll have to suffer through on your own or meet our demands."

When the Pakhan’s expression didn’t change, the group laughed, as if they had already won. Zia and Yuri were the only ones who weren’t laughing.

Nikiforov’s gaze softened, he turned to face the window, looking down at the rose garden that was now impossible to see in the dark, but his eyes suggested he was watching something beautiful.

“Yuuri’s perfect,” said the Pakhan. “He is gentle, obedient and kind. Those are the qualities that make him such lovely omega. Perhaps he lacks a bit of confidence and doesn’t confide in me as much as I would like, but I know that’s related to him being on the run for so long. Living like that naturally makes a person more alert and less trusting. He’s come a long way…”

His gaze hardened into a snarl.

“You, on the hand, are a bunch of greedy little bitches that want to be important. You are using _my Yuuri_ as leverage because the only thing that gives any of you power is a cunt capable of doing its job. I would never allow any of you to raise my child.”

“Then suffer,” said Natalia. “It will be fun to watch.”

A sinking feeling settled in Yuri’s gut. He didn’t like the sound of that. 

……………….

For three months the mares refused to sleep with the Pakhan, and the alpha was becoming more and more frustrated as his rut drew near. Random bursts of anger, especially at the mares, had become far too common.

Natalia’s threats proved to be right, no prostitutes were coming into the estate except in body bags. Yuri remembered a particularly vicious phone call that had Natalia screaming.

Piggy had been moved to an undisclosed location at the estate, and eight attempted kidnappings had failed as a result. He hadn’t seen the Pig since the revolt started, most likely locked down somewhere until this was all sorted out.

But it wasn't until the pre-ruts started that he finally understood the reality of the threats. 

The screaming, the yelling, the demands… Yuri never knew that ruts could be so bad.

“Sweetness! Bring me Sweetness! I need him!”

“We can’t, sir. You told us under no circumstances… “

“I need him!”

The Pakhan could be heard writhing in pain next door in those final nights as his pre-rut took hold. Without an omega to satisfy his urges, and with no professionals available thanks to Natalia, the Pakhan was going to be forced to undergo an A-grade rut on his own.

And it was horrible to listen to.

It was the morning after one of those pre-ruts that Yuri found himself in a familiar seat in the dining hall and the doors swung open.

The mares laughed as the Pakhan staggered in. His eyes bloodshot from the night before.

“Enjoying yourself, _alpha,”_ said Natalia

Nikiforov ignored her to stare longingly at the empty seat next to his own. As he sat down, one of the omega threw a piece of food at his face to break his daydreams.

“Keep your thoughts on your job,” said Tanya. ”It’s inappropriate for alphas to be thinking about pigs on duty.”

Yuri couldn’t watch and glanced down towards his food.

Cook had sided with the Pakhan. Meals had become more bland and disgusting than usual, and all the snacks had disappeared, as if the kitchen were conducting a revolt of its own.

The Pakhan took a deep breath and looked up. Yuri shivered. His glare contained what only could be described as pure unabashed _hatred,_ directed squarely at the broodmares across the table.

Mila walked up to her boss, sliding a letter into his hand, which shook as the Pakhan opened it to read the contents. Something came over his features. It was an emotion that Yuri couldn’t place. Shock? Desire? A strange mix of the two? 

“I have an urgent call...” he got up and nearly tumbled over, but was caught by Georgi. The omegas laughed.

“It’s alright, sir, “ he said. “Mila texted me everything.” 

“Good…” the Pakhan wheezed. “Help me get there…”

“That was the plan, sir,” muttered Georgi. “Cook’s already getting the tranquilizer and the other guards are clearing the way.”

“I need to give you guys a pay rise…”

Georgi flashed a dramatic grin. “Just doing our job!”

They staggered out the room, a train of snickers and giggles following them.

“What was that about? He shouldn’t be working this close to his rut,” said Tanya

“Who cares,” said Natalia. “The only one he could possibly be spending it with is his beloved Piggy, and he would never allow his darling omega to experience an A-grade rut on his own.”

…………

Yuuri could do this. He had too.

Viktor was the only thing standing between him and being sold as a baby machine by several large crime families. To think that one false move could mean ending up were he started... no, _worse_ than where he started, made Yuuri want to throw up.

He had to prove that all this was worth it. That he was willing to suffer just as much for Viktor’s sake, else end up as dead as the broodmares were going to be.

 _Worse than dead_ …

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

The library alcove was ready. He had filled it with whatever Viktor would recognise as ‘Yuuri’. Blue items, his clothes, Georgette… anything that could help mimic an actual omega nest. He had never made one before, but he doubted Viktor would actually care about the construction.

Blankets and cushions had been strewn about everywhere; Mila had even helped him hang some to make a solid, private fort, similar to one Yuuri use to make as a child. It wasn’t big, about the size of a single bed, but it would be enough for Viktor’s alpha.

Yuuri gulped. The thick, clunky collar on his neck suddenly feeling heavier.

He had to wear the thing or risk getting bonded. Just like the broodmares had to when they took turns last rut.

Except Yuuri wouldn’t be taking turns. He was on his own. 

He curled himself into the comfort of the blankets, crinkling his short nightgown while cherishing his last few moments of blissful loneliness before all hell broke loose. Mila picked his clothes, insisting that the lower cut around his chest would help.

Yuuri had heard that A-grade alphas were violent during ruts and can be unpredictable. He could only hope that the sight of a willing, fertile omega with a private nest would make things easier. Viktor responded well to omega-like behavior, perhaps his alpha did too.

The opening of doors and a groan of pain signaled Viktor's arrival, carried in by the flamboyant Georgi. 

Yuuri peeked his head through the blankets, his gaze locking with a pair of lust induced blue eyes.

He took a deep breath before putting out a welcoming hand, making sure Viktor could smell his scent glands. Georgi sent him a thumbs up and a wink before leaving the two of them. The door locking with a ‘click’.

Yuuri was now at Viktor’s mercy.

“Hey, Vitya…” he said. Making sure to do a gentle smile.

“Sweetness… ”whispered Viktor. He heaved. “I can’t…”

“I know, love, it’s okay.”

Viktor’s head snapped up at the word ‘love’. His lustful eyes dilating as the rut started to take over. Yuuri had never called him that before and it must have triggered something. He hoped it was a good sign.

Yuuri put out his other wrist, attempting to strengthen the pull of his scent.

“Please Alpha, don’t do this to yourself. Let me take care of you.”

‘Alpha’ had a stronger effect than ‘love’. A predator-like grin lit up Viktor’s face. He licked his lips. Sight concentrated on Yuuri, flickering between his face and chest. The nightgown doing its job.

“Please Alpha.”

Viktor moved slowly, a wolf moving towards a vulnerable lamb. He started to unbutton his shirt as he stepped closer.

Yuuri had to stop himself from shaking. He could smell the arousal.

The shirt was shrugged off, revealing Viktor's toned figure. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri had seen it, and he was grateful that he was no longer the virgin that came here so many months ago as the sight would have terrified him.

He leaned back, hiding behind the blanket curtains while laying down with his arms spread out above his head to keep up the inviting appearance. This was his ‘nest’. He was giving Viktor permission to use it, and Yuuri, for the rut. If he wanted to get out of this alive, Yuuri would have to act like he wanted it. 

The blanket was pushed away by a strong hand. Viktor clambered in, his pants already undone as he kneeled down to spread himself on top of Yuuri. His scent was suffocating the air, making Yuuri feel the disgusting presence of slick between his thighs.

He kept perfectly still. Viktor could now smell his arousal. Trails of kisses moved around Yuuri's chest and up his neck, with the addition of soft whimpers when they reached the collar.

“Omega,” said Viktor. “My omega…”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“I need you. I missed you.”

“I know. I missed you, too.”

They began.

 ………………..

Nikiforov had disappeared for the next three days. Much to Natalia’s displeasure.

“I wanted to hear him suffer!” she spat. “Where could he be spending his rut?”

Yuri watched as the omega caressed her pregnant stomach. The broodmares standing around her in support.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Tanya. 

“Perhaps some Bratva betas volunteered?” suggested Harriet. 

Natalia nodded and the conversation changed back to something unrelated.

Yuri sat next to Zia on the top bunk. He had managed to find shelter next to her during all the chaos.

“Listen,” whispered Zia. 

Yuri turned to her. “I don’t know what is going to happen. But it isn’t going to be pretty. Nikiforov is planning something bad.”

She paused. “Real bad.”

“I know, “said Yuri. “I felt it during his pre-rut.”

Zia nodded. “Just promise me something, Yuri.”

“What?”

“If I ever ask to look at a painting of Houdini, promise me you’ll say ‘yes’ and follow without hesitation.”

“…”

“Yuri!”

“Alright, fine!”

There was a knock. "Miss Natalia, it's time for your examination. It's Mila. I am to escort you to the doctor." 

"You'll be fine," said Tanya, and Natalia nodded.

Yuri hadn't known it at the time. But that deal, that promise, and the fact that he kept it, was the reason he got out alive nine months later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is... please let me know if you come across any errors or inconsistencies. (I won't get mad, I promise!) I don't have a beta and there is a-lot going on this chapter. I shall be forever grateful.
> 
> Part 2 is already half-written. But I have to complete a heap of essays first, I want to be completely school free when I write it because this chapter is going to be a doozy.
> 
> Anyways, don't hesitate to comment or kudos if you liked it! I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Part 1 and that it meets your expectations! :D
> 
> (Edit) New Tumblr account! :D Tumblr URL: happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com


	6. The Revolt Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revolt ends and Yuri escapes with the help of Zia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! It is twice as long as what I thought it was going to be, though, so yay!
> 
> I had to change the timing at the end of the last chapter from 'a month' to '9 months'. That's me reading my notes wrong...haha!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. NOTHING IS GRAPHIC ( I REFUSE TO WRITE IT LIKE THAT) BUT IT IS OBVIOUS. THIS OCCURS IN THE FOURTH SEGMENT. THE FIRST, SECOND, THIRD AND FINAL SEGMENTS ARE SAFE IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT.
> 
> P.S. THERE WILL BE A SUPER TONED DOWN SUMMARY IN THE END NOTES OF THIS CHAPTER OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FOURTH SEGMENT FOR READERS WHO WANT TO SKIP IT! I WILL MAKE IT AS PG AS POSSIBLE! YOU DON'T HAVE WORRY ABOUT MISSING OUT BITS OF THE STORY!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment! I love hearing from you guys! And as always, I don't have a beta so please point out any errors so I can fix them! :D I promise I won't bite.
> 
> Now that is out the way. Enjoy!

Viktor walked down the hallway of the hospital ward feeling… nervous?

He held a massive bouquet of red roses in one hand, a box of gourmet chocolate in the other and a surprise sitting in his back pocket that was rubbing up against a day old tranquilizer wound. His feet tapped down the hallway, filling the silent void as thoughts crowded his mind.

Omegas liked this stuff… right?

He took in a sharp breath as pain shot up his right side, a reminder of Yakov’s shooting skills. The tranquilizer had been a fantastic idea, Viktor needed to thank that crazy old chef when he saw him next. His Yuuri would have been much worse off without it.

He stopped.

Hospital room No. 152 stood before him. Viktor took a deep breath and stepped inside, breathing in the welcoming smell of vanilla and roses.  

His Yuuri was sitting upright in the hospital bed, reading with an adorable far off gaze that lingered behind the blue glasses that Viktor had given him earlier in the year. The sight almost made Viktor forget the hand shaped bruises and bite marks covering the omega’s arms and the blistering red band, the imprint of a collar, taunting Viktor from his neck.

His Yuuri looked up and smiled as he placed the book down. Viktor could see the _Pride and Prejudice_ title from the door.

“Vitya!” He eyed the bouquet and blushed. “You didn’t have too…”

“I wanted to,” said Viktor. He walked over and gave him the roses. “I needed to do something for you.”

“Well, they’re from you. So I love them.”

Viktor offered a small smile. His Yuuri still sounded tired despite sleeping for the past 24 hours.

“How are you feeling, Sweetness?”

Yuuri had been breathing in the smell of the flowers. He turned back to Viktor with a guilty expression.

“Honestly? Sore… and tired. Nothing’s broken, thank heavens, but I don’t think I’ll be able to walk around for a while and…Mmpf!”

Viktor dropped the chocolates on the bed and lunged forward to kiss him. His omega didn’t hate him. His Yuuri was still the same. The kiss was long and passionate, and deepened when Yuuri’s hand cupped his face. Viktor heard the roses fall to the bed as his Yuuri secured a grip on his waist.

His doubts were for nothing. His Yuuri would stay with him through everything.

They parted with a gasped. 

“I’ve missed you,” said Yuuri, his face now flushed. “This you. Rut you is… different.”

“It’s alright,” muttered Viktor. “You don’t have to sugarcoat it. I never wanted you to go through that. I could smell how scared you were.”

His Yuuri reached out to hold his hand. “You weren’t that bad, Vitya. Very passionate and bitey, but not ‘bad’.”

“Passionate and bitey?”

“You would bite when you were trying to be affectionate, purring and everything. It was kinda cute... in a painful way.”

“It shouldn’t have been painful at all!”

Yuuri sighed and looked away. He picked up the bouquet and held it close to his chest. “But I couldn’t make you suffer alone. Especially when I’m also a parent of our child, Vitya. I don’t want any of those horrible mares raising him either.”

Viktor smiled. “Him?”

Yuuri’s flush deepened. “Uh… Well. ‘It’ just feels wrong, you know, and I just have this feeling that it’s a boy.”

Viktor chuckled as his Yuuri began fiddling with a leaf on the bouquet.

“Do you have any names yet?” said Yuuri, “I don’t know that many Russian ones.”

“I was thinking Maksim for a boy and Vasilisa for a girl.”

Yuuri smiled. “They sound so regal. I like them!”

“I thought you might.”

Viktor paused. The box in his back pocket was still lingering against the wound in anticipation. Was now the right time?

“Vitya? Something wrong, love?”

Viktor took a really deep breath. “Sweetness?”

Yuuri blinked. “Yes?”

“Since I met you on that day in Barcelona, things have been… brighter in my life.”

Viktor must have misunderstood his Yuuri’s earlier blushes, because they were nothing compared to the lobster red shade covering him now.

“Oh?”

“You are wonderful, Yuuri. A stunning example of what an omega should be. You’re self-sacrificing, loving and above all you’re willing to fight through your fear to help the people you care about. No matter the risk to yourself.”

His Yuuri became even more red. “When did you get cheesy,” he squeaked.

Viktor chuckled and slipped his hand into his back pocket. His Yuuri always struggled with praise.

“I won’t be for much longer.”

He brought out the box and Yuuri’s eyes widened.  
  
“Vitya!”

“Let’s get married. I think it’s long overdue, yes?”

He opened the box, revealing the ring. It was beautiful, if Viktor said so himself. A large 35-carat Burmese sapphire glinted with the deepest of blue. Small diamonds framed the edges on a simple platinum and yellow gold frame. The Saphire was a rarity, and it had taken Viktor’s contacts forever (two days) to find one of high enough quality.

It had cost over 160 million rubles. Not that his Yuuri would ever need to know that.

His Yuuri gasped. His hands flew up to his mouth and the flowers dropped yet again. Viktor shut down his own impatience and gave his Yuuri a few minutes to collect himself. It wasn’t everyday an omega got proposed to, after all.

“Vitya…” muffled Yuuri. “I…”

His Yuuri took a deep breath, his eyes flickering between Viktor and the ring, before his hands slowly dropped to reveal a wide, shining smile. He nodded, small tears escaping his eyes.

The sight was more beautiful than any ring Viktor had seen.

He reached for his Yuuri’s hand, ready to put the ring where it belonged.

“The wedding will have to be held after Maksim is born,” said Viktor. Gliding the ring onto his Yuuri’s delicate finger. “Then I’ll be able to tie up the loose ends.”

………………….

It had been six months since the rut, and it had been quiet in that very long time period. Natalia’s belly begun to appear as if it was about to burst and the red chairs vanished from the dining hall, but that was all that changed. No outbursts, no crazy declarations, no attempted Piggy abductions, nothing. 

Yuri hadn’t seen the Pakhan once in those six months, which was fine by him. The alpha had stopped asking for sex and seemed to have disappeared, taking Piggy with him.

His routine was still the same. He was still following Zia around to classes and mealtimes and the occasional workout thing the mares had organized. It didn’t _seem_ different.

But that horrendous feeling was there. That sense that his time at the estate was going to end in a horrific fashion the moment the Pakhan came back.

If it hadn’t been for Zia he swears all this waiting around would have driven him crazy. She had invented all sorts of little games with him and turned out to be a fantastic storyteller, Yuri’s favourites were the undercover omega espionage ones.

Her absence fueled his fear. Yuri suspected that she had escaped for some fresh air.

Natalia gazed around the room from her bed. She took a breath and stood up.

Then screeched.

_What the fuck?_

All the mares stared up at her.

“Don’t just stand there!” she yelled. “My waters broke!”

………

It was eight hours worth of labor later before the Pakhan finally arrived with his bodyguards close behind him.

Yuri stood outside the sleeping quarters with the other mares, his legs sore from standing so long. Everyone had been bustling about around Natalia until Dr. Lilia Baranoskaya arrived to take over the delivery. It was going to be conducted in the sleeping quarters in a home-style birth.

The doctor was an older beta, with perfectly styled hair and an upturned nose. Her coat swayed when she walked around, a grace that Yuri assumed meant she danced in her free time.

“Lilia,” said the Pakhan. “How’s it going?”

“Good so far,” Lilia replied, eyes focused on whatever she was doing.

Natalia let out another cry and the guards shut the door.

“Well, this is… interesting,” said a familiar voice.

Yuri jumped. Zia had appeared out of nowhere.

“Where have you been!” he hissed.

Zia shrugged. One of the mares turned to them, making a shushing noise and the conversation ended.

It took a further half hour before the door slowly pried open again after a moment of silence. By this point Yuri was leaning up against Zia, his knees grateful for the support.

The door had been opened by the Pakhan, his eyes were wide with shock. Behind them Natalia laid exhausted, her hair drenched with sweat, and her eyes scanning the bundle held by Lilia.

Yuri had to blink a few times.

Brown hair.

The baby had _brown_ hair.

Nikiforov turned back and stared as the child cried in Lilia’s arms. Natalia was unable to make eye contact with him and the mares stood, defiant and unsurprised.

No one knew what was going to happen. The suspense in the corridor suggested that Yuri didn’t want to know.

But there was one thing Yuri did know.

Nikiforov was _pissed_.

“You bitch…” he muttered, shock transforming into anger. “You made me go through all that for a child that wasn’t mine?”

He turned around to face the other mares who continued to stand strong. Nikiforov’s eyes widened in realisation.

“You all knew?’ he muttered. “You helped her achieve this?”

“Of course we did,” screeched Tanya. “You treat us like shit! There isn’t a single omega in this estate that would _want_ to have your children. Even Piggy is just using you!

The Pakhan was dead set. “You’re wrong.”

“He’s only with you because…”

“You’re wrong,” he repeated. “If Yuuri was using me he wouldn’t have volunteered for my rut.”

Tanya’s eyes could have popped out of her head. She balled her fists.

“He went through your rut on his own?”

“Yes,” said Nikiforov. “You should have heard him. He said that easing my suffering was part of the role of being a mother. My Yuuri knew I was going through the rut alone for both him and our child, you see. He believed that by volunteering himself it would help me remain strong until our child was born.”

He gazed at the baby with a frown. “My Yuuri was so excited. He set up a little baby room and had quilted this adorable little blanket… What am I going to say when I see him this afternoon? “

The Pakhan hung his head. “My poor Yuuri… ”

Yuri didn’t think Piggy was ‘poor’ in the slightest. He was probably the luckiest omega in the estate at this moment.

“So what does this mean?” said the Pakhan, tilting his head.

“If you’ve learned your lesson,” said Harriet. “Then we end the Revolt.”

They all nodded in agreement. But then stopped, shocked.

The Pakhan had paused, looked at each of their faces, and started laughing.

Yuri and Zia shared a look.

“I don’t need you whores anymore,” said Nikiforov. He turned back to the baby. “But I can’t ignore this defiance. There will be consequences.”

A sickening feeling settled in Yuri’s gut. Zia wrapped her arm around him. “It will be okay,” she whispered. “You got me.”

………………….

It took three more months for Nikiforov to prepare those consequences. When Yuri thinks back, the Pakhan was most likely dealing with the families and the contracts during that time.

The tension had increased tenfold. They all felt it.

No one knew what had happened to the baby, and Natalia refused to talk about it. Preferring to stare outside the window, her gaze unfocused as she peered down at the rose garden.

With the Revolt officially over, the mares had attempted to continue sleeping with the Pakhan but he appeared less interested than ever. Yuri doubts any of them had been successful. Whatever Piggy had been doing in his absence was certainly making the alpha happy and that meant he didn’t need the mares for gratification.

Eventually, Nikiforov disappeared again. Yuri wouldn’t see him again until his final night. That day, on the Pakhan’s orders, the mares were not eating in the dining hall and had stayed in the sleeping quarters.

Yuri had been staring at the ceiling, bored of the chatter around him when Zia put her mouth to his ear.

“Let’s go see that painting of Houdini!” whispered Zia

Yuri’s eyes went wide. _What?_

She gently tugged him out of bed, keeping quiet, so that they didn’t draw any attention from the others.

The two of them walked through the corridors. Well, Zia walked, Yuri was dragged. None of the guards were about for some reason and the estate was quiet. On top of that, Zia’s hair was in a bun.

Zia’s hair was never in a bun.

She continued dragging him down the familiar path to the dining hall. Quietly opening the doors when she got there.

It wasn’t set up like usual.

The seats were gone and handcuffs were lined up along the centerline of the table, which was pointless because someone would have to lie across the table to reach them. Steel shackles lay across the floor, each one paired with a set of handcuffs.

Yuri counted. There was one pair for each omega.

Including him and Zia.

“Come on,” whispered Zia. She took a hairpin out of her hair, the bun falling into it’s usual dark brown mane.

She walked over to one end and reached over to a pair handcuffs. Yuri followed. 

He stared as Zia managed to somehow unbolt the handcuffs with a _Clink_ and pass the metal things to him.

“Hold this,” she ordered. Yuri took them without question.

She began on the shackles, working fast. _Clink._ She passed them to Yuri.

They walked to the other end of the table _Clink._ Another set of handcuffs. _Clink._ Then shackles.

“Come on,” she whispered again. Running towards a painting. It was one he had never seen before, despite the number of times he had been in the room. It featured a man, bound in chains, upside down in a glass case filled with water. He appeared to be drowning.

Yuri read the label under it. _The Escape of Houdini._

Zia tapped the edge in a complicated pattern. The painting _opened_.

She gestured inside and stepped in.

Many horrific things had happened in Yuri’s life, but this was one moment where he knew he had avoided adding another line to his long list of regrets.

Yuri followed. The painting closed behind them.

It was dark, however a small amount of light shone through the painting. Yuri could make out blurred outlines of the objects in the room. Before he could do anything else, a bottle of something was shoved into his hands. 

“Scent blocker,” whispered Zia. “A really strong one. Put it on.”

Yuri obeyed. Beginning to rub the sticky stuff all over his scent glands. “What’s happening!” he hissed.

“See this,” Zia tapped the dark wall behind her. “This is another door. It was an escape route organized by Ruslan on the original plans but it has never been used. My colleague will break the code and open it when it is safe.”

She paused and leaned her face extremely close to Yuri’s. “Whatever you do until then, stay close to me and keep _silent._ Not a peep!”

“But…”

He stopped. A sound. The doors were opening up.

Then screaming.

_NO! LET US GO!_

He squinted at the blurry images. A few crying broodmares were being dragged in towards the table, each with a pair of grunts. One grunt forced them to bend over the table while the other did up the handcuffs and shackles. The chains were then tightened, taking away any chance of escape.

One by one the mares were brought in and chained. The beta Yuri recognised as Mila came in with a clear box filled with cloth, which the grunts then used to gag the mares. The sounds became muffled.

Natalia. Tanya. Harriet… Each bent over and chained until there were no handcuffs and shackles left on the table. Yuri glanced at the ones in his hands. They must have been meant for him and Zia.

The sound of tapping feet made Yuri glance back up. A tall blurred figure with silver hair strutted in, all eight of his bodyguards behind him.

“Ah! Mila, I was hoping to catch you here,” it was the Pakhan.

“Sir?”

“Well, since I can’t give you what I plan to give the boys, I was wondering what you wanted instead. You know, for helping my Yuuri out during the rut and for taking such good care of him. A holiday? Extra time off? Cruise?”

“You’ll let me go on a _cruise?_ ”

“You like that?” the Pakhan seemed happy. “I could arrange that if you want? First class, of course. With lots of spending money. Though all the good trips won’t be for another six months but that gives us time to plan and cruises are always better in the summer anyway.”

“I’ve never been on a cruise! Any around Italy?”

“You could do all of coastal Europe! Go visit Sergei in the office. He’ll help you out. “

“I’m honored, sir! Thank you very much!”

Mila bowed and happily ran out the room, presumably to this ‘Sergei’.

“That girl needs a holiday,” said one of the bodyguards.

“Da,” said the Pakhan. “She’s earned it too. Now for you boys…”

He gestured to the mares. “Pick one.”

“Really, sir! An omega!”

“For us!”

“They’re fertile to boot! Really?”

“Are you sure?”

The Pakhan puffed out his chest, his blurred head standing tall, as if he had won citizen of the year. “It’s about time you boys had a little family of your own. I know most of you have been struggling with your partners. Perhaps all you need is an incubator.”

One of the guards dropped to the floor. “My Alyona and I… IVF got us to the final stage many times but they just won’t set in her. We could use…” He faced back up to the Pakhan. “Can we?”

“Of course, Stepan. She’s an infertile omega, yes? What’s she like?”

“The best, sir. Makes me breakfast in bed whenever I’m home. Keeps the place immaculate and wards off the police constantly while I’m away. She dropped when we found out about her infertility….”

“You should do it!” Said Georgi. “Use a mare as a surrogate! Give your Alyona the child she deserves.”

“I agree with Georgi. An omega needs children,” said the Pakhan.

“You pick first!”

“Yeah, man!”

He got to his feet and glanced at them all. The Pakhan whispered something to him and gestured to Natalia.

“She can definitely do it, “ he said.

Slowly, eight mares were selected, unchained, and dragged from the room to another location. Natalia among them.

“Now boys,” The Pakhan gestured to the twenty or so remaining omega. “You pick first before everyone else joins in.”

That’s when Yuri began to smell it. It was the unmistakable scent of an alpha’s arousal.

“Enjoy.”

The Pakhan then walked out, humming. Yuri staggered. _What?_

“I can‘t believe this!”

“Yeah! Me neither!”

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

One of the guards had gone up to a random omega and tore off the lower half of her dress. A sickening feeling settled in Yuri’s gut. He was suddenly grateful for the blurriness the painting provided.

He could make out the alpha dropping his pants…

Quick as a flash, Zia put her hand over Yuri’s mouth and spun him around to face the black wall.

The sound of muffled screams and sobs surrounded them. Then other sickening noises, slapping sounds and curses that got louder as the other alphas joined in. Yuri could hear the mares fruitless struggling. He could feel the vibrations of their movements as the whole table struggled against their fate.

The door opened again. The sound of other people, both betas and alphas, strutting in with the excited smell of arousal.

“Fuck, look at them all!”

“They smell so good!”

“I’ve never had an omega!

“The Pakhan takes care of his own, that’s for sure!”

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

The muffled screaming and struggling intensified. The sounds grew sicker. The curses and muttered phrases more disgusting, and then laughter and moans that could only come from those mental enough to work for the Pakhan.

Yuri felt the tears. His tears. It was sick. It was crazy.

He drowned it out.

He had too.

The wall collapsed around their head level, revealing a long and narrow tunnel.

Zia gave him a look before removing her hand. Yuri was in too much shock to question anything as she pushed him into it before following behind.

His arms crawled. His legs crawled. His brain was doing it’s best not to focus too much.

The tunnel had a slight slope. They were going higher.

Higher and higher.

Until the floor became the same blurry see-through as the painting. Yuri stopped. They were above the corridor outside the dining room.

He swore no one had been out there before, but now he could make out a long line of black suited bratva members going beyond his scope of vision. The smell of arousal was profound.

Yuri was having trouble not to throw up. Especially when the line moved forward.

“Keep going,” whispered Zia. “We’re almost out of this hell hole.”

Yuri gulped and resumed crawling.

Darkness surrounded them again and the blurry image of the line disappeared. The tunnel was long and steeped both upwards and down, it reminded Yuri of crawling through a ventilation system except instead of that silver material, it was hard black concrete.

Eventually, the long and confusing path ended with a drop into another small space.

“Go on,“ whispered Zia.

He stuck out a foot; a movement that made his limbs ache, and lowered himself down into the room. A small amount of light shone from beyond a blurry frame.

They were behind another painting.

Zia climbed down. “We have to move!”

She ran over and pushed the painting open, dragging Yuri by his wrists as she did so. He didn’t manage to get a look at the room they were in until Zia rounded a corner and pushed him to the floor behind a bench.

A _kitchen_ bench. 

He peeked over the counter. It appeared to be a normal apartment. A detailed door Yuri assumed was an entrance stood on the other end and between them a lounge room with a small TV. A stuffed purple poodle sat on the coffee table facing another closed door that Yuri assumed was a closet.

And lingering in the air was the unmistakable scent of the Pakhan.

Yuri struggled to breathe. This must be his living quarters.

“It’s going to be okay,” said Zia, wrapping an arm around him. “I got the help of the most powerful person in the estate. Not that he knows it, but he is. A couple of pointers and, voila!”

She paused, as if she heard something, and covered Yuri’s mouth before forcing him back behind the counter. That’s when he heard it. A noise at the door. 

The Pakhan had come home. 

“Yes, Yes. Tell them to go ahead! Think of it as a bonding event for whole bratva. You have my permission to get as much out of them as possible! They’re nothing but whores… yes, let the boys know they can do that, too. Alright then.” He hung up.

He took a few steps inside before a calming voice called out. “Welcome home, love.”

It came from the closed door. Yuri widened his eyes. He knew that voice. Zia was now peeking over the counter. Yuri copied.

The Pakhan was staring straight at the door.

He raised an eyebrow before walking over to open it, revealing a lush bedroom decorated with dark oak furniture and a king sized bed covered in red silk sheets

And on top of those sheets was Piggy.

He was lying on his side, elbow propped and knees curled in a seductive pose. His usual jostled hair slicked back, accentuating his large, dilated brown eyes that blinked with mischief. A black lace collar hung on his neck with a cursive ‘VN’ engraved on a heart shaped lock at the front, the key of which Piggy was currently sucking on.

He was also wearing one of Nikiforov’s expensive jet-black blazers, a big blue ring and… nothing else.

The blazer. That’s why they hadn’t smelt him.

The Pakhan went stiff.

Piggy took the key out of his mouth, a seductive smile emboldening his usually shy features, and gestured to collar. “Do you like it? Mila was a dear and ordered it for me. Much nicer than that ugly thing I used for your rut, yes?”

“Oh, Sweetness…” said the Pakhan, a small sliver of drool dripped from the edge of his mouth. “I love it!”

With a giggle, Piggy glided to the edge of the bed, swiveling his legs over the edge with a grace that made it hard not to watch. He placed his hands behind his back, ducked his head, and swerved his shoulders like a guilty schoolgirl. Yuri made sure to keep his gaze above Piggy’s chest level, trying to ignore the faded stretch marks around his stomach and the thing between his thighs.

“You know, Vitya. I’ve been such a bad omega lately,” Piggy pouted.

“Ah,” Nikiforov still hadn’t regained his composure. “Yes?”

“I have this strong, handsome alpha, you see,” Piggy stood up, taking the time to sway his hips. ”And there were these horrible omegas who wouldn’t allow him to see me.”

He took a few sultry steps towards the Pakhan. “They’ve been dealt with less than an hour ago.”

He stopped, before leaning forward, as if he was about to tell a damning secret. “And I already have these thoughts.”

“Oh…” said Nikiforov, who joined in to whatever Piggy was doing. “What kind of thoughts?" 

Piggy reached out for the Pakhan’s wrists, “I imagine him touching me here…” He moved one of the alpha’s hands to his ass. “and here…” The other to his breast.

“And I envision us doing all sorts of other things. Such unomega things, Vitya!”

He spun around in the alpha’s arms, maneuvering the hands to more innocent places with his back to the Pakhan. Yuri could see the alpha taking in a deep breath of the omega’s scent and the tent forming as a result.

“Whatever will my alpha do to me if he found out?” whispered Piggy with false innocence.

Yuri could smell the Pakhan’s arousal. He had smelt it before, on the skin of the mares, but it had never been this strong. 

“No idea. But it won’t be pretty if you tease him like this,” Excitement radiated out of the Pakhan’s voice, the threat clearly meaningless.

Piggy leaned back into Nikiforov’s chest, resting his ass on Nikiforov’s groin area, and then bit his bottom lip in a naïve gesture before grinding. “Like this?”

The Pakhan growled. “Yes…”

Piggy spun back around and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, he leaned his head back to stare at the Pakhan in the eye.

“I’m always amazed at what a little omega like me…” He slid his hands down Nikiforov’s chest, seductively gliding them underneath his jacket. Their eyes never breaking contact. “Can do to _my_ big strong alpha...”

“Oh, Sweetness…” 

The Pakhan pulled Piggy in and kissed him, a sight that made Yuri want to vomit. It was strong and passionate, like nothing he had seen Piggy pull off with the Pakhan before. He supposed the pig had to be doing something these past months, but it was just so _loving_ compared to what was happening in the dining room at that moment.

Piggy made a breathy giggle as they parted, which became a full on laugh when he was scooped up bridal style. The Pakhan sweeping him up in a dramatic motion while chuckling himself.

“You’re quite happy today,” muttered Nikiforov. “And I love the collar. I’ll have to pay Mila back.”

“Very versatile,” agreed Piggy. “I plan to tease you with it until we bond. ” 

The Pakhan tilted his head.

“You know, Yuuri. I really want to bond with you on our wedding night.”

Piggy grinned. “I know. But I’ve been thinking, Vitya. After everything that happened with Natalia and the baby, well, I think I found a way to get over it.”

He leaned forward, so that their noses were touching.

“Instead of a traditional bonding… I would rather walk down the aisle pregnant!”

Nikiforov’s eyes went wide.

“If we bond than it’s only your children I will be able to have and there be will be no question of the parentage. Our fertility will go up to 8%. 15% for my heats! Vitya…” 

Piggy stroked Nikiforov’s chest, drawing circles as if lost in a daydream. “Can you just see it? Can you see me walking up to you in a white gown while showing off my big belly? There’s no greater crown for an omega than pregnancy, Vitya, and I’ve been dreaming about this since I met you.”

The Pakhan’s eyes darkened as his gaze lusted over Piggy’s body, still snug in his arms.

“Yes. I can see it,” he said, a perverted wolf-like grin appearing on his face. “And I really like it.”

A pleasant rumbling sound echoed around them. It took a moment for Yuri to realize Piggy had started purring.

“So it’s okay? I know it’s superficial…”

“More than okay, Sweetness! You should have asked me earlier.”

Piggy leaned back in to give Nikiforov another deep kiss as the alpha carried him in a few steps before kicking the door shut behind them.

Yuri and Zia looked at each other, than back at the door. They could hear the purring from behind it, which after a few moments only became louder. 

Yuri turned to Zia and loudly whispered. “You got PIGGY to help you! How did you manage THAT?”

Zia shrugged. “You know how he effects the Pakhan and it’s not like they haven’t done it before. He volunteered for the rut after all.“

Yuri paused. “But still, _bonding_?”

“It was going to happen sooner or later, and if anything it helps Yuuri. Just trust me on this one.”

“It’s the _Pakhan_ …”

“It’s what Yuuri wanted,” Zia said. 

The floorboard underneath the bench opened up, revealing another passage.

Zia pushed Yuri into it. “Come on! We are so close!” 

Yuri didn’t have to crawl this time, the tunnel was wide enough to climb down and a ladder helped with the support, but like the last one it seemed to go on _forever_.

He used the time to clear his thoughts. Yuri didn’t need to know why Piggy wanted to stay with the Pakhan. He didn’t have to find a ‘reason’ for what was happening in the dining hall.

He just had to get out of this hellhole. Mama would have wanted that.

Eventually the dreary tunnel opened up.

Yuri peered around as he continued to descend. He could see a couple cars, some motorbikes, a computer console and…

He froze. There was a dark-haired young man with a bored expression next to two of the bikes, his scent wafting in the air towards Yuri. He could smell that he was an alpha. He was wearing one of the grunt uniforms.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. The alpha started waving.

“Keep going, Yuri. He is a friend of mine.”

Considering that Zia’s magic has been working so far, Yuri obeyed, his feet hitting the ground with a _thump_.

The alpha threw something at him. He caught it. _Grunt uniforms?_  

Zia landed and waved to the alpha. “Yuri, this is Otabek. He is the youngest agent we’ve got.” 

“Agent?”

“Zia, here, or rather Karina, is one of our organization’s top honeypots,” said Otabek. “You’re lucky you bumped into her. Now get dressed you two, the guards disappeared for some reason and I don’t now how much time we have.”

The guards… The long line… 

A wave of nausea suddenly came over Yuri.  He gripped the uniform, trying to stay in tune with reality. Darkness blurred the edge of his vision as he desperately tried to breathe. 

“H… HEY!”

Yuri collapsed.

…………………..

Alpha was tired. He had kept up so far. Yuuri was impressed.

He needed Alpha more though.

“I need a break, Sweetness...”

Yuuri clambered on top of him and pouted. “Alpha! Find baby!”

“We’ll ‘find baby’, but I need to rest.”

Yuuri continued to pout. He was full. He liked being full. Being full meant finding baby and Yuuri wanted baby. Therefore, he needed Alpha to keep him full. 

“Alpha!”

Alpha gripped him and pulled him close, spinning him to the side. His arms were tight and Yuuri felt himself grow warm. That’s right! Warmth helped find baby. 

Full and warm, Yuuri purred. Alpha was smart.

Then it happened.

Yuuri felt a change. Something in him, deep down, stirred. He couldn’t describe how he knew, he just did. It was a great feeling. One Yuuri wanted.

He put his hands on his stomach. “Alpha…”

“Sweetness?” he mumbled.

Yuuri looked up, eyes sparkling at Alpha’s exhausted face. “Found baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRIEF SEGMENT 4 SUMMARY: The mares are 'given' to members of the bratva. Yuri follows Zia, who ends up being a honeypot investigating Nikiforov and manages to save Yuri with the help of fellow agent Otabek. Yuuri seduces Viktor to help them escape.
> 
> P.S. Here is a ring worth 160 million rubles ->https://www.1stdibs.com/jewelry/rings/cocktail-rings/untreated-burma-sapphire-ring-3507-carat/id-j_595102/
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Remember to Kudos and don't be afraid to point anything out. This is a massive chapter and it is hard enough to pick errors up at half the size. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll see Phichit and the gang again! Much happier! :D (ish) 
> 
> (EDIT) Now with Tumblr! Tumblr URL: happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com


	7. Love and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing N.A.C.H.T and the Pakhan's wedding gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! 
> 
> Thanks so much to Dedicaa for beta reading! It made this chapter so much better. :D You can find us both on Tumblr with @Dedicca and @HappyCat14fanfiction. 
> 
> This one is going to be quite chill compare to Revolt Pt 2. So no warnings required. No really. 
> 
> As always please comment or kudos if you liked it. I love hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Phichit sat there. In his chair, in the IR, surrounded by his comrades. Yet, for that moment, he swore he couldn’t see them, couldn’t hear them. His hands were cold and his heart numb as he stared at the young boy in front of him. 

Everything now appeared so senseless.

“A few days later, I woke up in Kazakhstan,” said Yuri with his gaze to the floor. “I had gone into a drop.”

The silence was deafening.

“So,” said the Commander. “Where is ‘Karina’ now?”

“Outside. With Otabek and the organization’s leader, Minako.”

“Organization?” asked Seung-gil. “What organization?”

“It’s called N.A.C.H.T, short for the National Agency of Capture, Hiding, and Thievery. It is run by several small countries surrounding Russia and the Asian regions.”

“And why are they here?” beckoned Seung-gil as he wrote out something on a notepad.

“To talk to you. They don’t have the manpower to take out Nikiforov, but they’ll be willing to trade information in exchange for aid.”

All eyes stared at the Commander. 

“Bring them in.”

…………………………

N.A.C.H.T reminded Phichit of every spy TV show he had ever watched. Their leader, a brunette alpha who introduced herself as ‘Minako’, had a tall slender figure that belonged on Charlie’s Angels, while the beautiful Karina made him think of the sexy Nikita. Then of course, there was Otabek. 

James Bond incarnate. 

The group stood near Yuri, firm and confident, with an aura of sophistication surrounding them. Perhaps it was the smell of expensive perfume, but Phichit thought they were awesome. Not that perfume and spies were much to go on.

“Welcome,” said the Commander, nodding in greeting.

“Thank you for taking the time to listen,” said Minako.

“Yuri mentioned information,” said Seung-gil who relaxed into his seat. “What can you tell us about Nikiforov’s mate?”

Minako gestured to Karina. “Go on.”

The omega sighed. “Well, I can tell you that Yuuri isn’t evil, but he is terrified of leaving the estate. He’s under the impression that Viktor is the one thing standing between him and whatever he was running from.”

“You don’t know who killed his family?” said Seung-gil with a raised eyebrow. He took a note.

Karina shrugged. “We have an idea, but nothing confirmed. Though I do know Yuuri and Nikiforov knew each other before all that happened, back in his beta days.”

“Wait! Hold on!” said Phichit standing up out of his seat. “They had met before Katsuki’s discovery?”

She nodded. “I don’t know the details, just that Yuuri was unaware of Nikiforov’s involvement with the Bratva at that time. The day he moved in was the day he found out.”

“It absolutely terrified him,” muttered Yuri. “Straight into compliance. Bloody coward.”

Seung-gil ignored him. “And the Pakhan’s affections? Do you know where that came from?” 

“He never mentioned it.”

“Damn!” said Phichit, gripping his hands in frustration. “Without that knowledge we can’t use the omega as leverage!”

“Trust me,” whispered Minako. “We know that.”

Phichit paced, not wanting to sit back down. How could well-behaved Yuuri Katsuki come into contact with Nikiforov and why would he stay with the man?

“And this ‘idea’ of the omega’s pursuers?” asked Seung-gil.

“We have a hunch,” said Minako. “Have you heard of the Top 25?”

Phichit stopped. He had heard of the Top 25. They were always on the news. An exclusive group of extremely rich individuals, consisting of D-grade betas who’s near non-existent fertility drove them headfirst into careers. 

“That doesn’t make sense,” muttered Seung-gil. “Couldn’t they just find a surrogate? There are places where that is legal and they have the money to do it.”

“They couldn’t find an omega of high enough ‘quality’,” said Otabek, finally speaking. He leaned back into the wall.

“What does that have to with Katsuki?” asked the Commander.

“No clue,” said Karina. “Like I said. We couldn’t get much out of him.

“I think I know,” said Sara, from behind a laptop. 

They all turned to her and she shrugged, gesturing to her screen.

“Yuuri is incredibly smart, and I’m not just talking about street smarts. He made it into Japan’s most prestigious university right out of high school. Although he only went for a year before his discovery,” she said, eyeing Phichit. “He also was a competitive figure skater. Got so far as to represent Japan, winning silver. He only lost by a few points.”

“Super smart, super athletic, super fertile… he’s the perfect egg donor,” muttered the Commander.

“I thought you said there was nothing special about him,” said Phichit, crossing his arms.

“I said that no one had a reason to kill his family,” said Sara. “Squeaky clean.”

She gestured to her computer. “Although, I can’t place where he met Nikiforov beforehand. None of their locations and dates match up.”

“Online?” said the Commander. “Perhaps they met in a chatroom?”

“Is it possible to fall for someone via chatroom?” said Phichit, scratching his head. 

“It doesn’t matter,” interjected Seung-gil, turning back to Minako. “So your theory is that Katsuki bonded with Nikiforov because…” 

He made a motion with his hand for her to fill in the blank.

Minako sighed,“Because Viktor is one of six people in the world the Top 25 won’t touch with a ten-foot pole. A bond ensures that Yuuri physically can never give them the kids they want and it increases Viktor’s possessiveness ten fold.”

“Practically, foolproof,” said Seung-gil, nodding in approval. “If it is the Top 25.”

“And as long as Nikiforov stays besotted,” muttered Yuri. 

Their leader shook her head and took in a deep breath.

“At least,” said Minako. “That’s the theory. Despite his cooperation during the escape, he adamantly refused to give information about himself or the Pakhan. He had very little faith in legal operations.”

She then grinned. “We can use this to our advantage. Yuuri hasn’t even told Nikiforov.”

The Commander leapt out of his seat. “Really!”

“Really,” said Karina. “Yuuri didn’t want ‘Vitya’,” she quoted the word with her fingers, “to realise he was using him.”

It was a logical move. Especially when dealing with someone as crazy as Nikiforov. 

“I wonder how they met?” asked Phichit into the air. “For Nikiforov to treat Katsuki like he does.”

“Oh, NO!”

“Sara?”

She looked over her laptop, panicking. “Are you sure Nikiforov doesn’t know about the Top 25?”

“Certain,” said Karina. “Yuuri thought that Nikiforov would accuse him of ‘manipulation’. Why?”

“Because nine of them have disappeared in the past two years,” said Sara. “All of them under dubious circumstances.”

……………………………………..

One Month Later

The footsteps of Marco Fontenez were silent, despite the hardness of the marble floor. The office was busy at this time of day, that being noon in the bright and sunny Mexico City. Other betas bustled around to get work finished before lunch while pretty omega processed papers and brought over coffee to their tired co-workers.

Marco was grateful for his beta employees, really. But the smiles sent to him from the omega were the epitome of his day. He longed for one of those flashy grins to be smiling at him when he got home.

But Marco was a D-grade beta, and thirty-seven this June. Despite his empire, his money, his fame, no omega dreaming of a family would ever choose him, and he learned the hard way that the few who did were only after his money. They never intended to smile at him or give him children.

He turned a corner, walking into the office that dealt with his more… unsavory dealings.

A dark-haired beta, sitting at the desk, looked up at him and frowned. Marco shut the door behind him.

“Any news on the omega?” he asked. “It’s been five months since we got anything.”

“None, sir. We’ve tried every avenue. Is there a chance he just died on the street?”

Marco remembered the one time he had met this omega via a video call. His dark, delicate features contrasted with the fighting spirit that had shone in his eyes, a real definite beauty. His record marked him as an intelligent rarity that would have, no, will produce the perfect children.

If only the bitch had cooperated. 

Marco gritted his teeth as he remembered the fateful conversation.

The bitch didn’t get it.

After the children were born he would have been flown to the most luxurious mansions to spend time with them, and when night fell he would be making love to powerful men who would have given him anything his little heart wanted. Kids, money, influence… what more could an omega want?

Some fucking alpha he was in ‘love’ with, apparently.

His time would have been better spent with men like Marco, who wanted nothing more than to see that pretty figure in his sheets. But, no. The bitch wanted his piece of shit alpha that probably struggled to pay cheap rent.

He supposed, for an omega, an alpha cock would be worth it…

“That’s impossible,” snarled Marco. “The omega is alive. He’s a fighter.”

The door opened with a creak. Marco didn’t bother to look up.

“Get out! We’re on business.”

A deep Swiss accent answered. “Pardon me, Mon Cher. But I think you’ll want me to stay.”

Marco’s eyes widened at the smell of a sweet scent and turned towards the door.

There, in an expensive red suit, stood Christophe Giacometti, the blonde alpha leader of the Swiss mafia. His lips were puckered as he shook his head disapprovingly. A brunette male omega stood behind him with a briefcase and was casting an affectionate smile towards the Alpha.

Marco gritted his teeth.

“Send everyone home early today,” said Christophe. “Including the man behind you. We need to talk.”

He turned to the omega with a smitten expression. “Set up the connection darling, then join Josef at the coffee shop downstairs. We’ll continue our vacation when I’m done.”

The omega nodded happily and proceeded to walk over to the computer desk while Marco’s employee ran out of the room. 

“What do you want, Giacometti?” said Marco. 

The omega opened the briefcase and pulled out a piece of hardware. He started to fiddle with the wiring.

The alpha smiled. “Just returning a favor to a friend. That is what friends do, no?”

A clicking noise sounded when the omega plugged in something, followed by the telltale ‘ding’ of the computer turning back on. The omega put on a pair of headphones and paused for a moment, before smiling at the screen.

The omega waved. “Privet, Vitya!”

It was a rather weak attempt at Russian, but the omega didn’t seem to notice. He seemed to be listening to something. Then nodded.

“Da.”

He took the headphones off and gestured to Giacometti. “It’s ready, Chris!”

“That’s my, darling! Now make sure you get yourself a nice cold dessert while you wait for me. It’s so hot today!”

The omega jogged over and gave the alpha a peck on the lips before leaving the room to head downstairs. It wasn’t until the tapping of his feet had faded that the mafia leader spoke again.

“I’m so lucky to have him in my life,” said Giacometti, still gazing at the closed door with a hand on his heart.

He jolted. “Oh, can’t keep our guest waiting!”

The alpha ushered Marco to the desk and pushed him into the chair. In front of him were two sets of headphones, one of which Giacometti forced on him, and then there was the computer screen. It featured a face Marco had hoped he would never see again.

“Ni-Nikiforov!”

The silver-haired man smiled and waved. He appeared to be in some kind of upmarket office.

“Hello, Fontenez!” he said cheerily.

“What do you want?” said Marco. “You got your revenge against Alonsi in Germany. I specifically remember hearing you gassed the place.”

Nikiforov tilted his head, but maintained his smile.

“Ah, yes. The newspaper had dubbed it the ‘Auschwitz Crises’, which I find offensive. I don’t have any issues with Judaism…”

“What do you want?”

Nikiforov sighed. “Well, you see, I’m planning a surprise for my Yuuri.”

Chris grinned, his own headphones now on. “I always knew you were a romantic, Vitya.”

Nikiforov rubbed his neck sheepishly. “What can I say? It’s my Yuuri!”

Yuuri… Marco knew that name. 

“Th-The omega?” he said.

Nikiforov’s eyes brightened. “Yes. You know, the one who you tried to capture with the other Top 25? Or should I say, Top 15?”

“There are sixteen of us!”

Giacometti shook his head knowingly, an action that made the beginnings of panic rise in Marco’s chest.

“What do you want?” said Marco again.

“I told you,” said Nikiforov. “I’m preparing a surprise for my Yuuri. We’re engaged you see, and there have been some…. Well…” 

A terrifying grin lit up the Pakhan’s face. “Some developments.”

Marco’s stomach plummeted as Nikiforov gestured off into space. His unfocused gaze clearly not directed towards him. 

“There I stood, wondering what I could possibly give my Yuuri as a wedding present,” began Nikiforov. “I can never ask my Yuuri what he wants because the only answer he gives me is ‘I’ll love anything if it is from you, love!’, which is adorable, yet extremely unhelpful. “

He made an exasperated sigh, but didn’t sound annoyed in the slightest. 

“I understand that he is being honest and that he already wants for nothing, meaning he literally wants nothing. But I want to give him something anyway. It’s tradition! Now he has the… developments… my Yuuri is the happiest I’ve ever seen him, which is wonderful, but it makes the wedding gifts so much harder!”

He clicked his fingers, as if an idea had come into his mind.

“Then I thought, what if I could take away a source stress out of my Yuuri’s life! You see, I know what you betas did to my in-laws. My Yuuri is so traumatized by the whole ordeal that he’s never even mentioned it to me!” 

“Perhaps he was worried about how you’ll react?” said Marco. Trying to maintain his cool. He had to keep up casual conversation.

“Exactly! My Yuuri is such a good omega, I understand that his desire for revenge must come as a bit of a shock.”

Marco’s stomach plummeted further. “What?”

“Well, revenge is perceived to be such an unomega thing, no? My Yuuri probably thinks I’ll find it inappropriate, but you know what Fortenez?”

“Uh…”

“Anyone can want revenge. It is not a trait specific to gender and, personally I think it is a rather natural to wish for someone’s suffering after they have hurt you. Keeps things balanced, yes?”

Marco gritted his teeth, yet again. So was this what it was all about? Was the omega fucking Nikiforov for revenge?

“That bitch asked you to…”

“No, no! Like I said. It’s a surprise! I can’t surprise my Yuuri if he is expecting it, can I? Anyways, I still haven’t repaid you for that attempted abduction last year.

Marco froze. “You knew that was us?”

“Of course, I did. It scared my Yuuri,” he said, as if that mere fact was the sole reason behind his knowledge. “I hate the idea of any amount of fear affecting his developments! There is only so much an omega can do to relax themselves when a potential threat is still around.”

It happened again. That glint in those icy eyes at the ‘development’ word. That smirk of success, one Marco had seen on the faces of many men in his workplace and had envied. It was an expression he was hoping would be plastered on his face when he finally got ahold of that omega.

No way… It couldn’t be. 

“Are these developments, by any chance, a pregnancy?” asked Marco.

“Oh…” said Giacometti with a sigh. “You weren’t supposed to figure that out.”

Neither of the alphas appeared to really care.

“Listen Nikiforov, we’re both grown men here. Why don’t we make a deal?” said Marco. He was a businessman. 

He could do this.

“Hm…” Nikiforov tilted his head in the other direction.

“You just want the omega for children,” said Marco. “Why not foster a relationship between sixteen of the worlds largest companies and hire him out? We’ll all get kids and prosper as a result. The omega gets paid out, we get our heirs and a massive profit… everyone wins!”

The Pakhan waved a hand, still smiling, but bored. “Not interested. I plan to give my Yuuri as many of my children as possible. Besides, he has no interest in conceiving your spawn. You did arrange for the murder of his family, no?”

Marco shrugged, still attempting to appear calm. “He rejected a fair proposition. You understand?”

The Pakhan started fiddling with something off-screen. “Sadly, I don’t. In the Bratva, we only do what you lot organized when our partners go against already arranged business dealings.” He then shrugged.

“I would never hold it against a legal business for not wanting to sign up with me or who amicably chose to end things between us. This business isn’t for everyone, and I can respect their desires for a clean life. So long they keep quiet, of course.”

Giacometti nodded. “That’s how it goes.”

Nikiforov held up his head in a noble fashion. “Just last week, an old associate of mine in firearms was retiring, but his son is intelligent and got a job teaching biology at some university. “

He leaned forward, closer to the camera. “Good, clean life, yes?”

Marco nodded furiously in agreement. 

Nikiforov nodded back. “He asked me if it was okay to give me his remaining stock and end his side of the business. He thinks it best for his son to remain clean, see. I have no worries with things like that. Good man. No debt. Wants what’s best for his family. Why would I spill blood over that?”

That menacing grin returned and Marco’s heart rate increased. He could see where this was going.

“My Yuuri and his family owed the Top 25 nothing, Mr.Fontenez. They had no debt to settle. No favors owed to you…”

Nikiforov shook his head, clicking his tongue. “He should have been able to reject your proposal without the spilling of blood. But due to the damage you and your friends have caused, I’m afraid you owe him quite a bit instead, and I’m not sure if you can pay it off with money alone.”

“It was a wonderful proposition!” said Marco. “He would have been living in luxury, and his children would be heirs to the most impactful organizations in the world! “

“A wonderful proposition for you lot? Or for my Yuuri?”

“He should have agreed to it!”

“That wasn’t for you to say. But, oh well. If you hadn’t done it, my Yuuri never would have seen how perfect he was for me and we wouldn’t have bonded. So, thank you for that.”

“Bonded?”

Nikiforov smirked. “Yes! Another reason why your business deal wouldn’t work. My Yuuri only wants my children, you see.”

Typical A-grade. Perhaps Marco did have an advantage. He smirked back at the screen. 

“So, you don’t know about his other alpha?”

The smirk vanished. “What?”

Marco shrugged, raising his arms in a guessing gesture as he tilted his head.

“When Makumi and his men visited the Katsuki family home and offered our proposition, Yuuri declined because of this alpha he had fallen for. A real catch, apparently.”

Blue eyes narrowed. “Go on…”

Marco leaned forward. “The bitch described him as a good-looking man who swept him off his feet but couldn’t be with for some noble reason.”

“Who?”

Giacometti puckered his lips at the tone. 

“Who?” Nikiforov said again.

“I don’t know?” said Marco mockingly. “Just some foreign bastard that he met in Barcelona.”

A beat of silence, then a giggle… a chuckle…

Marco’s eyes widened.

The Pakhan laughed. Hard. So hard that he started crying and was having trouble staying upright.

“Ah…” said the Pakhan, taking in a deep breath. “As usual, I’m jealous over nothing. ”

He flicked his wrist at Giacometti. “We are done here. Get it over with.”

The panic rose up again as Giacometti cracked his neck. “Wait!”

“Chris, be a dear and keep it tidy, don’t want your omega throwing up his dessert,” the Pakhan continued, reaching over to the screen to turn off the camera. “Also, freeze the body immediately this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. There you have it. Please let me know you think and thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Next chapter gets started on the investigation. We'll be seeing more of Phichit and the gang and a-lot more of Yuuri. ;)
> 
> Again, thanks so much to Dedicaa for beta reading! :)


	8. Nokia Vs Ferrari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's talents get put to use and Yuuri starts to get confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Woot! 
> 
> Again thanks so much to Dedicaa for beta reading! You've done an awesome job!
> 
> This chapter has more of a focus on our beloved Phichit! :D Next chapter will focus on our darling Yuuri Katsuki and his past. (Dun Dun DUN!)
> 
> Don't forget to kudos or comment if you enjoyed it! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy!

The peeling wallpaper and decaying front door signified how long the Yu-topia Katsuki Onsen had been abandoned.

It was no longer the place of relaxation the website had described in its last update. Yet, despite the decay, flowers and gifts were laid out at the entrance in remembrance of the horrors that occurred five years ago. A teddy bear holding a sign with ‘ _We <3 You Yuuri’_sat tall in the center, as if it were guarding the place for the omega’s return.

Phichit took a deep breath, grateful for the thickness of his coat in the chilly Hasetsu winter. The old onsen appeared to be  the perfect setting for a horror movie.

“You alright?” said Otabek from behind him.

Phichit took another breath. “Yeah.”

He stepped forward, trudging through the snow with keys in hand, into the abyss of the haunting resort.

……………….

**One week earlier**

“Another one is dead!” screamed a frustrated Sara as she stomped into the office. “That’s three of the Top 25 in less than a month!”

Phichit frowned at his computer screen. The surge in deaths didn’t make sense, especially since the perpetrator had been content with slowly killing them off before. Why the increase? Did Katsuki finally tell the Pakhan the identity of his family’s murderers?

He shook his head. There wasn’t any evidence that Nikiforov was involved.

Yet.

“How is N.A.C.H.T. going with contacting the remaining, what is it now... 12?” he asked.

“Shit,” said Seung-gil from the whiteboard. He had drawn an outline of another plan and was mid-way through drawing an arrow. “They seem to be aware that it’s either Nikiforov or a jail cell. I guess they value their reputations more than their lives.”

“Well, there’s some good news at least,” yelled out the Commander from the hallway.

A small parcel was in his hands as he strolled in, placing it down on his desk.

“This should excite you Phichit,” he said.  “According to the Japanese Interpol Unit this is supposed to be Katsuki’s personal mobile phone.

Phichit jumped up, scissors out. “Excited is an understatement.”

He slit the box open and an old Nokia with a poodle keychain fell out with a bunch of shipping foam. Picking up the silver device in his hands, Phichit began the first step of the examination. He could make out the impressions of slender fingers aligned where paint had been worn off from repeated use. The keyring was also quite old, featuring fluff that had started to fall off.

He then walked over to his computer and watched as the screen lit up as he plugged it in.

You could tell a lot about a person by their phone and how they use social media. For example, from Phichits brief look at the message box, Katsuki was not much of a texter and the few conversations he did have were almost always started by his family.  His sister asking  _Working tonight?_ and  _You coming?_ appeared to make up the bulk of his messages.

Yuuri also cared more about practicality then trends, if the unfashionable Nokia was anything to go by.

“Can you do a hack and search on my laptop, Sara?” he asked.

“My specialty!”

Ten minutes of furious typing later and all of Katsuki’s messages from a five-year period dominated Phichit’s computer screen. Sara then went back to her own computer and again started to furiously type whatever she had been working on earlier.

“He wasn’t very technical,” muttered Phichit as he gazed at the dates and relative lack of texts. “He must have had this phone since he was, what? 13?”

“That doesn’t matter. Now does anything stand out?” said the Commander.

Phichit narrowed his eyes and scanned the data for any anomalies in Katsuki’s general behavior. He scrolled a bit then typed, ‘sent messages’ into the search bar.

There.

“He has only initiated around fifteen texts himself while in ownership of this phone,” said Phichit. “Most to the mobile company, some to his sister, and one to someone called ‘Kostya’ three months before the shooting.”

“Three months? Really?” said the Commander. “Bring it up.”

Phichit clicked on the message and the conversation appeared.

**Sent June 12 2013**

**Hey Kostya! Just touched down in Japan.**

_**Received June 12 2013** _

_**I’m glad you’re safe, Yuuri.** _

**Sent June 12 2013**

**Wanna talk on Skype later? I’ll be free at 8 after dinner. (2pm for u right?) I’ll show you that textbook I was talking about earlier.**

_**Received June 12 2013** _

_**That thing the size of a bathtub? We still have that bet if it is real or not. (And yes, 2 pm)** _

**Sent June 12 2013**

**That’s the one! Also, do you have email? I know you don’t use Facebook or Twitter, but international texting costs a fortune.**

_**Received June 12 2013** _

_**No worries. My email is ice-daddy-alpha@Nunderseige.com.** _

**Sent June 12 2013**

**Bwahaha! ICE-DADDY-ALPHA!!!**

_**Received June 12 2013** _

_**A friend of mine made it for me and linked everything up before I realised.** _

**Sent June 12 2013**

**Sure they did…**

_**Received June 12 2013** _

_**Have you received your gift yet? If you want I can arrange it so it doesn’t cost you anything on your phone bill.** _

**Sent June 12 2013**

**Is that really a thing?**

_**Received June 12 2013** _

_**Yes! It would only work between the two of us though.** _

**Sent June 12 2013**

**Worth it!**

_**Received June 12 2013** _

_**Consider it done!** _ ****

**Sent June 12 2013**

**I see my parents! Talk to you soon! 143**

_**Received June 12 2013** _

_**Talk to you soon! 1432** _

There were no further texts between them. At all.

Phichit read over it again. It was odd. What were the chances of Yuuri Katsuki, a ‘beta’ who barely ever conversed over text, initiating a conversation a few months before his family was gunned down?

He clicked back and gazed over the data again. People contacted Yuuri through text, not the other way around.

And those numbers…143. 1432.

What did they mean? And what ‘gift’?

“Seung-gil,” said Phichit. “What are the chances of us accessing Katsuki’s email and Skype accounts?”

“Sara could do it in the hour.”

“Ha!” said Sara from behind her computer. “I’ve already done it! Only one email from this ‘Kostya’ though and nothing on Skype. I’ve got it up if you want to take a look at it.”

“You’re amazing.”

“I know.”

She clicked on a few things and the email came up on a television monitor.

_Hey Kostya!_

_The gift arrived! Is that one number on the contact list yours? Don’t want to send some weirdo pics of Vicchan._

_I can’t wait to Skype you again. I’m glad you’re enjoying that job of yours, but international flights are the definition of separation. I miss you, and the hours between our chats feel longer when I know you can’t pick up. On top of that, my anxiety acted up when I saw those terror attacks on the news. Stay safe and text me when you get there. I don’t care which phone you use._

_My sister found our texts yesterday and she supports us! Mari offered to help me see your next competition. She’s going to take Mum and Dad on holiday to give me an excuse to go on another tour. How nice is that?_

_My first semester of university has started and I still can’t believe I’m almost eighteen, which is so crazy! I got to dissect a human brain in my first lab. That was pretty cool._

_Aaaahhhhh…. I miss you!! I talked to you yesterday but it feels like forever! We have to organize another Skype session when you get to the US. Are you sure it’s okay for you to pay for my account? You’ve already done so much for me._

_Message me ASAP!_ 143  _._

_Yuuri_

There was no second email and no reply from Kostya.

“What?” said Seung-gil.

“Did they stop talking to one another?” said the Commander.

Something was nagging at Phichit. The signs were there, the behavior was there, but Katsuki wouldn’t use something like that, would he? No way…

But Nikiforov would.

“The gift…” he whispered.

“Phichit?”

“If I know my social media, and I breathe social media, then I bet that gift is an illegal mobile phone.”

Silence.

“How’d you figure that?” asked the Commander with a dubious expression.

“There is no indication that they stopped talking. One or the other would have sent an extra message at some point if that were the case. There is no hint of a fight either, meaning they still appeared to be good friends.”

Phichit bit his lower lip. “I’m betting ‘Kostya’ got Yuuri talking to him via the most secure platforms available. They were hiding something.”

“Secure?” asked Sara. “Are you talking about the lack of monitoring on the Skype network?”

Phichit nodded. “Skype video calls aren’t monitored or recorded, and as such it is a pain in the ass for us. ‘Kostya’ has managed to get Yuuri talking to him via illegal text and Skype to prevent their chats from being infiltrated. It was an intentional move.”

He gestured to the lack of Katsuki’s Skype messages. “That’s why that textbox is empty. Yuuri had another means to organize the Skype sessions. It’s also why ‘Kostya’ doesn’t use Twitter or Facebook, since those platforms keep records of messages. And then thereare the original phone texts… “

Phichit lowered his gaze. “It is damn smart. All we have to work with is a brief text exchange and an email. But we can narrow it down.”

“What?”

“They mention a time zone.”

“Russia,” said Seung-gil without blinking. “Kostya is also a Russian name.”

The Commander raised an eyebrow. “Are you thinking this ‘Kostya’ is the Nikiforov link we have been looking for?”

“Well, I don’t think he is just a competitor Yuuri met overseas,” said Phichit. “Why speak in code? Why the hidden platforms? The only reason we have anything at all is because Yuuri appeared unaware of it.”

Sara coughed from behind them.

“Commander… I found Kostya.”

An image came up on the screen.

It was a podium photo of the 2012 winners of the Grand Prix in Sochi, if the texts layered on top were to be believed. 3rd Emil Nekola, 2nd Yuuri Katsuki and 1st…

Phichit double blinked.

Kostya Nikolaev. A tall aristocratic alpha with long blonde hair who was standing in the center. Icy blue eyes pierced through the camera as the gold medal glinted around his neck from beneath the winning flower bouquet. But blonde hair or silver, long hair or short, there was no denying that face or those  _eyes._

Viktor Nikiforov was the winner of the 2012 Grand Prix.

“No way…” Phichit whispered. “He met Katsuki through  _skating_.”

“And not just at the 2012 final,” said Sara.

She brought up other images, one after the other. Each in different skating tour locations featuring the two of them, all over the world.

“All these photos were taken over a three year period, starting from when Katsuki entered the senior division when he was around 16,” she said. “The last one I could find of them both…”

She clicked a button and an image of a group of teenagers at Sagrada Familia came up dead center of the screen

“Was in Barcelona 2013. It was the final competition Katsuki participated in before his disappearance. He would have been around 17-18 at the time. While he did manage to qualify, for some reason he didn’t compete in the final.”

“Three years,” said Phichit. He narrowed his eyes. “Katsuki and Nikiforov had known each other for over three fucking years before these texts started.”

“And then what?” asked the Commander. “Things appeared to be going somewhere in the three months prior to the Katsuki family murder. Did Nikiforov invite him into the Bratva?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” said Phichit. He stared up at the Commander. “We need to find that phone.”

……………………..

Phichit watched his step as he made his way to Yuuri Katsuki’s bedroom at the other end of the onsen as it was the most likely location of Katsuki’s missing phone. His colleague had volunteered to remain outside on guard to deter any potential interruptions.  

They had a theory. Since the original investigators had not searched for hidden illegal devices, they hadn’t found any. So the phone, if it was a phone, should still be wherever Katsuki had hidden it from his family.

The furniture and all of the Katsuki’s personal items had been removed, but according to police records Yuuri’s room had been untouched. The locals had wanted it spared in the event he was ever found.

The bedroom door was in front of him, slightly ajar. The gap allowed for a glimpse into the simple bedroom.

Phichit took a breath, slide on his plastic gloves, and stepped in.

Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The bed was still unmade and the desk was covered in a thick layer of dust alongside a few textbooks and a computer that Phichit was surprised to learn was still there. At least the place hadn’t been ransacked, giving him hope that the phone hadn’t been moved either. Skating trophies stood on display near the closet and the wall was adorned with posters of various skaters, one of which was ‘Kostya’, a sign that Yuuri had been passionate about the sport.

Now if he were Katsuki, a brainy omega, where and how would he hide an illegal phone?

Phichit started on the desk, opening books and drawers for any hidden compartments, which turned up empty. He then checked the décor, the pillowcase, under the bed…

Then his eyes set on something on the wall, right next to skating trophies.

It was a Grand Prix Gold Medal.

Katsuki never won gold at the Grand Prix.

He moved. There were about twelve trophies, mostly regional competitions from Japan with abstract designs. There were a few larger trophies towards the back with an ice skater at the top, the most decorative also featured the Eiffel Tower.

Paris. If Phichit's memory was correct, Katsuki's senior debut was at the Trophe du France in Paris for the first qualifying round of Grand Prix competitions and he had won it. It was also his first international competition with ‘Kostya’, though he hadn’t been in the Paris line up.

On a hunch, he lifted the Paris trophy and behind it was a wooden box. It was intricately decorated, Phichit even guessed handmade, and it’s obvious high value stood out in the modest bedroom.

He raised an eyebrow, and lifted the lid.

Inside was a Ferrari Vertu -A fucking $5000 phone. Complete with charging cable and instruction booklet.

Bingo.

Phichit’s hands moved, plugging the phone into the wall. Yuuri clearly preferred easy access over security suggesting a lack of knowledge about the Bratva like Karina said, though Phichit hoped, deep down, that Yuuri knew  _something_.

Perhaps he thought ‘Kostya’ was a drug dealer or a pimp? One way to find out.

The screen lit up.

Phichit jumped as a tsunami of ‘dings’ raided his ears.

 _Ding!_   _Ding! Ding!_

There were so many messages and missed calls that it took the better part of twenty minutes for the noises to calm down. Phichit's heart raced as he picked it up with a wary hand, almost scared to look at the magnitude of textboxes on the screen.

November 2013, the month Yuuri had gone missing, had almost eighty missed calls.

 **Received November 12 2013**  

_**Yuuri! Where are you? I’ll find you. Please pick up!** _ ****

 

**Received November 12 2013**

_**I saw the news, Sweetness. It’s okay. I’ll take care of it. Please message me?** _

 

**Received November 16 2013**

_**Who has you my darling? I’ll find them and make everything better. Please call!** _

 

**Received November 18 2013**

_**I swear. I’ll find you. 143.** _

 

**Received November 20 2013**

_**I’m looking Yuuri. I’ll find you. Stay strong,** _ ****

 

**Received November 29  2013**

_**Happy Birthday, my Yuuri. 143. I hope you’re safe. <3** _

 

**Received December 2 2013**

_**Yuuri, are you running? Did you escape? I saw the sighting. Do you not have your phone? Do something to let me know where you are. Please, Sweetness. <3** _

 

**Received December 14 2013**

_**They are chasing you, my Yuuri. That’s why you can’t get to your phone, right? Don’t worry. I’m coming.** _

 

**Received December 25 2013**

_**Merry Christmas, my Yuuri. I’ll keep your presents until you get home. 143 <3.** _

 

There were just so many…

Phichit fell to the floor. He couldn’t believe it.

He kept scrolling. Text after unopened text, over and over, for three years until they abruptly ended.

**Received June 14 2015**

_**We have a lead, Sweetness. I know it’s scary but I hope you will stay where you are this time. I’m on my way. 143 <3.** _

Nikiforov had been searching for Katsuki for that entire period. To think, that the man capable of pulling off the Auschwitz Crises and organize mass induced rape against his own employees, could hold so much affection for one person...

Phichit gawked in disbelief, and yet the evidence was staring at him from his hands.

He took a breath. What was it that Karina had said about Yuuri? That he was scared to leave?  He now wondered if that was really because of the top 25.

After all, Nikiforov would chase Yuuri to the ends of the earth if he left.

He already had.

Phichit shook his head and took another breath, gripping the phone tighter. He needed coffee.

…………………………

It was odd.

Viktor was being Viktor. Working in his office across from the living quarters, an act that most likely was going to lead to someone ending up dead. He had gone to work humming; a sign that said death was planned to be especially brutal.

The pattern had been terrifying during Yuuri’s first year at the estate. The calm hum would sound at the strangest moments, but was most common after a phone call or a discussion with the bodyguards.

Yuuri could hear that hum continuing on its melody alongside the tapping noises of a keyboard. A reaction of sympathy and fear would be his normal response for the poor target currently being lined up for whatever his mate had in store for them, but right now it sounded…

...attractive?

Yuuri was lying down on the sofa in the living quarters with Georgette staring at him from the coffee table as if she was trying to tell him how stupid these emotions were. He could almost hear her snotty voice screaming at him

Yuuri placed a hand on his stomach. Pregnancy did strange things to the mind.

It wasn’t that he didn’t find Viktor attractive, at least in the physical sense. That had always been there. Viktor’s good looks and decent bed skills were how Yuuri made it through his time at the estate, but this was different. Familiar.

As if he was falling in love again.

Yuuri turned to lie on his side, this time facing towards the back of the couch. He was sick of seeing that stuck up expression on the poodle.

And he thought back to Kostya.

They had their similarities, Viktor and Kostya. The gifts, the doting words of affection, the crazy sharp wit always accompanied by a handsome grin…

Yuuri gasped. His heart rate was speeding up.

Dammit.

He had to think of their differences. Yes, their differences.

Viktor laughed during torture. Viktor killed with a wave of his hand. Viktor had organized three car explosions over breakfast…

_He searched for you. He never gave up on you._

Yuuri’s heart beat faster.

_His eyes sparkle brighter. He kisses you harder. He holds you close at night._

Fuck.

It had to be the pregnancy. It had to be.

Yuuri closed his eyes. Differences…

Viktor organized mass revenge rape. Viktor blew up a man with a dildo…

_He holds your hand when walking through the rose garden. He makes love to you under the stars…_

Shit. Fuck. Crap.

It  _was_ happening again. Just like last time. Except it involved more crazy and less common sense.

Yuuri looked down at his belly. The bulge was not even that noticeable, but still felt as if the entire earth was sitting in his stomach. Earlier he had decided to mentally name his new ‘ward’,  _The One Ton Jellybean_ after Lilia had described its size and Viktor wouldn’t shut up about it for a week.

Why, oh why, do you make your Mummy think like this, Jellybean? Do you want him to love your Daddy before you get bigger and decide to pop out into the world? Do you think that will somehow make your already crazy future more stable?

Yuuri paused. He had just thought of Viktor as ‘Daddy’.

What was happening to him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! I always say whelp...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Next two chapters will be complete Yuuri centric. Lots of cutesy 'Viktor' and a little bit of violence at the end... (Warning!)
> 
> If interested, you can follow me and Dedicaa on Tumblr with @HappyCat14fanfiction and @Dedicaa. I'm also on instagram with the username HappyCat14fanfiction. (My picture is of my own cat in bed though, not Yurio) :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments! :D


	9. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that occurred on the night Yuuri moved into the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Chapter 9!
> 
> This is a Yuuri back story chapter. Next is a present Yuuri chapter. I was planning on some cute Daddy Viktor scenes but they'll be coming next chapter instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks to Dedicaa for beta-reading!

The metal surrounding him was cold as Yuuri crawled through the air vent. His wrists ached in resistance, but he kept going, moving, trying to get away.

To think, that after all this time, they had managed to catch him. Yuuri could almost laugh, it was bound to happen sooner or later, but the bastards just weren’t his type. Especially since they commissioned the murder of his family.

Nope. Yuuri wasn’t going to be giving this ‘Makumi’ anything. No kids. No sex. Nothing.

The beta was too stupid anyway. 4321 is a dumb password for a prison cell.

There was a thump. He stopped.

He heard talking. An alpha’s deep voice, comforting and familiar, spoke with confidence against the greasy tones of the crazy betas that worked here.

Yuuri slowed his movements.

He couldn’t afford to be noticed.

The voices became louder, and ahead on the left Yuuri could see light etching itself on the metal wall in a cage-like pattern, a clear sign that he was about to find his exit.

He turned left and, as he predicted, the barrier stood before him.

The voices were echoing around a room that he recognised as the entrance hall. It was a gaudy place with marble flooring and hand-painted walls that reminded him of the Palace of Versailles, which he had visited years ago on an ice skating tour.

Just opulence upon unnecessary opulence.  As if whoever lived here was trying to make up for something.

Or lack of something... in his pants.

Yuuri moved closer to the rails of the barrier, he was on ground level, and could see the shadows of people standing about in the room. He had to crane his neck all the way back to see who they were.

A short beta stood in the center of a group of bodyguards. A beta’s scent tended to smell neutral, like fresh air or water, but this guy reeked of something tangy combined with cologne that was meant to mimic an Alpha’s scent. It was a combination that brought Yuuri’s hands to his nose in disgust. 

He knew this bastard.

Makumi. A flare of rage ignited from somewhere deep within Yuuri’s chest. The bastard who helped organize his family’s massacre.

“We don’t need to create any trouble,” said an alpha. “Just keep with the deal and you won’t go the same way as Alonsi.”

Yuuri cursed his bad eyesight. The speaker was on the other side of the hall and in the blurry edges of his vision. He knew that voice, but couldn’t remember anyone speaking in that tone. Was it some politician? A famous businessman? He could make out the gray outline of a suit, so maybe?

Makumi chuckled. “You don’t scare me Mr. Kostya. I don’t know why you insist on such a stupid name for this particular dealing, but you know that name changes won’t decrease his value.”

Kostya? No…

“You got the money and I kept to your terms. You know how these things work?”

“Ah, but what I need him for is worth all the money in the world.”

“So you are backing out before completing your end of the bargain? Even after I kept to your terms?”

“Is that a problem?”

“It is for you.”

The alpha stepped towards the beta, step by step his image clearing in Yuuri’s vision, and confirming his identity.

Kostya? Yuuri blinked.

What happened to his _hair?_ It had been long and luscious on their last Skype chat. But then again, that happened three years ago… And was not important at the moment.

That idiot! What was he doing here?

His eyes still held that same shade of blue that reminded Yuuri of the ice. After all this crazy painful hell he was suppose to call the past three years, Yuuri was finally staring at something good that had remained.

Kostya had come for him. Kostya still loved him. A bang shot out and Kostya fell to the floor.

And Yuuri’s heart plummeted with him.

“Poison dart, Mr. Kostya,“ said Makumi. He pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid from his shirt pocket and dropped it to the floor. “If you can get to it you’ll live. You have five minutes, though it has a side effect of paralysis.”

No. Nonononononno.

“Let’s leave, gentlemen. Give the man some dignity in death.” 

The betas laughed as they walked out the hall in a huddled group, patting Makumi on the back in a celebratory manner.

The moment the door closed, Yuuri moved. He kicked the vents barrier open and tumbled out, the antidote the only thing in his sights as he pulled himself up despite the exhaustion in his legs and ran across the hall.

He couldn’t lose another person.

He couldn’t let Kostya die.

“You’re still an idiot,” he whispered as he grasped the syringe.

He spun on his heels and sprinted to Kostya’s side, biting the cap off and jamming the needle into the alpha’s arm before he even sat down.

“Yuuri…” the alpha gasped.

“Easy, Kostya,” whispered Yuuri as he cradled an arm under his head. “They might hear us.”

Kostya ignored him and reached up to stroke Yuuri’s face. His eyes were wide and close to tears. The hand went to Yuuri’s upper arm, and moved down to his hands.

“You lost weight,” he whispered.

“Shh. It’s okay,” said Yuuri. “Just shut up and focus on not dying for me. Makumi and his men might come back.”

“It’s really you…”

“SHH!”

The doors swung open. SHIT!

A black-suited alpha with a pompous hairstyle strolled in; behind him were twelve other alphas, each holding a gun to a beta who were dragged in with their necks locked in powerful arms.

The betas were small in comparison to the alphas and the realisation of just how weak they were was written on their faces as they struggled against the grips of the alpha holding them with fear beaming from their eyes.

“Mr. Nikiforov! We have captured the men as you requested.”

Nikiforov? As in, the infamous Pakhan?

Kostya was the one that replied.

“I found my Yuuri. We don’t need to be here anymore.” He gave a casual wave of his hand.

Yuuri felt his body go numb. What?

“Finish them,” Kostya continued. “But keep the leader alive for interrogation.” 

Makumi cried out from the far right but a bang shot out and he fell limp. An old man had shot him from the entrance with a tranquilizer. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed that he had walked in.

“You heard the Pakhan!” said the old man.

One by one the betas were forced onto their knees, too weak to resist. Something lodged itself in Yuuri’s throat. No.

“Fire!” said the pompous alpha.

_Bang!_

They fell like limp dolls with the blood spurting out as if dancing to a serenade. It was a horrific display of brutality that appeared to slow down time until their bodies hit the ground with a _thump._

Yuuri was shaking with his mouth agape. Eleven bodies lay dead. Right there in front of him.

And Kostya had given the order.

“Yuuri? Sweetness?”

He gradually managed to stare down at the alpha now resting his head on Yuuri’s lap. The eyes stared back at him, yet they no longer filled him with warmth.

“I’ll take you home, my darling. It’s going to be okay now.”

They filled him with nothing but cold, steel, _fear._

Kostya raised a hand to Yuuri’s face and stroked his cheek with a smile beginning to light up on his features. “I’ve missed you, Sweetness.”

The thing in Yuuri’s throat was still there. It seemed to grow in size as he stared at the alpha.

He wanted to say something. But he never managed to say it. 

“I missed you, too.” He managed to choke out.

Something drips onto the alpha’s face. Tears. The smile widens.

“Let’s get going, yes?”

Too terrified to do anything else, Yuuri nodded.

 

....................

 

“You lot may leave. Eat your meals in the sleeping quarters. I wish to spend time with my Yuuri.”

Yuuri spluttered as the other omegas left him alone with Kost- no, _Viktor_. Didn’t any of them care? Isn’t this the part of the story where he manages to find some allies in his crazy situation?

He glanced over at the alpha who still had that endearing smile plastered across his face.  A strange knot formed in Yuuri’s stomach as he felt the burning sensation of a blush creeping up his neck. Damn it all! How could he still find this man attractive?

Ko- uh hum – _Viktor_ was the world’s most wanted criminal. A murderer. Who had ordered the death of eleven men less than nine hours ago and didn’t even flinch. Yuuri always knew that Kostya had to have some dubious contacts when he got that phone, but a _Pakhan?_ It was too crazy to even consider for a soap opera.

Though he had been running from a bunch of sex-starved D-grade betas for three years. He shouldn’t be surprised by anything now.

Viktor tilted his head, catching his stare. “Something the matter?”

Shit. That’s right. He had to talk. 

“So… that’s a lot of omegas,” he said, trying to keep as straight-faced as possible.

Viktor grimaced. “Curse of being an A-grade. It’s how my family produces heirs, but don’t worry Sweetness. I don’t even know most of their names.”

It took a few moments to sink in.

Breeding. Those omegas were for breeding.

Then what was Yuuri for?

“You still seem concerned,” said Viktor.

It wasn’t a question.

“I still think ‘Kostya’ when I look at you. It’s a bit weird,” said Yuuri with a light shrug.

“It will take a bit of getting used too,” agreed Viktor. He glanced down at Yuuri’s untouched soup. “Are you having trouble eating? Do you need a command?”

“Uh…”

_Fuck no. Think of something!_

“Just taking it slow. It tastes amazing, but I’m scared it will come back up later if I scoff it down.”

Yuuri glanced back down at his meal. The soup had to be red _and_ the same consistency as blood.

 _And_ Viktor had to be watching him eat it. Yuuri gulped before he grasped the spoon and took a mouthful. Thankfully, the soup did taste amazing, the basil in particular really made the meal.

“I’m glad you like it,” whispered Viktor.

Yuuri gave him a nervous smile and continued to swallow the soup down one spoonful at a time, with Viktor staring at him in awkward silence. The sound of the door opening was very welcome. 

“As you requested, sir,” said a butler, who walked in with a medium-sized package wrapped in snowflake print paper. 

“A gift,” said Viktor in response to Yuuri’s questioning gaze. “I was going to give it to you when you came over to visit, but that never happened so….”

The butler placed the gift in front of Yuuri, right behind his soup bowl. He could now see the green bow planted on the side and the folded lines that appeared almost professional. Not a crease was present, despite the odd shape, and somehow the pattern remained seamless and in perfect alignment. Whoever wrapped this had it down to an art form, and Yuuri couldn’t imagine the time it must have taken them.

“Open it, Sweetness.” 

Yuuri put down his spoon and lifted up the package. He swallowed, trying to focus on the basil flavor that still lingered in his mouth. The package felt squishy as he spun it around in search of the small piece of tape that kept it together.

He peeled the tape back and unwrapped with great care…

A grin spread out across his face.

Soft purple fur, long snout, big pink bow… It took awhile before he realised Viktor was smiling with him.

“You found a Georgette plushie!” said Yuuri. “And you kept her for me?”

“So you like her?”

“Of course! I love her! She’s so soft too…” He squeezed her closer and buried his nose into her head, not knowing what to think.

Viktor reached over, placing his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder and gripping his arm.

“Lilia, one my doctors, said that plush animals are good for omega who are settling down in a new environment,” Viktor shrugged. “I didn’t know that when I bought her for you, but I think it’s a good excuse to make her the first gift you unwrap.”

“First?”

Viktor chuckled. “We have three years of gifts to catch up on, my Yuuri. But don’t worry, the only thing you need to give me in return is an empty bowl of soup.”

He tightened his grip on Yuuri’s arm.

A beeping noise sounded and the butler picked up a device from his belt to read the screen.

“Sir!” he said. “Mr. Stepan asks, ‘What should we do with this ‘Makumi’ guy’?”

“Has the nail remover come in yet?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then we’ll test it on him, tomorrow. The supplier told me it’s a new model that has only just come out.”

“Pardon me, sir. But isn’t it the supplier’s job to do the testing?”

Viktor sighed. “The police are on his tail at the moment and so he hasn’t had a chance to do it. He gave us a massive discount in return though, so it’s okay.”

Yuuri glanced away from the red liquid in the bowl as he attempted to swallow another spoonful, careful not to get any on the poodle sitting on his lap.

_Nail remover? As in torture?_

“But enough of that now,” said Viktor. “My Yuuri and I have some catching up to do.”

He waved his hand. “Bring out the next gift!”

And so it went. Yuuri unwrapped about fifteen presents that night. He would learn that was only about a quarter of what Viktor had stored away for him.  

Most of the gifts were items Viktor had heard were good for omegas settling into new homes, such as a huge fluffy blanket and a little watch that could be used to track stress levels. Others were quite extravagant, like leather-bound works of Jane Austen and a stunning diamond necklace that Yuuri never wanted to know the price of.

And besides Georgette, he had also been given two other plushies, a whale and a lamb that he called Bluey and Shank respectively.

Yuuri hated the fact that he loved them.

“I can’t believe you remembered that joke about the blue whale,” he said finishing up on the last of his soup.

“Of course I remembered!” said Viktor. “ It had me laughing all night.”

“It’s such a dad joke!”

“That’s why it’s funny!”

Yuuri started to laugh but caught himself.  Was it appropriate to laugh after witnessing murder?

A gentle hand grasped his wrist.

“You must be exhausted. I’m sorry I kept you up so late,” said Viktor.

He stood up, tugging Yuuri by the wrist. “I’ll show you to your room. Mila must have set up the bath by now.”

Yuuri attempted to be amicable as he was dragged around through the maze of the building. He knew it was huge just from standing out the front, but inside it appeared even larger, which was odd considering that they were going even deeper underground.

Underground.

That’s where Yuuri’s room was.

The windows had disappeared after the second flight of stairs and Viktor’s hand had moved from Yuuri’s wrist to his waist, steering him around every corner and down each step. He started talking once they got inside the elevator.

“You have the most secure room in the facility! Only Mila and myself have the password so you don’t have to worry about anyone breaking in,” he said, as the light next to floor ‘O3’ lit up. “It’s nice and spacious with plenty of entertainment. You’ll love it!”

Yuuri wondered if it was really designed to keep people out, or to keep him locked in under Viktor’s watch. It wouldn’t surprise him. There were probably cameras hidden about the place if he considered the alpha’s past behaviour.

He wasn’t stupid. Yuuri agreed to enter the relationship knowing A-grades were overprotective by nature.

There were a few moments when it had freaked him out. He remembered ‘Kostya’ convincing him to videotape a few of his ice-skating lessons to see what his rink mates were like and then begging to attach a tiny camera to his shirt collar, which Yuuri had refused to do.

Then there was the incident with the phone. When Yuuri did some research and discovered that the small sticker on the side was a tracking device. He had gritted his teeth at the time and ignored it. ‘Give and take’ was what he told himself.  If Kostya getting the occasional video and Yuuri’s exact location gave him peace of mind than by all means Yuuri would provide them so long as it didn’t go overboard.

This new room will be the definition of overboard. Yuuri was certain.

“It will be nice to sleep in peace for a change,” he said.

“I’m glad,” said Viktor.

The elevator stopped on floor ‘08’ and opened to a small hallway where a red-haired beta lady stood in front of a door.

“Sir,” she said. “The bath is ready.”

“Thank you, Mila. You are free to go to your quarters.”

She went into the elevator, leaving Yuuri alone with Viktor again. 

“Would you like me to show you around?” said Viktor. 

“I’ll be fine. You and I will probably end up talking all night and I’ll never get to sleep. Though we have to do that some time. 

Viktor chuckled. “That’s true.” 

Yuuri then became very aware of the hand still on his waist and his proximity to a very attractive alpha.

He had to go to bed. 

“Good night, Viktor,” he said and attempted to break off into the room but a strong force pulled him back.

Viktor kissed him.

It was hard, deep, passionate, and a whole bunch of other words Yuuri knew about yet couldn’t think of at that moment. Viktor’s tongue circled around his own, like when they shared their first kiss in Barcelona. Viktor's mouth, large and warm, encased his lips so hard that Yuuri couldn't do anything else but kiss him back until his breath left his lungs.

Viktor pulled away, leaving Yuuri gasping.

“I missed you,” he said for the second time that day.

“I missed you too,” whispered Yuuri. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Of course. I’ll have Mila escort you in the morning.”

Yuuri gave him another brief kiss, before turning around and walking into his new room. He stopped at the door to share a smile with Viktor. The alpha’s eyes had started to sparkle just as they once did in Barcelona and in the many Skype videos since.

The door closed.

He stood still and waited for what seemed like forever, until the sound of a sigh came from the other side and the echo of footsteps faded away.

Yuuri took in a deep breath, strolled into the bathroom, aware of the likelihood of him being watched, stared at the full bathtub of water, shut the bathroom door and started to strip.

Toothbrush and toothpaste were in a holder on the bathroom sink. He grabbed them and started to brush.

If there were cameras in the bathroom, then he hoped that his ass would distract Viktor while he washed his mouth out.

He brushed and brushed, desperately trying to remove the taste of the man from his tongue. It wasn’t the same as Barcelona. Not the same at all.

Viktor tasted different.

And he had no idea what the flavor was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's what happened...
> 
> I have no clue if I'll be able to get the next chapter up before Christmas, so just in case, Happy Holidays! 
> 
> You can find Dedicaa and I on Tumblr with @Dedicaa and @Happycat14fanfiction.
> 
> I'm also on Instagram with @Happycat14fanfiction. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment or kudos to let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Love of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets a dog and thinks about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D 
> 
> Here is chapter 10! The big one zero! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to Dedicca for beta reading!
> 
> And as always, if you enjoyed it please comment and kudos! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> P.S. The bad guy last chapter was 'Makumi' no 'Masumi'.

“I’m sorry work took so long today, Sweetness!” said Viktor, walking into the living quarters with a skip in his step. “What would you like to do this afternoon?”

His Yuuri was laying on the couch, facing away away from Viktor. He was staring at his belly with a delicate hand on the small baby bump and appeared lost in thought.

Viktor frowned. “Sweetness?”

His Yuuri jolted. “Sorry, love. I didn’t notice you come in.”

“Is everything alright?”

His Yuuri’s hand clenched his shirt right above the baby bump.

“Of course. Just thinking about the chances of us having kids. It’s still hard to believe, you know?” He said with an awkward smile.

Viktor huffed. His Yuuri wasn’t meeting his gaze, instead choosing to stare at  Georgette. Viktor stepped forward, one foot at a time, noting the rising level of sweat appearing at the base of his mate’s neck with each step.

He squatted next to him so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

“Yuuri,” whispered Viktor. “I’m your alpha. Please tell me the truth.”

His Yuuri cringed.

“I…” he took a breath and glanced away.

“Yuuri…”

His Yuuri’s face screwed up before he blurted out, “I just wish they could be with us too. Mum and Dad would have been so excited…”

Ah. That’s why his Yuuri was keeping quiet. Viktor hated this topic.

“I’m sorry,” said Yuuri. “I know I shouldn’t be thinking about it, but I know they would have loved you and Maksim.”

Viktor hated it because it was the one thing he couldn’t change.  
  
“It’s fine,” said Viktor, gritting his teeth. “I suppose it’s normal to think about family when making one. Do you need to cuddle? We could keep it simple tonight.”

“That would be lovely, Vitya.”

His Yuuri shuffled over with a smile. Viktor sighed and laid down in the seat, placing an arm around his mate’s waist and resting his hand on top of the bump. He smiled as his Yuuri gripped his hand. Under their fingers was a child. Their child. Made of their flesh and blood.

It was like living in a dream.

His Yuuri snuggled into his chest. “Love?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think they are watching us? Mum, Dad, and Mari? Maybe next to your parents?”

Viktor paused. Pregnancy made omegas think odd things. His Yuuri starred up him, wide-eyed and tired, waiting for an answer.

“I have no doubt,” He sighed with a fake grin.

His Yuuri closed his eyes and purred. Viktor pulled him closer and breathed into his Yuuri’s hair. He couldn’t quite describe it, but his mate’s scent had changed since the pregnancy. The smell of vanilla and roses still hung in the air yet it was warmer, like walking into a kitchen on a cold winter’s day.

Viktor’s gaze settled on the large blue engagement ring glistening from his Yuuri’s finger.

The wedding day had been set for when his Yuuri would be five months pregnant. His stomach will be round and full, but not so much that his Yuuri would have difficulty walking down the aisle. Mila had assured him that a couple of dresses had already been shortlisted and had hinted at some not so innocent additions to the clothing haul, much to Viktor’s delight.

His Yuuri didn’t tend to wear dresses. He supposed it had to do with all that time his mate spent as a beta, not that any of that mattered now. Viktor understood. At the time, his Yuuri’s omega signs were not so obvious, least of all to himself.  

There was the anxiety and the preference to have omega or female beta friends, but they weren’t the most obvious sign. No. It was his Yuuri’s insistence that he held a ‘strange’ attraction to alphas - male alphas specifically – and had difficulty in the dating arena of his beta dominated home country. Male betas liking alphas wasn’t unheard of, but it was unusual, as was the desire to work with children. His mate had wanted to be a pediatrician before the family tragedy.

His beautiful scent had been another sign, though a confusing one. It was fragrant, but so subtle in comparison to other omegas that Viktor had simply labeled it  ‘different’. He had not considered anything more when it first touched his nose.

Viktor hummed at the memory.

A soft sigh broke through his thoughts. His Yuuri was staring up at him with darkened eyes.

“That’s a nice song.”

“It’s just a random tune.”

“It’s still nice though.”

Viktor chuckled and kissed his mate’s forehead. “It used to drive you crazy.”

“Yeah, well… Jellybean seems to like it.”

 _Jellybean_? “You mean Maksim?”

“Jellybean is unisex.”

Viktor laughed. “That’s adorable. Does ‘Jellybean’ talk to you often.”

“Oh, yes…”

He stretched out of Viktor’s grip and straddled his waist. With both his hands and a lick of his lips, his Yuuri pushed his dark hair back and puffed out his chest in the sensual way Viktor loved, already causing the saliva to drip from his mouth and encouraging the heat that was building up in his pants.

“And I’m being told to show Daddy just how good his voice sounds.”

His omega was going to be the death of him.

Viktor arched his neck back in anticipation and his mate responded by attacking his jaw with an army of kisses and unbuttoning his shirt with fierce vigor. He had to admit; his sex life had gotten so much better since his Yuuri started these random bursts of sexual dominance after the revolt. It was arousing, for one, and his Yuuri’s creative experiments broke up their routine while paying homage to their less submissive past.

The mares had always been submissive-the weak kind- and Viktor had hated it. There was a subtle difference between submitting for the sake of your partner’s pleasure and doing it for your own greedy needs and the mares had always reeked of the latter.

But his Yuuri was different, always different, as evident by the way he was a currently unzipping Viktor’s pants with his teeth.

Then Viktor saw something from the corner of his eye.

There, on the coffee table, was a copy of Frankenstein with a blue bookmark situated about halfway through.

How could he have forgetten?

“Yuuri…”

“Hmm…” his Yuuri hummed as he started to unbuckle his own pants.

“Are you reading those horror books to get used to my work?”

His Yuuri stopped.

“…Mood killer,” he muttered.

“It’s true then?” said Viktor “You shouldn’t be doing things that make you uncomfortable. We still don’t know what causes your drops.”

His Yuuri cupped his face and leaned forward, revealing a legendary glare that Viktor did not witness very often.

“Viktor,” he began. His Yuuri hasn’t called him by his formal name since the bonding.

Viktor paled.

“We saw horror movies in Barcelona," his Yuuri continued. "And I use to cut open brains at university. Do you really think Frankenstein can compare to that?” 

“Uh…”

“Remember? We watched Nightmare on Elm Street and laughed at the bathtub scene, and followed up with that freaky witch movie where those girls go through a meat grinder and _you_ were the one who threw up. Despite your line of work, I might add!”

“You know there are things I just don’t do,” flustered Viktor. “Cannibalism is one of them. It’s disgusting.”

His Yuuri ignored him. “I was still an omega back then, even if we didn’t know it, and I’m certain that the whole ‘being on the run’ thing strengthened my nerves ten-fold!”

His Yuuri leaned his face closer. “I adore the fact that you worry about me Vitya. But worry about stuff that is worth worrying about. I’m trying to complete that 100 top classics list in the library and I won’t have one of your crazy ideas getting in my way. Are we clear?”

Viktor chuckled. “Clear…”

His Yuuri huffed. “Good.”

“I still worry about it though,” muttered Viktor. “Stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“Then you should get me a puppy,” said his Yuuri without skipping a beat.

A moment passed between them.

“What?” said Viktor.

“I’m serious! They reduce stress in omegas and I want a poodle! Besides, I think loud noises are the main culprit for my drops and having a furry ball of fluff following me around would help with that. Unless I go completely deaf, of course.”

“A puppy…”

“Poodle puppy.”

They stared at each other.

“Sweetness….” Viktor stroked the center his mate’s back and smiled. “You just asked me for something.”

His Yuuri relaxed back down onto his waist. “I’ve asked for things before.”

“But not material things, my dear.  It’s difficult to spoil you when you don’t tell me what you want.”

“Oh,” said his Yuuri. “Well, in that case, I want a poodle puppy.”

“Consider it done.”

His Yuuri grinned. “Now that’s out the way….”

He puffed his chest out again and leaned forward.

“Jellybean just told me that I have to show his Daddy just how grateful I am for that puppy…”

While lying there, watching his Yuuri prepare himself, Viktor had a sudden realisation that he and ‘Jellybean’ were probably going to get along very, very well.

……………………..

Yuuri was walking to his old room quite pleased with himself. He had managed to satisfy his weird attraction for that annoying humming.

He had also managed to get around one of Viktor’s crazy omega ideas and score a dog! A poodle! Just like Georgette! Yuuri had to stop himself from squealing. He had always thought a pet would make things easier, though dropping the idea onto his crazy alpha had not been on his list of priorities.

After their little rendezvous, Yuuri felt a sudden urge to redecorate the bedroom, a feeling that no doubt was manipulated by their Jellybean.

_Their Jellybean._

He could think about that crazy thought later. Right now he had to get Bluey and Shank, who were currently on his old bed. Both plushies were big and cuddly, matching his new decorating theme, and he wanted to be surrounded by soft things that he could hug when he slept next to Viktor tonight.

Though why Jellybean wanted him to do that was beyond him.

The hallways were quiet as he walked. Viktor had mentioned that many of the employees had decided to go on holiday for their annual leave while the weather was still good. Mila, in particular, had recently left for a three-week cruise headed to the islands around Greece and Italy, and was doing some dress shopping for Yuuri while over there.

He finally found the elevator and made his way down to the most secure level of the estate, humming to the elevator music until it reached the bottom floor. His old room still had the old ‘Sweetness’ sign on the door. It was tacky, but also one of Viktor’s earlier romantic gestures and Yuuri never had the stomach to tell him to get rid of it.

When he walked in, the large bed was the first thing that he saw. It was still covered in beautiful blue silk sheets with a giant whale and sheep sitting in the center. A large TV screen hung on the wall opposite the bed on top of an entertainment set filled with various films and books that had once occupied Yuuri’s time. There was also a small kitchen, which had been installed before he arrived at the estate because Viktor knew how much Yuuri liked to cook.

Now that he thought about it, Yuuri could see Viktor in almost every item in this room. Even the bedsheets, which had changed from silver to blue the moment Viktor discovered his favourite colour, had been one of what now seemed to be thousands of loving gifts that made up most Yuuri’s world.

Staring at the bed caused his face to flush red as another memory came forward.

He had lost his virginity on that thing. Possibly even under those same sheets.

It hadn’t been romantic like in the movies, nor did it hurt. Viktor knew what he was doing. The alpha had done it enough times to know how to handle a virgin and Yuuri remembered being very grateful for Viktor’s more experienced hands.

The sex itself hadn’t been embarrassing or awkward, but the event that lead up to it was both of those things multiplied by a million.

That fateful morning, Yuuri had been looking for Viktor. They had planned on spending the following day hiking around the local Russian landscape and Yuuri still had a few questions regarding the security guard set to follow them. He went to the room where Viktor claimed he would be, questions ready, only to witness Viktor’s naked ass hammering behind a mare on a large white bed. Two mares, who were waiting on the side, turned to stare at him as if daring to interrupt.

Viktor continued with an expression of complete disgust. He wasn’t even looking at the omega, rather he stared at the wall as she moaned underneath him. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri had seen Viktor naked, but it was the first time he saw him have sex. In that moment the realisation that Viktor planned to do that with him at some point finally began to settle itself into Yuuri’s reality.

Yuuri’s mind took its time to comprehend the scene in front of him. When it finally sunk in he squeaked and slammed the door shut. He did not care if Viktor saw him or not. Instead he ran all the way back to his room to hide underneath his blanket and bang his head against the headboard to get the image out of his head.

It was confusing. But when he saw Viktor’s face at that moment it was like he was staring at pure _Pakhan_ instead of the crazy Kostya/Viktor mix he was used to dealing with. One day, possibly very soon, he was going to be sleeping with Yuuri with that same expression, and Yuuri’s little heart was having trouble imagining his own face attached to that moaning omega body.

Yuuri avoided Viktor for the rest of the day. Locked him out his room and everything. It wasn’t until a very upset Viktor Nikiforov threatened to blow open the door in the most whiny way possible that Yuuri realised his mistake.

He had forgotten who he was dealing with. After all, Viktor would actually go through with that threat.

“What’s wrong, Sweetness? You missed dinner and you haven’t talked to me all day!” complained Viktor, who then forced his way through the door as soon as Yuuri released the lock.

“Uh… Well…”

“Well?” said Viktor. He stood tall over Yuuri with wide puppy eyes. “Are you sick? Did you have a nightmare again? If you’re too afraid to go out tomorrow, then by all means we can do something else.”

Yuuri saw an image of Kostya flash before him. No… it wasn’t him. He’s not the same. Kostya may have stared at him like that once, but this was Viktor standing in front of him. The same guy who slept with that mare with so much _anger_ and was planning on using him in the same way one day.

The confusion made his stupid past self answer with honesty.

_“Isawyousleepingwithamarebyaccidentthismorning!”_

“Yuuri, I didn’t understand a word you said,” said Viktor with a frown. “It’s okay, Sweetness. I won’t get mad.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and slowed down. “I saw you sleeping with a mare by accident this morning.”

“And why is that a problem? You know why I have to do that.”

Of course, Viktor didn’t get it. He was immune to that stuff, and appeared all the more confused for it.

Yuuri realised his options were limited. He knew an angry Viktor meant punishment and he knew, after witnessing first hand, what those punishments entailed. He began to sweat. Viktor didn’t appear mad at him just yet, so maybe the alpha didn’t quite get what was really going through Yuuri’s head.

“Yuuri?” whispered Viktor. “Do you need me to get Lilia?”

Yuuri was a fertile male omega. That was the only card he could play and as he gazed into Viktor’s gaze, he realised something else.

That card secured his safety, and he could use it whenever he liked.

“What’s wrong with me?” whispered Yuuri.

“Pardon?”

“I’ve been here for a whole year and you haven’t touched me, not like that at least. Am I still too skinny? Is it because I’m a virgin and don’t know what to do?”

The tears came on like a tap. Yuuri still didn’t know if they had been fake or not.

“Am I only a backup plan if you can’t get them pregnant?”

There it was.

He said it.

Yuuri had never known that Viktor was capable of shocked sputtering until that moment.

It had taken a while for Viktor to regain his composure before he finally managed to yell out, “OF COURSE NOT! You’re different…”

“T… Then why?” Yuuri sobbed “Why do you keep me here?”

Viktor reached out and grasped Yuuri’s shoulders. “Because I need you with me!”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my MATE!”

Yuuri sighed as he remembered that declaration. He always knew A-grades were emotionally dependent on their mates, but he hadn’t realised Viktor had already made a mental claim on him.

He was stupid for not noticing.

Mating was very different for A-grades than other types. For all their crazy possessiveness and over the top protection, their mateships were lifelong, and they didn’t need a bond to consider themselves married.

So when Viktor started to gently kiss him and make small movements to get over to the bed, Yuuri knew what the alpha was going to do.

He was going to ‘fix’ their relationship.

And Yuuri was going to let him.

Like the mare, he had turned around with his ass ready, waiting to replicate the earlier scene. It was going to happen sooner or later and the idea of not having to watch Viktor in action was appealing. So he arched his back and waited.

But Viktor made a gentle nudge to flip him over.

“I want to see your face, Sweetness.”

And that was it.

Viktor’s expression never changes when they have sex. It didn’t that first time and doesn’t now. He just stares at Yuuri as if he was attempting to decode every display of emotion that etched its way onto Yuuri’s face. Each hand he moved was purposeful and every kiss tender, almost in a fashion that, Yuuri suspected, was to show just different he was from the mares.

It was loving and passionate, just how he had imagined his first time with Kostya would have been.

Viktor had been kissing his neck during their first knot.

Then Yuuri had orgasmed.

_You’re so beautiful…_

Yuuri shook his head. He didn’t come here to remember that shit. Nope. Just to get Bluey and Shank and head back to the bedroom…

“Hello, Yuuri! It’s been a while!”

Leaning up against the bed frame was a familiar brunette Yuuri swore wasn’t there ten seconds ago.

“Zia? Are you crazy! What are you doing here?”

Zia raised an eyebrow. “Says the guy who wants to stay with Viktor Nikiforov.”

“You seriously think he would let me just walk out of here? Unlike you and the kid, he’ll actually waste half his fortune to go after me. I’ll never live a normal life again!”

“As if your living one now.”

“You know as well as I do that running isn’t an option. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Just checking up on you,” she gestured to his stomach. “You’ve gained weight.”

Yuuri placed a hand on his belly as he stared down at the floor. A thought, a brief protective one, suddenly came to mind. He couldn’t understand why or how, but he had a feeling, or rather an instinct, that was brought on by Zia’s strange black skin-tight suit and her weird haughty expression. She had been a good friend in the past, really, but…

He had to keep quiet about Jellybean.

“Oh… Viktor seems to have a thing for my belly. That government hormone did something to my figure and he ended up liking it. ”

“Did you actually end up producing milk?”

“Enough for a full-grown alpha. Though I’m off it now.”

She smirked. “Kinky… I like it.”

Her smirk vanished along with her friendly aura.

“We found the phone, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s heart stopped.

“What?”

“The phone you were talking to Viktor with before your family tragedy. We managed to get a hold of it.”

Shit.

Yuuri focused his sights on Bluey to calm down his anxiety. Japan’s laws were old-fashioned, but still heavily enforced, and it was because of them that Yuuri had accepted the phone.

The laws forbade male alpha/beta pairings. It was a minimum sentence of four years imprisonment with weekly ‘rehabilitation’ sessions. The pairing was unusual to begin with so there was no real push to change the laws, much to Yuuri’s dismay at the time.

Back in those days he had dreamed of moving to Russia, where the marriage laws were much more lax, and marrying Kostya on the seaside of St Petersburg to the sound of seagulls flying above the ocean.

But alas, he got Viktor Nikiforov instead.

He felt his palms sweat. “So you know I was in an illegal relationship with a male alpha.”

Zia offered a sad smile. “Our communications officer was very interested in finding out why a squeaky clean student would have an illegal phone.” She shrugged. “143? Old text language for ‘I love you’? Yuuri, that’s so cheesy.”

“It wasn’t popular in Japan, so I thought it would be safe…” whispered Yuuri. “Are you back to arrest me?”

“No,” said Zia. “It’s not your fault that Japan has such bigoted laws. I mean, you would have been kicked out of university and your family would have probably been shamed if they supported you. If it wasn’t Viktor Nikiforov on the other end we wouldn’t have even bothered.”

“So you’re not going to tell me off? For being in an illegal relationship?”

“You were an omega anyway, so it ended up being legal,” she shrugged. “And it also happened that your relationship began in Spain, where male alpha-beta pairings are alright, so technically we can’t do shit even if we tried.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To give you some news. I’ll leave as soon I’m done.”

Yuuri took in a deep breath. “Go on.”

“I won’t say when, but in a few days Interpol will be launching an attack on this place.”

Yuuri’s head snapped up. “What?”

“The reduction of employees makes it an ideal time to attack while we have the higher numbers. Did Nikiforov finally go too far for his own men?”

“They’re on leave, actually. Viktor lets them take the summer off to be with family.”

Zia wrinkled her nose. “I feel sorry for the fuckers forced to stay.”

“Don’t be. They get triple pay and a longer holiday come Christmas time.”

“Anyway…” said Zia, cracking her neck. “I need to ask for your help again.”

Yuuri felt his stomach drop and he doubted Jellybean had anything to do with it.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Act as a hostage. Act as _Nikiforov’s_ mate. Scream for him, hold his hand in the courtroom, whatever… Just keep up the little thing you have been doing until we can get him on death row. You’ll have your freedom, Yuuri. And trust me when I say that you’ll be heavily compensated for your trouble.

“And what about the people after me?”

“Interpol has you covered. Trust me.”

Yuuri waited for a moment before replying. “Okay.”

“In that case,” muttered Zia, pulling out a little pin. “I’m going to head off. Take care of yourself Yuuri.”

“You too, Zia.”

She walked passed him, heading out the door, thick boots quiet against the tiled floors.

Yuuri waited a few moments, right up until the sound of the elevator going up echoed down the hall, before turning around and locking himself in the room. He took a breather.

An attack. Any day now.

If Zia had come a month ago he might have jumped at the opportunity in desperation, but his current mind was clearer. ‘Highly compensated’ meant lots of money, and that by itself did not guarantee protection. Beyond Viktor was the Top 25, and money alone couldn’t keep Yuuri safe from them.

His chest ached as memories flooded through his head.

_Their crazy morning routine, Viktor kissing his belly after their first ultrasound, Viktor being so tender after their first heat together…_

_Their._

_Their._

_Their._

Yuuri placed a hand on his belly. Silently begging Jellybean to tell him what to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and kudos to let me know what you thought! :D  
> Follow me on tumblr @happycat14fanfiction and Dedicca with @dedicca!
> 
> Speaking of Tumblr, I have some posts on there discussing the general layout of the grades so go check it out! (I'll provide links at a later date in this note section) :)
> 
> UPDATE!  
> I've been doing (non-spoiler) Tumblr posts about the grading system of this world for anyone who is interested! :D I don't think you need an account to view them. (More on the way!)
> 
> Tumblr post for grades A-C :https://happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/181240467920/a-pakhans-weaknessthe-universe-grades-part-1
> 
> Tumblr post for grades D-E: https://happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/181243670245/a-pakhans-weakness-the-universe-grades-part-2
> 
> Tumblr post for omegas: https://happycat14fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/181486067385/a-pakhans-weakness-the-universe-part-3-omegas
> 
> Enjoy!


	11. Logic? What Logic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit muling over old text conversations when an interesting file arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah! Chapter 11 is complete! :D
> 
> I have been working on a rather neglected HP fic this month, hence the late upload. *Awkward smile*.
> 
> This chapter is very Phichit centric. Next chapter will be a Yuuri chapter and will focus on the abduction itself. Nothing particularly menacing happens, but I know some people have issues with kidnapping so I thought to give a little heads up early on.
> 
> As always, thanks goes to Dedicca at @dedicca on tumblr for beta reading. :) You can follow me with @happycat14fanfiction.
> 
> Let me know what you think in comments. I love hearing from you guys!

Phichit leaned back to stretch his cramping neck. Mobile phones were his life, but even he had to admit that overusing them was hell on the spinal column.

The phone he was using wasn’t even his own, it was Katsuki’s old Ferrari Vertu, making his future back problems worth all the trouble. Phichit’s fingers couldn’t stop clicking through each message and reading the disturbing back and forth texts between Nikiforov and Katsuki. His brain kept spinning with new connections and destroyed any chance of him sleeping at that moment.

The most disturbing messages by far were the ones where Katsuki gave in to Nikiforov’s demands, especially the four videos that made up the ‘introduction’ to Katsuki’s rink mates and the commentary that followed by Nikiforov in the comments.

_ Who is that?  _

_ She’s a bitch. _

_ You shouldn’t eat crap like that Yuuri. I thought the Japanese were healthy. _

_ That was a nasty thing for her to say. _

_ Lovely jump.  _

Ironically, the nude pics and videos were the most normal aspect of their crazy communication. Ruts were difficult to deal with long-distance, so Nikiforov asking for some worn clothing and requesting a sensual video was a typical ‘couple’ thing to do. The video wasn’t even that explicit, just Yuuri talking to the camera while having a bubble bath. 

According to Nikiforov, listening to Yuuri talk like that did wonders during his pre-rut.

Phichit scrolled down and clicked on a conversation that began two months into the relationship.

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:15pm**

**We have gone over this. You can’t send me bouquets through my coach! My friends think I have a STALKER.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:15pm _

_ You don’t like them? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:16pm**

**I loved the flowers, you idiot. You just need to be sly about where you send them. I don’t want anyone getting suspicious.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:16pm _

_ I wasn’t talking about the flowers. Are your rinkmates giving you trouble? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:16pm**

**NO, and that’s not the issue. Just stop sending me presents to the rink.**

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:17pm**

**AND NO, don’t even consider sending them to my university either. WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS!**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:17pm _

_ But how else am I supposed to surprise you? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:17pm**

**NOT WHILE I’M IN JAPAN!**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th  _ _ 4:17pm  _

_ Fine. _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:18pm**

**Great. 143.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:18pm _

_ 1432\. Why aren’t you at the rink right now? You only stayed for 20min. Normally you train until 5:30. Did something happen? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:19pm**

**I’m fine.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:19pm _

_ No, you’re not. What happened? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:19pm**

**It’s nothing.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:20 _

_ It’s something. Isn’t this what an open and honest relationship is about? Or was your speech last week a waste of time. _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:21pm**

**Fine. Someone may have accused me of being prostitute because of the bouquet.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:21pm _

_ Who said that? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:21pm**

**It doesn’t matter.  I rather talk to my favourite idiot about his trip to Germany.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:22pm _

_ This hasn’t been forgotten Yuuri. We’ll talk about this later. _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:22pm**

**Just change the topic.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:23 _

_ Alright then. The gas chambers were interesting. _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:23pm**

**You went to the concentration camps!!!! That’s so cool!**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:23pm _

_ Yes... I did that. _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:24pm**

**Why the dot-dot-dot?**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:24pm _

_ Autocorrect. _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:24pm**

**Ducking autocorrect.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:25pm _

_ I love you so much. _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:25pm**

**Code, Kostya. CODE**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:25pm _

_ If they find out, I’ll pay for the bail and your attorney. _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:26pm**

**That’s so sweet…**

**  
** **Sent July 15** **th** **4:26pm**

**Shit! You did that thing again!**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:27pm _

_ Did what? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:27pm**

**You made me forget how scary this whole sneaking around is…**

 

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:27pm**

**It will get us into trouble one day. I swear.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th  _ _  4:28pm _

_ You are so cute when you worry. <3 _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:28pm**

**Stop it! You idiot! <3**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:28pm _

_ NEVER!!!!! _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:28pm**

**< 3**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:29pm _

_ Are you feeling better? What are you doing now? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:29pm**

**Yeah, I’m feeling better. ☺ I’m having a hot chocolate at a local café. I know one of the workers, and she lets me stay as long as I want.**

_ Received July 15 _ _ th _ _ 4:30pm _

_ That’s good. ☺ I got to get back to work. Please message me when you get home. K? _

**Sent July 15** **th** **4:30pm**

**Okay. I’ll text you. 143. <3 **

_ Received July 15 _ _ th  _ _  4:31pm _

_ 1432 My Darling. <3 Have a nice afternoon. _

Despite being in a relationship for only two months, the couple went between annoyed and sweet conversation like an old married couple who had been together for years. It would have been cute, if they actually  _ were _ old, living together, and freaking out about each other’s location because they could drop dead at any minute.

Phichit craned his aching neck again. He had begun to notice a pattern in the strange power dynamic of the two. First, Yuuri would demand something, then Nikiforov would provide, so long as Yuuri offered his daily schedule at exactly 8:30am and communicated any changes as he went about his day.

The alpha provided for every small worry in Katsuki’s life to the point where it was almost unbelievable. $500 textbook? Delivered the next day. Ice-skating fees increased? Already paid for. Panic attack at work? Psychiatrist already booked.

_ Received July 25 _ _ th _ _ 8:14pm _

_ Forget about the costs, Sweetness. Just let me know what he prescribes you.  _

**Sent July 25** **th** **8:17pm**

**Kostya. I can’t accept this…**

_ Received July 25 _ _ th _ _ 8:18pm _

_ Stop being self-righteous and let me take care of you. _

**Sent July 25** **th** **8:20pm**

**I can’t take advantage of you like this. It’s probably just your A-grade nature talking anyway.**

_ Received July 25 _ _ th _ _ 8:21pm _

_ So what if it is? You shouldn’t suffer Yuuri.  _

**Sent July 25** **th** **8:22pm**

**But I SHOULD take care of myself instead of making you go broke.**

_ Received July 25 _ _ th _ _ 8:22pm _

_ JUST LET ME FIX IT! I want you to be happy, Sweetness, and I promise you that it won’t make me destitute. I told you. My job pays REALLY well. _

**Sent July 25** **th** **8:23pm**

**Why do you do this?**

_ Received July 25 _ _ th _ _ 8:23pm _

_ Because I love you. 143 <3 _

 

If it wasn’t for Katsuki’s job at his family’s onsen, Nikiforov would have controlled all of his finances. This particular power play was what Interpol wanted to exploit, and the result is the plan they were currently executing.

Phichit was viewing these messages in a van located about two kilometres east of the Nikiforov estate. He was supposed to be part of Plan B, or as he preferred to call it, ‘ _ The fuck-up repair team.’  _  He had yet to decide if he had been placed here because of his great reliability or because he lacked fieldwork experience since he spent way too damn long on his mobile.

“Are you sure he’ll tell Nikiforov,” Phichit said out-loud to the vans other occupants.

“Positive,” said Karina. She was lying down next to him, staring at the van’s ceiling.

“Piggy will do what is in his best interest,” said Yuri from the passenger seat at the front. He had his feet on the dashboard and seemed to be focused on his mobile as well. However, he was invested in some popular app game. 

“Really? You truly think he will pick that bastard over his own freedom? He helped you before, right?” said Phichit.

“Yuuri doesn’t like Viktor Nikiforov,” muttered Karina. “But he is still in love with Kostya, even now. That’s why I think he couldn’t leave during the revolt and puts up with the Pakhan. ”

Karina sat up, shaking out her hair. “All his past behaviour points to this unconscious war in his head. We bet that Yuuri would rather risk Nikiforov’s wrath and confess rather than let Kostya go to death row.”

“Yeah,” said the Yuri from the passenger seat. “And the Pakhan wouldn’t just kill him. Move and fuck him somewhere else… and probably chain him to a bed. But the fucker’s perverted dreams won’t come true unless Piggy is alive.”

“Still, it’s a gamble,” muttered Phichit.

_ Bing! _

“Ah!” said Yuri, sitting up with excitement and scrambling for the laptop underneath his seat. “Beka’s sent a file over!”

“Already?” said Phichit. He flung forward to the driver’s seat to get a better a look and peered at Yuri with a suggestive smile. “And when did Otabek become ‘Beka,’ Yuri. Did something happen?

Yuri opened the laptop and started typing. “None of your fucking business.” 

Phichit glanced over at the Karina hoping for clarification. She replied by shaping her hands into a heart shape and giggled.

Yuri kept typing. “Whatever you’re doing Karina you better stop it. Beka isn’t afraid to put your life story in a PowerPoint presentation.”

“He won’t do that,” said Karina. “I have all his baby pictures.”

“Anyway,” said Phichit with a laugh as he turned to face Yuri. “What’s the rundown with the file?”

“The bug Karina left in Piggy’s room was worth the four grand. Apparently, Piggy already caved in and blabbed,” said Yuri.

“But Karina only left an hour ago! How did the Pakhan get it out of him that fast?”

“One way to find out…” said Yuri as he clicked the file open.

“Scoot over!” said Karina, shoving Phichit’s face to the side so she could lean in over the glove compartment. “I need to hear this!”

Yurio clicked something, and a faint crackling sound started coming from the computer.

“I can’t hear anything…” mutter Yuri.

Then a soft voice sounded from the computer.

_ What should I do… What should I do… I can’t… _

**_Step. Step. Step._ **

“Is that Katsuki?” said Phichit. He leaned in closer to the screen.

“SHH!” said Yuri, pushing Phichit’s head away from him.

_ Jellybean…  _

**Step. Step. Step.**

“Jellybean?” muttered Phichit.

“Will you keep quiet!” said Karina.

_ Vitya… ? _

**_Step. Step. Step._ **

**_Step. Step. Step._ **

_ GAH!!!!  _

**_Flump! *Sound of rustling sheets*_ **

_ If Viktor finds out… What happened to the Mares will happen to me! FUCK! _

**_*Sound of rustling sheets*_ **

There was a brief moment of silence. 

_ No! I chose…. _

_ I chose…. _

The next twenty seconds on the file were quiet. Katsuki must have been contemplating something Phichit couldn’t understand. The omega had no reason to stay with the Pakhan, right? He only needed protection, which will be given as soon as the Top 9 were apprehended, which meant that Nikiforov couldn’t possibly provide him anything else.

Unless the bastard had something more important than Yuuri’s freedom, but nothing could mean that much to the omega.

Right?

The crackling noise started up again.

**_*Sound of rustling sheets*_ **

_ Jellybean… _

**_Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step._ **

**_Click._ **

**_Ting!_ **

_ He-Hey Vitya… _

**_Murmur._ **

**“** Fuck, so Nikiforov didn’t even need to do anything,” muttered Karina. “Wow.”

Yuri looked over at her. “You need to shut up too.”

_ Yeah, Vitya. I found them. _

**_Murmur._ **

Brief pause.

_ No… Haha.  _

**_Murmur._ **

_ Vitya…. _

_ I need to tell you something… _

**_Murmur._ **

_ Do you… remember the night we bonded? _

**_Excited Murmur._ **

_ Aha! Yeah…  _

_ Are you… aware that you lost two omega that night? _

**_Bored Murmur._ **

_ So you know… That they escaped? _

**_Bored Murmur._ **

Yuri hand shot out and pressed paused. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…”

Phichit’s mouth went dry. This was an unexpected discovery.

“He KNEW!” screeched Karina. She began tugging at her hair, “And he doesn’t give a shit! I knew the Pakhan was insane, but this?”

“Relax,” said Phichit. “He clearly doesn’t want you dead, so you’re safe.”

“Safe?” whispered Yuri. The feisty omega somehow appeared much smaller than usual. “You gotta be joking?”

Phichit took a breath before continuing, trying to relax himself. “Remember our rule when dealing with the Pakhan’s eccentricities?”

Yuri rolled his eyes and gave a weak chuckle. “Don’t question that bastards logic?”

“Exactly,” said Phichit. “Now let us continue.” 

Yuri and Karina stared at him for a moment, before the teenager slowly leaned forward and pressed play.

The crackling sound began again.

_ You seem pretty calm about that, Vitya… _

**_Murmur._ **

_ What do you mean? _

**_Happy Murmur._ **

_ So you know I was involved? _

**_Happy Murmur._ **

_ Asked… _

_ Ah… _

**_Sniffle._ **

_ But I think I may have fucked up, Viktor. Really bad. _

**_Concerned Mummer._ **

_ But Zia came back. She was in my room just now. _

**_Excited Murmur._ **

_ Gah! We didn’t do that! Get your head out of the gutter! I’m not ‘experimenting’ with omegas, so NO you won’t be joining us for ‘next time.’  _

**_Humming sound._ **

_ I’m serious! She said that she is an agent and that Interpol will be doing a raid any day now! _

**_Worried Murmur._ **

_ Apparently, they want to attack since everyone is on holiday.  _

_ Ah. _

_ Viktor… It’s too risky for me to be here. _

**_Murmur._ **

_ Jellybean. _

**_Murmur. Sigh._ **

_ Are you really all right with this?  _

**_Murmured chuckle._ **

_ …Naturally. I… care about you and Jellybean too much to leave. _

The sound file reached the end of its run.

Then…

“BWAHAHA. ‘Experimenting with omegas’? At least we know Otabek’s media blackout worked,” laughed Yuri. He was cackling so hard he almost fell out of his seat. 

“Of course it worked!” said Zia. “I would have been on Nikiforov’s hit list years ago if it didn’t.”

Yuri puffed out his chest in amusement. “You don’t seem to mind that the Pakhan was alright with you sleeping around with Piggy.”

“Is that really a surprise?” said Karina. “As long as Yuuri is happy and hasn’t eloped with an alpha, I doubt the Pakhan would see an ‘experimental’ omega as a threat. Probably believed that’s where Yuuri got all his inspiration from…”

“You two are missing the point,” said Phichit.

The two omegas turned to face him.

“Nikiforov knew you two escaped with Katsuki’s help, yet he didn’t do anything. Why?”

“Because A-grades tend to think with their dicks?” said Karina. “No offence to Otabek, but I think that stereotype suits the situation perfectly.”

Phichit shook his head, realising he had been in the Nikiforov business too long. The Pakhan didn’t just let people go after they had deceived him. Not without consequences at least.

“In case you haven’t noticed,” said Phichit. “We are currently trying to kidnap the guy’s beloved omega, and now we know he’s aware of a potential information leak.”

“You don’t think he’s trying to get us back into the estate? Because we have a big problem if that’s the case,” said Yuri.

“Maybe,” muttered Phichit. “But what about Yuuri?”

“He’s an exception for a lot of the Pakhan’s habits,” said Yuri. “Piggy always has a good reason for everything, at least as far as Nikiforov is concerned.”

“Maybe he thought Yuuri’s attempt to get  _ you _ ,” said Karina as she ruffled Yuri’s hair, “out of the mares punishment was a sign that he was destined for motherhood.”

“You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was his reasoning. Anyway, it was agreed upon at the meeting not to question the Pakhan’s logic. So let’s focus on the plan.” Said Phichit.

“Logic? What logic?” muttered Yuri.

“Exactly! 

“In the meantime,” said Karina. “Let’s contact Minako and prepare for stage three.”

Phichit believed their plan was simple enough to pull off, especially since it was designed by Seung-gil and had Otabek on the frontlines. However he will look back on this moment, some two months later, and realize that this was the point where they all fucked up.

……

**_*A few hours later_ ** *****

CRASH!

Viktor threw the phone at the TV screen. 

He was supposed to meet his Yuuri at the Northern Estate in two days. His Yuuri was supposed to be safe when he got there, waiting for him in their new living quarters after Viktor had dealt with Interpol. His Yuuri would have stood at the door, with a grateful smile and a new puppy, and would have greeted Viktor happily with a kiss. 

His mate wasn’t supposed to be  _ kidnapped. _

Viktor could feel his chest constrict and the sound of his heart begin to hammer into his head from the depths of his chest. It was happening again. He was separated from his Yuuri  _ again. _

No. He had to breathe.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Viktor stood up off the couch and made his way to the office. He recalled a security black-out around the time his Yuuri warned him of the intruders, although he paid little attention to it at the time. Perhaps it would be a good place to start.

He strolled to his desk, his motion automatically turning the two computers on, and sat down. He typed in the time his Yuuri mentioned this ‘Zia’ character.

One of the screens divided into several squares, each representing a different security camera situated in the Eastern Wing and each of them black.

Viktor took in another breath and typed in something else.

The other monitor lit up. 

A much younger version of his Yuuri appeared before him, a light blush lit his cheeks, most likely from something Viktor’s younger self had said, and his large amber eyes were staring down towards the bottom right-hand corner of his computer where Viktor’s face would have been.

“ _ Hey Kostya,” he said. _

It was a recording.

Skype may not have recorded their conversations, but Viktor sure as fuck did. It was the only way he had been able to cope with their separation since his Yuuri use to be so damn private when they first got together.

Viktor understood. Really. He was the first person his Yuuri’s had a real relationship with and the concept of intimacy was still quite foreign to his mate at the time. Letting someone into your own world like that required baby steps, and Viktor had delighted in each motion forward.

_ “Yeah, I know. Listen, I have something to tell you.” _

The screens were still blank on the other monitor. Viktor growled and reached into his desk to pull out a sleek metal box. He pulled the lever to open it.

_ “Today I saw a car accident and… I’M OKAY! It’s just, something weird happened.” _

The box held Viktor’s personal gun. It hadn’t been used in a while on account of this estate’s amazing staff. He lifted the barrel, admiring the fine handiwork of the custom design.

_ “I… woke in the hospital. Kostya…” _

_ His Yuuri smiled. _

_ “I went into a drop.” _

Viktor started on the ammunition, filling each of the fourteen empty holes with a bullet. They, too, were custom made.

_ “I’m an OMEGA, Kostya. A FERTILE OMEGA. You can come visit! And kids! We can have kids!” _

_ “Yuuri!” screamed a deeper female voice from outside Yuuri’s room. “Some guy called Makumi is at the door and wants to talk to you. You’re gonna have to change your relationship status on Facebook, or he is gonna be the first of many to come knocking!” _

_ “MARI! Anyway, Kostya. We can talk about it later. Love you.” _

“I will bring you home, Sweetness,” Said Viktor, while clicking the barrel of the gun into place as the black screens flickered with colour. The blackout must have been on some kind of timer linked to a program that Viktor was certain the Bratva had used before.

There, in the top corner, clad in black, was this ‘Zia’ his Yuuri had warned him about. She was walking up to a motorbike in the transport unit.

“And I’ll make sure they go through  _ hell _ .”

‘Zia’ smashed the throttle and drove away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! You can follow me on tumblr with @happycat14fanfiction if you want to read more about the grading system. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it (or even if you didn't) let me know in the comments or by giving this work a kudos. :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	12. The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title explains it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'M ALIIIIIIIIVE!
> 
> It's been the craziest couple of months, but I'm happy to say I finally managed to get this chapter done. Special thanks to Dedicca for her amazing beta reading skills!
> 
> Next chapter will be worth the wait, I swear. Barcelona pt. 1 is almost here! It's gonna be a doozy.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think at the end! I love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Arf. Arf.   _ Squeaked the ball of caramel coloured fluff. The puppy wagged a little stump that Yuuri supposed was its tail before bounding after one of the toys dangling from Viktor’s hands.  

“Her name is Makkachin,” said Viktor, his voice high pitched and joyful. “It means ‘coffee-coloured’, my dear. I hope you don’t mind if we keep the name. The receptionist thought of it because it matches her fur and I like it.”

“Makkachin…” whispered Yuuri. 

He had asked for a poodle puppy this morning and she arrived by lunch. Complete with a glittering pink collar and three boxes filled with heaven knows what.

“If you don’t like her…” 

“No, I love her. She’s perfect,” interrupted Yuuri. He meant it. All the way down to her little fluffy paws and her pink button nose, Makkachin was the poodle puppy he had dreamed of for years.

“Wonderful!”

_ Arf. Arf. _

The puppy turned and bolted over to Yuuri. She sat in front of him, tail wiggling for attention.

_ Arf. Arf. _

Yuuri leaned forward and picked her up with tentative hands. She was so small, around the size of a coke can, and probably weighed less than one. Her big brown eyes stared at Yuuri. She was so close to him that her nose was inches from his own. A little tag had already been placed on the collar, gold and shaped like a bow, with the name _Makka_ placed front and center.

“She’s so little…”

“Only three weeks old,” said Viktor. “Sadly her mum passed away soon after coming to the shelter after being hit by a car on the highway. I thought you would like the challenge of caring for her.”

“Pre-baby mummy practice…” Yuuri said. “My poor puppy…”

_ Arf! _ She licked Yuuri’s nose.

And out of all the things Yuuri could have done, he squealed.

“I’m so glad you like her, Sweetness.”

Yuuri still couldn’t believe it. He had openly admitted to betraying Viktor less than an hour ago, causing the ruckus of moving to a new estate and cutting off holiday time for most of the employee base, yet he  _ still _ got a puppy.

“You sure it’s okay for me to have her? Even with the move and everything?”

“Of course! I’ll move you three to the Northern Estate while I sort things out here. Honestly, though, my family has been expecting an invasion on this place for generations. Just my luck it had to happen during my term.”

“There’s a Northern Estate?” said Yuuri, placing a flustered hand on his stomach at the  _ three _ Viktor mentioned.

“Oh, yes. Mother spent her final days there after Father passed. It has beautiful Russian landscape up there, Sweetness, and has traditionally been the location where the children of the family are raised.”

“So it’s safe?”

“Only because it is more or less unknown to the police and our enemies.  We’ll move our business dealings to the Western Estate, the one that is close to Saint Petersburg so that we maintain the secrecy.”

“How many estates are there?”

“As big as this one? Three. About twenty medium-sized houses and each home occupied by a trusted employee is a safe house, so a couple hundred of those. Worldwide, of course.”

“So there’s always somewhere safe.”

“Always.”

Makkachin wiggled around in Yuuri’s grip. He chuckled, then placed her back on the floor to watch her run around the living quarters. 

“I hope she can manage the five-hour flight,” said Yuuri. “With that much energy, she’ll probably die of boredom.” 

Viktor sauntered over to kiss him on the cheek.  “I’m glad you like her.”

_ Arf!  _ She dived under the lounge. 

A buzz sounded from Viktor’s mobile. He picked up and headed out to the hallway “Yes?”

The door closed. 

_ Arf! Arf! Arf! _

“Already up to mischief?” cooed Yuuri. He crouched down to look under the couch, angling his head so he could see what Makkachin was barking at.

It turned out Makkachin was barking and growling at a box. Yuuri reached out and grabbed it, trying to get a better look. 

It was one of those chunky books covered in a sheath. Yuuri was now able to see the Russian printed across the cover and a picture of a cute group of babies staring back at him.

Yuuri really needed to start learning Russian.

“Sweetness! The car is ready to take you to the airport,” said Viktor as he walked back into the room. “And all your things have been packed already so you don’t need to worry about it.”

He peered over Yuuri’s shoulder and stared at the book in his hands.

Yuuri squeaked, almost dropping it. “Makkachin found it under the couch.” 

“So that’s where it went! I had wondered where I put that baby name book!”

_Baby name book?_  

“When did you get a baby name book, love? I don’t remember you reading one…” said Yuuri, standing back up. 

“Oh, way back when we started dating. I ordered it as soon as we landed back in Russia,” said Viktor with a wave of his hand. “I’ve had Maksim picked out for years. ”

Yuuri forced himself to chuckle. At least fantasizing about baby names was somewhat normal, even if it was in the first month of their relationship.

_ Normal. _ Did Yuuri really just think that?

“I made so many plans back then, Sweetness!” Continued Viktor, moving closer so that he could rest his nose on the bond mark at the base of Yuuri’s neck, revealing to him the suspicious way his T-shirt exposed the mark to the world.  

“The nature of young love, I suppose,” Yuuri chuckled while arching his neck back, letting Viktor tease the bond with kisses.

“Yep! And it’s a beautiful thing,” whispered Viktor into his skin. “Just like you.”

Yuuri didn’t need a mirror to know his own face was flushing red. Viktor was no romantic poet, but he really did have his moments. “Oh really?”

“Most certainly,” whispered Viktor. He kissed Yuuri’s cheek and the omega was just about to turn around and kiss him…

_ ARF _ ! The puppy ran and stood on her hind legs, resting them just above Yuuri’s ankle. She stared up at him, eyes wide, waiting for attention.

Yuuri stopped what he was doing and laughed. “Looks like Makkachin is giving us some other kind of practice!”

“What do you mean?” pouted Viktor, who was waiting for attention himself.

Yuuri leaned down and picked up Makkachin who then scrambled up to his shirt for a cuddle, stopping when she got to his shoulder and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

“Well, I need to kiss both you  _ and _ Jellybean when he comes along, won’t I, love? We’re going to get interrupted all the time, and if he's anything like you I bet he is going to be the jealous type.”

Viktor leaned back and rested his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. “Alas, how will I survive?” 

Yuuri laughed.

_ Arf! _

They headed down to the transport bay. Makkachin wiggled in his arms for most of the trip, much to Viktor’s amusement, who chuckled whenever the pup tried to jump towards whoever passed them on the way. When Yuuri looked up between his mate’s small chuckles, he noticed the sad glances and the tiny frown on the edge of his mate’s lips, combined with a small trickle of anxiety that would escape from their shared bond.

It was the first time in two years that they would be apart and Yuuri was uncertain how either of them was going to take it.  

He had heard stories of separations online and through the news. They varied from the simple ‘nothing happened’ to ‘intense nightmares’ and the dreaded ‘separation suicide’, though the latter was quite rare. 

When they got to the elevator, Viktor stopped laughing and the frown deepened as he stared at the elevator buttons while they waited.

“Vitya? Everything all right?”

“I’m fine. Just thinking about how much I’m going to miss you.”

Yuuri felt the blood rush to his cheeks,  _ again _ . He gripped Makkachin securely with one hand and reached out to hold Viktor with the other, making a point to lean his head on his mate’s shoulder as he squeezed Viktor’s palm. “I’ll miss you too, love.”

Viktor leaned his head on top of Yuuri’s and they waited for what seemed like an eternity for the elevator doors to open. 

Just two months ago, Yuuri remembered struggling with these kinds of moments more than any other interaction that he had with Viktor. They were so tender and… soft, so unlike the Pakhan who he had witnessed on his first night and the one who proudly proclaimed that he was going to give the mares a ‘fate worse than death’ for threatening to take Yuuri from him.

It was these moments that confused him the most, and Yuuri still didn’t know what to do about them.

The elevator chimed open and they went inside, hand in hand.

_ Arf!  _

“Oh, don’t you worry little one,” cooed Viktor, tapping a finger on Makkachin’s nose as the door closed behind them. “I’ve made sure you won’t get bored on the flight there.”

The door closed and they went down, until they opened again at the transport unit.  Filled to the brim with motorcycles and cars since most of the workers were away. 

An expensive black jaguar stood before them; the door open with the back of the driver leaning inside from the front passenger door. 

And in true Nikiforov fashion, there was a sparkly pink puppy booster seat. The driver was setting it up on the glove box next to where Yuuri would be seated, which would give Makkachin a view of the road for the trip up to the airport.

Yuuri found himself giggling at the thought of her in a little pink puppy harness, which he could see hanging from the driver’s belt. Yuuri may have only known Makkachin for about an hour but he already knew she deserved to be spoilt rotten.

Viktor grinned. “Like the colour? I decided on pink because Makkachin’s a girl… but Mila would probably be better at the more ‘artsy’ end of the design spectrum.”

“It’s perfect,” whispered Yuuri.

The driver came out, having installed the last clip. Yuuri knew the young dark-haired man as Feodor, an apprentice engineer from one of the surrounding towns. He was the current trainee under Viktor’s transport engineer.

He gestured to Viktor.

“Sorry, sir. Took me a while to figure out how to get the thing in.”

“Da. All good. Where’s Luka?”

“He left with the rest of the transport unit to set up the checkpoints. They decided to go with formation 72 due to the lack of personnel. ”

Viktor turned to face Yuuri. They were still holding hands, yet the space between them felt as if they were continents apart.

Yuuri couldn’t help it. He kissed him, hard. Something felt wrong, and it wasn’t Viktor he was getting these vibes from. His mate deepened the kiss and squeezed his grip on Yuuri’s hand tighter.

Yuuri took another deep breath of Viktor’s rainy-oak scent as they parted, knowing, deep down, that a part of him was going to miss it.

“I’ll see you soon, my darling. And you,” Viktor gave Makkachin a pointed look. “Don’t tire my Yuuri out too much.” 

_ Arf!  _ she said. 

“Good girl!”

Yuuri chuckled. “See you in a few weeks, Vitya.”

Viktor pecked his cheek. “Off you go, Sweetness. I’ll see you at the Northern Estate,”  

“Alright.”

He sat down in the car, Feodor closing the door behind him. Viktor’s whimsical face stared back at him from behind the mirror as the driver fiddled Makkachin into her booster seat. Viktor walked over and gestured for the window to be wound down.

“Yuuri, Georgi will be waiting for you at the airport and you’ll meet Stepan at the midway point. 

A cough sounded from the driver's seat and Yuuri had to hold back a squeal at the sight of harnessed Makkachin looking proud in her new attire.

“Take care of yourself, Sweetness,” said Viktor with a worried expression. “ _ Both _ of you.”

And the window rolled up.

Yuuri felt Viktor’s gaze on him as they drove out, despite the windows being tinted black.

 

……................

 

It wasn’t until an hour later that Yuuri noticed that the trees on the road weren’t quite right and that they weren’t on the main highway. Makkachin was staring happily at the road, wagging her tail, when Yuuri leaned over to talk to the driver. 

“Uh…Feodor?”

“Sir?”

“This isn’t the way to the airport…”

“I assure you this is the correct route.”

“No, it isn’t. We are heading towards the mountain region and we haven’t come across Stepan or any of the watch cars.”

“This is the correct route, sir,” he repeated.

They drove on; with Yuuri checking each road sign that past them by. Viktor kept his personal airplane in storage at Polkovo airport about two hours away. They should have past one of the airport markers by now or at least seen an aircraft. 

That off feeling grew the longer they drove.

Yuuri kept staring outside. By the scenery, the trees, and the occasional animal… they were definitely heading up to mountain regions. Where the airport certainly was not.

“Turn around,” ordered Yuuri.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“As your boss I demand you turn this car around. You are clearly not taking me to the airport.”

“Sir, Mr. Nikiforov said….”

His voice tuned out in Yuuri’s head. None of the workers called Viktor ‘Mr. Nikiforov’.  It was ‘Boss’ or ‘Pakhan’ or, in the case of Yakov and Lilia, ‘Idiot’. 

Some of the younger ones even affectionately call him ‘Old Man.’ 

“You don’t work for Viktor, do you?” 

The driver stared at him with a side eye. “Nope.”

With reflexes faster than anything Yuuri could imagine, the driver changed gears and swerved into the woodlands. 

Branches scraped past the window and the sound the expensive paint scraping off the car curdled Yuuri’s blood. He was forced to lean back into his seat at the sudden increase in speed, one hand reaching for the handle the other bolting out to steady Makkachin.

The driver continued, eyes narrowed and  _ fast. _ At this speed, Yuuri couldn’t escape, not without killing himself.

It was a clever move.

_ Arf!  _ Barked Makkachin happily as new scenery came into view. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

They came onto another road, right in front of a tunnel, and the car sped up even faster to enter it.

“SLOW DOWN!” Yuuri screeched! 

 _Arf!_  

He was ignored. The car moved faster into the darkness of the tunnel.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

“Short cut.”

Light shone and they were outside again. A turn and they were back scraping against the forest. Yuuri closed his eyes, unable to take the derange driving. 

The speed kept up.  10min… 20min… Yuuri didn’t keep track.

He only opened his eyes when the car stopped and a gun was pointed at his head.

“Unbuckle the mutt and stand outside the car.”

There was a large black van next to the car, located in some clearing in the woodlands. 

Yuuri hands shot out to Makkachin, who wiggled as he unclipped the harness and brought him close to his chest.

“Hurry up!”

His hands were shaking against Makkachin’s fur.

Yuuri took a breath, trying to keep his emotions steady as he stepped outside. 

The driver stepped out and walked towards Yuuri, keeping the gun pointed at him until the barrel was pressed against his back. He pushed Yuuri over to a van. The back door opened and another stranger stood before him.

It was a tall female alpha with long brunette hair that brushed against her waist. She was wearing the same uniform black leather getup as Zia and even held the same haughty expression.  An aura of superiority was glued to her like honey on a hive. She sat on one of two benches stuck to the vans walls, similar to a prison car except this van had no windows.

_ Arf! Arf! _

Makkachin leaped from Yuuri’s arms and stood in between him and women. She bared her teeth.

_ ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! _

“Can you quiet it down?” said the alpha with a screw-up nose. 

“I just got her today! Makkachin….”

_ ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! _

“Bring her along! We don’t have time!”

ARF! 

Yuuri grabbed her before being pushed into the van by the driver. He hunched his shoulders and obeyed, careful not let himself be pushed over. 

_ Jellybean. _

Makkachin struggled, clearly unimpressed with the hospitality of their two kidnappers.

_ Arf! _

“Shhh… It’s okay…”

And at that moment the driver yanked Makkachin out his arms.

_ Arf! Arf! Arf! _

“No!” 

He reached out, but the van doors were shut in his face. The barking noises began to muffle.

“Makkachin!”

“Sit,” said the female alpha. 

“Where’s my puppy?” demanded Yuuri, as he turned around to face her.

“You’ll get her back once our questions have been answered and if you cooperate. Now sit.”

Yuuri hesitated, then compiled, sitting down across from her.

The air was tense and unnatural. Wasn’t he supposed to be drugged by now? That’s what Makumi had done.

Yuuri tried to say something but was interrupted when the engine roared to life and the vibrations the vehicle echoed around them. They were moving.

She leaned back into the wall of the van, eyes narrowing. She angled her head to the side, forcing a vision of Viktor to flash across Yuuri’s mind.  

“Hello, Yuuri,” she said.

He said nothing.    


“Look, we don’t actually have any interest in you. All we want is to persuade Nikiforov to end all of his illegal operations. If we take him out like we’ve done the previous heads then the Bratva will just find another leader and keep on running.”

“You… Are using me as leverage…” he muttered.

“Effectively, yes.”

_ Arf!  _ Barked Makkachin from where Yuuri assumed the passenger seat sat. A small wave of relief coursed through him.

She lifted a hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear. “In the meantime, it would be in your best interest to tell us anything about Nikiforov that could aid us in the negotiations. Is there anything you can tell us that could help?”

Oh, yes. Yuuri had something.  _ Jellybean. _

Yuuri shook his head. 

“Just you?” 

He nodded.

She sighed and gestured to his exposed bond mark.

“Well, you’re not exactly trying to hide your relationship. That ring,” she pointed to Yuuri’s finger, “is also something that implies how close you two are. Surely you must know something that could back him into a corner.”

Yuuri shook his head. He did not know this alpha, and she didn’t seem like someone who Viktor would work with.

He could feel his heart beginning to race. His thoughts started to speed up, thinking of all the reasons why this woman would be asking such personal questions. 

She placed her hand to her ear as if listening into an earpiece. There were more people listening to this conversation?

_ Calm down… Calm down. Don’t let it show… _

“Yuuri, you know Zia right? I’m her boss. My codename is Vixen. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

He stayed silent. Unsure of what to do.

“I’m afraid you were our main target. The story about the raid was to get you out of the estate.”

Yuuri’s stomach dropped. He had thought it was odd when Zia announced the plan to him earlier, yet he still fell for it. A twinge of guilt settled in his stomach. This whole situation was his fault! 

“Anyways… there is something I wanted to talk to you about. See this?” She brought out a small piece of paper from her trench coat, unfurling it so it became flat and pushed it in front of his face.  It was a bunch of messages from Yuuri’s old phone.

“I’ve analyzed every text you two sent each other and one thing stands out to me like a brick.”

His heart rate increased. 

_ Calm down… _

“Go on.”

“Despite Nikiforov’s manipulative behavior. The monitoring, texting, timetables, finances…  I was always amazed at how aware you were of what he was doing…” 

Yuuri’s chest constricted. 

_Breathe._  

“You let it continue. Heck, I would say in some instances that you  _ encouraged _ it! Yuuri, you could have put a stop to it at any point, but you kept sending your timetable. You let him pay for textbooks despite having the money yourself. If the tragedy never happened, you would have had an all expenses paid trip to Russia. Yuuri…”

She pushed the piece of paper closer to Yuuri’s face. The words on the page started to blur despite his contacts. His chest grew tighter.

“Nikiforov may have the power, but you? You had the control. I have no idea how it is now, but I’m guessing that control went out the window the day you found out he was the Pakhan?”

Yuuri had never thought of it like that. Never. It was all a give and take. That’s how he handled Mari’s A-grade tendencies and he simply moved it on to Kostya. It was nothing complicated.

“It’s not like that…” he whimpered.

“Really? I bet it must have been nice. Being attracted to male alphas your whole life and then having one fawn over you. What a feeling that must have been!” she said this with fake happiness.

“I didn’t…” he could feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

“It must have been great getting a random ten grand in the mail too. I wonder what you spent that on… ”   
  
“That was for Mum’s hospital bill….” It really was.

“But you see it right?”

“See what?”

“How much power he has over you? It’s called ‘emotional abuse’ Yuuri, and Nikiforov has been using it to manipulate you for years,” she clicked her tongue.

“But it’s okay. I can understand how you went from being the controller in this relationship to the submissive little bed-fuck,” she said while stretching out her shoulders in a casual manner, unperturbed by the content of her comment.

Pft… Yuuri could have laughed. The closest Viktor had ever gotten to ‘manipulating’ him was that time he wore a  _ really _ tight pair of Gold budgie smugglers to the pool. In Yuuri’s defence, it showed off his mate’s body really well.

“It must have been nice to sleep in a massive bed with silk sheets after roughing it under garbage bins,” she continued. “That bath on your first night must have felt amazing. And then there’s Nikiforov himself…” 

She gave him a knowing smile.

“Let’s face it. I bet he’s better in bed than any of the Top 25 could dream of being. And all that on the first night! It’s not a surprise you’re willing to stick your ass up for him.”

Yuuri breathed. It wasn’t like that. 

Viktor didn’t treat him like a ‘bedfuck’ at all. Vixen and this group just didn’t know that Viktor had waited until Yuuri asked…

His breath hitched. 

That’s right. Viktor never forced him into anything. Each step in their relationship happened when Yuuri said he was ready. His virginity, Jellybean, the bond, the wedding… Yuuri had asked for each of them and Viktor had provided in turn, despite probably being ready himself since Barcelona.

A pounding in Yuuri’s chest began to echo up into his head, amplified by a sudden ache throbbing from his bond mark. Viktor knew he was missing.  

He kept his face still like he usually did when he could feel Viktor’s rage. He had to make sure not to let this woman notice anything. 

Memories flooded into his mind, each bearing the face of his crazy alpha mate.

_ I missed you… _

_ You should have just asked if you wanted those two spared, Sweetness. The stress could not have been good for your anxiety. _

_ Because you’re my MATE! _

_ It’s hard to spoil you if you don’t tell me what you want. _

_ I can only trust you to be their mother. _

_ Just thinking about how much I’m going to miss you. _

“It’s understandable if you felt pressured into feeling that way,” she said with an understanding nod. “He did so much for you.”

Too focused on his thoughts, Yuuri couldn’t hear her.  

It wasn’t an intense A-grade obsession. Viktor really did love him. 

The revelation was like a being in a head-on collision in a train crash. What the heck was Yuuri supposed to do with that information? 

“Kostya coming to your rescue after everything you went through… I mean, that’s one heck of a knight in shining armour moment. It’s okay to feel connected to the Pakhan considering what you have been through,” she continued.

“Now that’s out the way,” said the alpha. “I just want to let you know that we are aligned with Interpol and you are going to be in custody until this is all over. Is there anything you know that can help us?”

Yuuri stared up her. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t help you. Viktor is unpredictable and has a strange way of going about things.”

“You know he destroys lives, Yuuri.”

“Yes… but he never destroyed mine.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp...
> 
> This sets the stage for Barcelona, which will be from the perspective of a certain crazy Pakhan. Part 2 will be from Yuuri's pov so savour the present while you can.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments or give this piece a kudos! I love to hear from you guys and what you think is going to happen next.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	13. Barcelona Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event that started everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, much earlier than chapter 12! ;)
> 
> Younger Viktor is interesting. Very interesting. So is younger Yuuri, but his POV is next chapter. ;) I shall reveal nothing else...
> 
> Thanks goes to Dedicca for beta-reading and picking up on all the silly errors I could never find in a million years! You are awesome!
> 
> I love to hear from you guys! Let me know what you think in the comments or by giving this fic a kudos! All opinions are welcome and help to make this fan fiction what it is. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Father, you keep saying Mother is your ‘One’. How do you know that?” _

_ “Ah… Vitya. She smiled at me and the sun itself appeared to glow from her skin. I could finally differentiate her wonderful coffee scent from the beans she brewed and pick up on the slight changes in her voice when she talked to various customers. I had never met a more perfect omega and knew I never would again.”  _

_ “Was this before she was in a wheelchair? I thought she was always sick.” _

_ “Yes, her bone condition has made life difficult for her. But that’s what we alphas do, Vitya. We care for the omegas that shine a light into our lives and make sure they are happy.” _

_ “I wish all omega were like Mother… I find most of them stinky.” _

_ “Hahaha! You’ll find your One, Vitya! And you will love them more than the sun itself.” _

Back when Viktor had asked those questions, he had thought his father was a love-struck idiot. He had believed, in his childlike view of the world, that fathers were supposed to be like that. Now he knew better.

He remembered that conversation so vividly. Down to the velvet feeling of his father’s mustard-brown trench coat when Viktor had hugged him, to the far-off gaze that had lightened his father’s face when they spoke of Mother. 

Viktor had a reason for his questions. It was because of a small revelation he had at the tender age of eleven when watching his fellow competitors at the Junior World Nationals.  

He knew what was expected of him and the life that lay before him. He knew that one day, most likely when he turned fifteen, lots of omegas would come to the estate to try and give him an heir who would eventually lead the Bratva.

Lots of whiny, stinky,  _ female _ omegas.

And therin lay the problem. He hated the thought of fucking a woman. Especially a female omega.

It wasn’t that he hated  _ women, _ he loved his mother and Aunt Lilia just fine and he held the same high regard for the female beta and alpha staff just as much as the men. He just never developed any sexual desires for them.

It just got worse and more… distasteful when he turned fifteen and the mares moved into the estate. 

He came to despise their cheap candy smell and how frail they felt under his hands. Their high-pitched moans use to hurt his ears and, worst of all, he was forced to fuck them and their disgusting bodies that were so small that their consequently tight cunts prevented him from moving how he wanted. 

They whined about the food, the clothes, the way Viktor would fuck them… just everything. On more than one occasion he had gone to the breeding bed with earplugs and perfume dabbed under his nose, the latter provided by Georgi who always seemed to know which smells cancelled out others. Viktor had given the man a very large bonus for his help. 

As time went on, Viktor came to understand why Father preferred Mother and her warm coffee scent over his own birth mother. He didn’t think he would have been able to stand the smell of his birth bitch either.

So when he made it to his early twenties, Viktor made it a point to hire out a few partners of the male variety. He learned so much from them. Like how infertile omegas were small, but felt good and had scents similar to expensive perfume. Or how betas, with their lovely neutral scents, had stronger personalities and high stamina bodies that he could fuck all weekend.

He tried an alpha once. Taking an equal in the ass hadn’t felt right, although his partner had enjoyed himself and never held it against him. C-grades were good like that. 

But it always ended the same.

Viktor had wanted something  _ more _ . 

He wanted to take a lover home and spoil them. He wanted to come back from a rough day at work to a calming neutral scent that could ease the aching in his joints and kisses that didn’t make him want to vomit. He desired to sink his teeth into the delicate scent glands of a submissive neck and then create screams of pleasure from underneath him.

Back then, at the age of 20, Viktor had to yet to produce an heir, and he couldn’t wait to get it over with so he could find his One. Which was proven difficult by the constant failure of the Mares to fall pregnant. 

It was for this reason that Viktor stood on the edge of the rink at the Barcelona 2010 Grand Prix and watched all of the male beta and omega competitors in the competition. He found them nice to look at and, in his alpha dominated world, catching their scent in the air was a luxury he planned to relish while he could. 

They were so beautiful out there on the ice. Toned figures that glided to the calming melodies of music, almost creating new notes in the way they bent and twirled. If given the opportunity, Viktor could have watched them forever.

This was when he first saw Yuuri that fateful day. 

Viktor had always noted he was unusual, as his scent came off as a strange mixture of sweet, neutral and perfumed. A wonderful combination of vanilla and roses. His body also stood out, as it was strong but with curved plump cheeks around his ass, making up an ensemble of what Viktor called  ‘deliciously mid-sized’. Not fragile like a typical omega, nor bulky like an alpha, just the right size to sit in Viktor’s arms and rest his little head on Viktor’s chest without being too small.

They wouldn’t meet properly for three years despite periodically being in the same competitions. Always members of the same tours, but no conversations beyond the usual ‘waiting in a long line’ talk that Viktor had with all the touring competitors, usually about whatever tourist trap they were waiting in line for. But when the two did converse, Viktor would notice the smoothness of his skin and the small curve in his waist that was so damn attractive. 

He couldn’t wait to get an heir. Then he could meet a lovely beta male like Yuuri and marry him without the Bratva worrying about its future. 

Then Viktor could be happy.

But on that day, back at the rink in Barcelona, something happened that changed all the plans laid out in Viktor’s life.

And it still racked him with guilt.

“Yuuri!” said a Japanese coach on the sidelines. “If you want to make that Salchow then you have to learn to relax.”

The beta was on the ice, breath heavy, having flogged a jump for the fifth time in a row. He swiped the sweat from his brow and stood up with a new look of determination. “Yes, coach!”

A group of maintenance men were using some equipment on the far end of the rink, appearing to be putting a sign up on the barrier. Though Viktor wasn’t really paying much attention to them.  

He was on the ice himself, waiting for Georgi to finish his routine so he could practice. He took this moment of rest to admire the lovely beta men skating around him. They were all so strong with watery air-like scents that mixed well with the cold smell of the ice. 

Viktor found himself relaxing as he breathed it in.

Yuuri started up again on the hardest segment of his routine. Eyes focused and limbs elegant.  _ If only one of the mares could be like that. _

“You’re up ‘Kostya’,” said Yakov from behind him.

“You seem on edge, something the matter,” muttered Viktor with his eyes still locked on the beta in front of him. 

“No. Just a feeling that something is about to go wrong. I worry about you when we are out and about like this.”

“Relax! Outside the normal injuries what could possibly go wrong?”

“Everything.”

Typical Yakov.

Georgi, under the alias Cheslav, finished his routine in a dramatic pose that reminded Viktor of some dragon fantasy movie that came out that year. It explained the make-up Georgi had planned at least.

“Not bad, Cheslav!” Viktor called out.

Georgi smirked and skated over. He gave Viktor a wink. “As if you were watching.”

Viktor smirked back.

“We have enough room on the ice for the first section of your routine so we’ll take it from the top,” said Yakov. “And keep your eyes to yourself for the next ten minutes.”

“Very funny,” muttered Viktor as he pushed off the barrier towards the open ice.

The routine itself was quite something, having been designed as a tribute to his Mother who passed early that year. 

He stilled, head bowed in waiting, then began. 

Viktor was at top speed when it had happened. One moment he was skating straight, the next a loud  _ crank _ sounded from the maintenance men and he found himself hurtling towards the barrier along with everyone else practicing their routines. 

The ice rink had  _ tilted. _

And Viktor, at full speed, could not slow down.

_ Thunk! ‘Gah!’ _

Behind him Yuuri had flogged his jump on the off-set ice, his face contorted in agony as he desperately reached for his ankle. Viktor, unable to stop as he lost his balance, fell onto his side, and crashed straight into the beta, sandwiching him into the barrier with a horrific  _ Crunch _ .

“Yuuri!” He called out, struggling to get up.

The beta was lying curled up between Viktor and the barrier, eyes dazed and nose bleeding.  _ Fuck _ , Viktor couldn’t tell if he was breathing.

“Yuuri!” called out the Japanese couch.

The ice rink staff leapt out of nowhere with first aid kits. Frantically they made their way onto the ice while conversing in worried Spanish. Viktor made out ‘ambulance’ and ‘hospital’ from their speech but his focus wasn’t on them. 

Viktor had  _ unintentionally _ hurt someone. A beautiful beta man at that. 

And he had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

“Uh…” He muttered, before placing an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

“Kostya!” 

Yakov had arrived with Georgi following behind him. The old man leaned over to him.  “I told you something was going to go wrong.”

 

…………….

 

Viktor had accompanied Yuuri to the hospital. The beta had been in a semi-conscious state when placed in the ambulance. He just sat there, dazed, and apparently suffering from a minor concussion. His coach kept trying to talk to him, but to no avail.

Yuuri didn’t start talking again until they got to the hospital. They found out his ankle had fractured and that the concussion was worse than what the paramedics originally thought.

Viktor paced back and forth outside Yuuri’s hospital door feeling like shit and being completely lost on what to do about it. He was fortunate not to have been injured himself, since Yuuri cushioned his collision. Yakov and Georgi were leaning against the wall, watching him. 

He hated the thought of such a lovely creature ending up in the hospital because of  _ him _ . He felt obligated to do something. Anything. Pay the hospital fees or perhaps get Yuuri an apologetic gift.  _ Something _ that would help get this horrendous feeling off Viktor’s chest. 

He could still hear the crying.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. But you can’t compete with these injuries. The association is looking into what caused the tilt…”

Yuuri sobbed. “But I worked so  _ hard!” _

_ “ _ I’m sorry Yuuri, but the doctor said ‘no’,” continued the coach. “But the association said you could stay in Barcelona until the Grand Prix is over. You can support Kyoko-chan and maybe go to one of the touring events next week…”

“But…” 

“Rest up tonight. I’ve got to get back to the other skaters but I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Will you be okay on your own?”

“…Yes.”

“Alright then.”

Yuuri’s coach left, walking straight past Viktor who was now standing at the door.

Yuuri’s pretty face was swollen red from tears. His fractured ankle was now bandaged and currently being elevated while a blue ice pack supported his head. Viktor stepped inside, ready to fix his inner turmoil.

“What is it?” spat Yuuri.  He looked up at Viktor and his voice softened. “Kostya? Why are you here?”

“I’m so sorry,” said Viktor. He meant it.

“It’s not your fault.”

“If I hadn’t smashed into you…”

“I just said it wasn’t your fault! My ankle twisted on the landing so I doubt you could have changed the outcome” muttered Yuuri. “Still can’t believe the ice fucking  _ tilted _ , of all things.”

“It is unbelievable,” agreed Viktor.

“And now I’m not allowed to skate for two months! _Two_ _months!_ Why were they working on maintenance right before a major competition? _While_ the skaters were _on_ the ice? I thought they were just putting up a sign!”

That’s what Viktor had thought too. “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you, Yuuri? I know hospital food tastes like crap. Maybe I could sneak you in take-out or something? My way of apologizing.”

Yuuri sniffed. “Now you mention it… I could really do with a bowl of katsudon… and a movie. Something with a dog in it. This hospital room has a DVD player but nothing to watch.”

Viktor screwed up his nose. “Katsudon? What’s that?”

“A rice bowl with pork and egg… it’s the best dish ever invented. I doubt you’ll find it in Barcelona. Hmm… though I will take a pizza as compensation.”

“Alright then.”

So Viktor went out, phone in hand.

Yuuri may have known him as Kostya, but he was Viktor Nikiforov.

And damn him to hell if Viktor Nikiforov couldn’t find ‘katsudon’ for a pretty beta man.

 

……………......

 

“You found Katsudon! How did you pull that off?”

“I’m very talented,” chuckled Viktor. “Besides, I thought it would brighten your day a bit.”

“Does it ever! You try first, though. I want to see your face.”

The rice bowl was in front, indeed containing pork and egg, and appeared quite appetizing to Viktor’s empty stomach. He picked up the chopsticks and took a bite. 

He smiled. 

“Vkusno! This tastes amazing!”

“I know right! Did you get a movie?”

“I hope Disney is okay?  _ Oliver and Company  _ was the only ‘dog’ movie they had in English at the local movie rental.”

“They still have rentals?”

“Apparently.”

“It’ll do. Now put it on and let’s eat!”

And that was how Yuuri and Viktor’s friendship began. Over a tilted ice rink, rice bowls and a Disney film.

Yuuri wound up staying in the hospital for two days, and each day Viktor had visited with an offering of food from whatever place Yuuri craved. He wasn’t going to pass up on the opportunity to spend time with an attractive beta, and he was certain Yuuri appreciated the company. They would talk, about everything, and Viktor learned a lot about the beta and the life he lived back in Japan.

He learned that Yuuri’s family owned an ‘onsen’, or Japanese Spa, located in a small seaside town that had a massive ninja house overlooking it from a distant hill. The spa had large hot baths that were great to soak sore muscles in after a long day of training and Yuuri spoke of cleaning them out with such a fondness Viktor wondered if he even considered it work.

Yuuri himself had just turned eighteen and was about to study pediatrics at some hot-shot university in Tokyo, for which he would have to take the bullet train to and from home every day and potentially even change his home rink to one in the big city. It sounded exciting, but also terrified the young beta, as he had never been so far from home on his own before, and has only travelled with his rink mates or coach on skating tours.

He also had an older alpha sister, an A-grade like Viktor, who on occasion has scared off one or two of Yuuri’s potential partners. Viktor didn’t need to visit Japan to know he already liked her.

“What about you, Kostya?” said Yuuri. “I can’t just keep talking about myself all the time.”

“Well…” he said. “Not much to say. I’m a businessman, living around St. Petersburg and I enjoy skating.”

“Pft. I’ve been watching you skate since I was in Juniors. You’re the best out there.”

“You almost beat me last year.”

“You noticed?”

“Of course. You’re incredibly talented.”

Yuuri turned a light shade of pink and pouted. “Oh, come on! No one is  _ that _ boring.”

_ Cute. _

Viktor chuckled and leaned closer. “Alright then, see this,” he whispered, gesturing to his hair. “I’m naturally platinum but dye my hair blonde to stop me from looking old.”

Yuuri squinted his eyes. “You mean you’ve gone gray?”

“NO! I’m a platinum blonde! It turns white when we get old.”

“Sure…”

“I’m serious!”

“Well, I think you would look better platinum. Much more unique.”

Viktor pouted back at him, causing Yuuri to laugh. 

When Viktor left that afternoon, all he could think about was how much nicer Yuuri’s laugh sounded when compared to the high shrill cries of the mares. The world seemed to become brighter when the beta was happy. 

That did it. 

When Viktor got back home he was going to find a nice beta male like Yuuri and marry him. Heir be damned. Wouldn’t it be better like that anyway? They could both raise the child together then and it would make Viktor’s duty with the mares so much more bearable.

Viktor whistled on his way back to the hotel. He should give Yuuri a gift for giving him such a wonderful idea. 

After all, there was nothing wrong with being happy.

 

………………..

 

There was Yuuri. Head back, eyes closed and face flushed red in pure bliss as he pounded himself on top of Viktor in glistening sweat like an erotic Goddess come to curse his mind. He gasped when Viktor reached for his ass to stabilize him, then grinned.

“I didn’t take you for an ass man,  _ Pakhan, _ ” Yuuri purred, slowing down his movements and opening his large, amber eyes. He peered down at Viktor, gaze warm and sultry. “Though I suppose you would have to be if you enjoy beta boys like me, hmm?”

Yuuri angled his back and leaned forward, continuing his ministrations while aligning his naked chest with Viktor’s own and brushing his lips on the edge of Viktor’s mouth, begging for entrance.

Viktor opened. Hungry,  _ wanting _ .

And awoke hot and drenched in… something.

He stared at the white hotel ceiling, Yuuri’s erotic form having disappeared along with the beautiful dream. To his right, a digital clock said ‘2:13am’ in bright red light. Almost the same colour as Yuuri’s swollen lips.

He was still in Barcelona and Yuuri was still at the hospital.

“Fuck,” Viktor whispered into the empty room. 

He got up and shuffled over to the shower, his hot sweat and everything else causing the sheets to stick to him despite his sleepwear. A distant thought at the back of his head was telling him that cold water would clear the daze clouding his senses. Yet, he wondered if that was what he really wanted.

Viktor pulled the bathroom door open and began to strip. The shower was in front of him. He knew that. But visions from his dream kept infiltrating the corners of senses. He could still feel Yuuri’s hands coursing over his chest and, for some reason; even the beta’s scent had infiltrated his nostrils despite not actually being in the room.

“Fuck,” he said again and turned on the cold water.

Yuuri’s flushed face still burned in his mind. Never had Viktor been affected so strongly by another person. 

Dream Yuuri  _ knew _ him. Knew he was the Pakhan and that he adored beta men and yet,  _ still _ gave Viktor the best fuck of his life.

It wasn’t even real. 

The shower turned on and cold water started to wash over Viktor’s face, slowly bringing him back into reality. 

He really needed to find his One.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. That's that. On to Barcelona Part 2....
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr at @happycat14fanfiction where I occasionally add info about this fic such as more detail on the grading system and world building. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you in Part 2! :D


	14. Barcelona Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's perspective of Barcelona and the moment everything changed,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE! 
> 
> Sorry for the super late upload everyone! I'm currently in my final semester of university and life has been insane! I am super excited about this chapter though. XD
> 
> Thanks goes to the lovely Dedicca for beta reading and making this story even more awesome! You are amazing!
> 
> This is a big chapter so let me know what you guys think in the comments or by leaving a kudos! It goes a long way. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri  _ despised  _ hospitals and everything in them.

The smell of antiseptic clung to the sheets and Yuuri’s sterile food tray laid untouched on the side of his hospital bed. Nurses directed expressions of pity at him as they passed his room, always in the form of a well practiced ‘sympathetic’ half-smile that didn’t really mean anything and left Yuuri angry.

It wasn’t his fault the maintenance crew didn’t follow protocol and the ice fucking  _ tilted _ .

His green tea was lukewarm when Yuuri finally bothered to take a sip. Yuuri’s fingers curled around the cup as they endeavored to fight off the cold brought about by him keeping the window open. Its glass was blurred by design and he missed skating, so he had opened it to view bustling snow-covered crowds on the sidewalk and the never ending stream of cars driving past the hospital. The cold air somehow stopped him from bursting into tears every ten minutes whenever he thought about why he was sitting there.

It sucked to be suffering through this pain while his rink mate prepped for their Grand Prix Final that night.

Yet, while his ankle may be swollen to twice its size after surgery and all his hard work may have flown out the window, but Yuuri had found a small amount of happiness.

Why? 

Because Kostya Nikoleav was currently visiting him and he was Yuuri’s biggest crush of the past three years.

The alpha was everything Yuuri had dreamed of in a partner. Attractive, supportive, creative, successful… Just everything Yuuri would expect in the alpha lead of a romance novel. Which, he supposed, was the point. A male beta like Yuuri could never dream of being with such an alpha back home in Japan. Maybe one day, after he got his medical license, he could move to America and find a nice alpha like Kostya who could fill this growing void in his soul.

Then maybe he could be happy. Yuuri was certain.

But for now, Yuuri was just going to enjoy Kostya’s company and hope that he could score the Russian’s number before heading back to Japan.

“Yuuri...” said Kostya wrapped in a thick Russian coat. He frowned as he stood next to Yuuri’s bed, his disapproval of the open window clear in his expression. “I don’t really care if you  _ think _ you can get to the rink on your own. But I would care if something happens to you on the way.”

“I’m fine Kostya. Really! Even the doctor said so,” said Yuuri who was struggling to hide his blush. The smells from the street and the hospital did nothing to hide the Alpha’s rainy-oak scent. 

“They also said you need to be on crutches for the duration of the tour. You’re not walking to the ice rink  _ and _ your hotel room. I’ll pay for a taxi.”

“But I can’t…”

“I can!” growled Kostya.  

Yuuri was taken aback by Kostya’s deeper tone. As far as he was aware they were just fellow competitors. There was no need for Kostya to get so defensive. A brief moment passed before Yuuri realised he was struggling not to smile. He kinda liked being fussed over by an alpha.

“Kostya!” called a gruff voice.

Yuuri turned to see Kostya’s coach arrive into the room. He, too, wore a thick Russian coat and grumbled at the sight of the open window

“The taxi has arrived,” he said.

Kostya smirked in triumph. Yuuri huffed.

And that was how Yuuri got dragged to the Omega Free Program with his long-term crush. It was the closest thing to a date he had ever had with an alpha, even though Kostya would be on the opposite side of the rink supporting his own team for the entire night. He supposed being squished next to Kostya in the back seat of a taxi would have to make up for it.

The original rink had been quarantined after the tilt, resulting in an hour-long taxi ride next to a bubbly Kostya to the new venue. The alpha was much more talkative than Yuuri anticipated, and that balanced out the silence provided by Yuuri and Kostya’s grumpy coach.

“I’ll get you a drink to keep you warm, okay? Hot chocolate would be best…”

“Coffee would be better,” said Yuuri. “And you don’t need to get me anything.”

“Coffee will keep you awake all night and you need to rest,” said the alpha, ignoring the other half of Yuuri’s statement. 

Kostya’s Russian rink mates were waiting for them when they arrived. Despite the change in venues the crowd was still impressively large, mostly young adults wearing a vast array of bright colours and jeans. Various banners hung above them featuring all the competing skaters. Yuuri felt a pang of sadness when he realised his own had been taken down.

“Lets go, Yuuri. Do you need a hand?” asked Kostya.

“I’m fine,” said Yuuri, as he clambered out the taxi on his good knee, but Kostya grabbed his arm anyway. 

“Yuuri! You made it!” said a feminine voice in Japanese. 

Yuuri looked up at the young Japanese skater running towards him. Her blue and black team jacket and pink bow hair-clip identifying her from the crowd. 

“Kiyoko-chan!” he called out. “You did so well on the short program last night! I saw it on TV.”

She ran up and hugged him, sending a subtle tinge of fruity omega scent waving towards Yuuri in excitement. Kostya tensed up at the contact.

“You would have done so much better,” she muttered, hiding her face in his coat. 

Yuuri chuckled. “It’s alright. At least coach got me a good seat to watch everyone tonight.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You should leave,” grumbled Kostya. “Japan is up first.”

Kiyoko frowned and looked back up at Yuuri. 

“I’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “Go and get another round of practice in. I’ll see you with the rest of team Japan in the waiting rooms.”

She nodded. “All right. See you at dinner, okay?”

“Okay.”

She tightened the hug for brief moment before turning back towards the rink. 

“So, Yuuri…” began Kostya. “What was that about the Japanese waiting rooms?”

“Well, that’s where I’m going, right?”

Kostya leaned his head to the side.“I just thought you would be sitting with me.”

Thankfully, they had yet to get the hot chocolate or Yuuri would have found himself choking on it. 

“I can sit next to you,” said Yuuri. “But I need to see my rinkmates and coach first, okay? The tour next week will be really uncomfortable if they think I’m supporting Russia.”

“There won’t be any need for that. We’re not in the Russian section.”   


“What?”

And that’s how the ‘date’ really started.

Kostya had booked seats in the middle of the stadium, in between both the Russian and Japanese waiting areas, and Yuuri was seated right next to him. To his left he could see Kiyoko getting ready and to his right was a short Russian omega warming up.

Once he was seated, Kostya ran off to get the promised hot chocolate, leaving Yuuri to wonder how this happened.

He turned his head to see Kostya chatting to his alpha rinkmates near the russian sections. The conversation appeared rather serious, if the stern expressions were anything to go by. Kostya smiled and then the dark haired alpha, who Yuuri thought was called Cheslav, gave a firm nod. The sound of a quiet hum could be heard as Kostya walked towards the food and beverage stand.

What were the chances of Kostya booking these seats at the start of the season? They had to be the more expensive ones given the proximity to the skaters.  

But when Kostya came back with the drinks and a plate of hot chips and a smile that lit up the stadium brighter than the lights did, Yuuri forgot his questions and proceeded to enjoy the night.

He never even realised Kostya’s alpha rink mates had disappeared.

 

……………

 

Yuuri’s strained his head against the pillow, which was difficult to maneuver against his sweating skin. After such a wonderful night, it was only natural that he would wake up the following morning with the worst case of the flu he had ever experienced. 

Everything was just so  _ cold  _ and he needed _ … _

Needed…

He didn’t know what he needed, but it  _ felt _ like horror movies and junk food. Ideally pizza and hot chips. Why he wanted that in particular was beyond him, but it  _ felt _ right. As if eating an extra large cheesy pepperoni could solve all the world’s problems. 

“Here Yuuri.  _ Nightmare on Elm Street _ and  _ The Wicked  _ as you requested,” said a Russian voice from somewhere in Yuuri’s hotel apartment.

“I knew keeping the hospital window open was a bad idea,” continued the Russian.

A small voice at the back of Yuuri’s mind wondered how Kostya got into his hotel room, but he ignored it. Kostya wasn’t a criminal, and he vaguely recalled texting him some time ago.

He poked his head out from under the blanket and sniffed. Kostya was staring at him with a raised eyebrow at the foot of his bed looking delightfully attractive in a black leather coat. The pizza and DVD’s sat on the coffee table opposite the TV next to whatever book Yuuri had started reading. Probably something by Haruki Murakami, but he couldn’t remember the title, nor did he care.

He glanced at the clock to see that the time was 12:41pm. Yuuri had slept past noon.

“You look like an omega in heat,” muttered Kostya. “Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?”

“Yes. I get colds all the time and I assure you it will be gone by tomorrow.”

Kostya frowned. “You should shower. I’ll set something up for you on the couch. Anything in particular?”

“I don’t need a shower and I’ll be fine with just a blanket and pillow.”

“If you say so.” 

Yuuri forced himself to sit up. His pyjamas lay somewhere to his right, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts and the blanket that covered his shoulders. 

He crawled to the edge of the bed, dragging his pillow and blanket with him, before standing up on his good leg in a well-practiced balancing act. The air around him was starting to heat up, as if the heating system had only just been turned on, and the sounds from the street outside appeared louder now that he was out from under the blanket. 

Yuuri hobbled over to the couch in four steps while dragging the blanket with him. The cast on his leg thumped along ground until he sat down. 

Kostya’s eyes darkened as he took in Yuuri’s seated form. “Mind if I watch with you?”

“I’ll like that,” said Yuuri, who then gestured to the empty space next to him on the couch. He wrapped himself in the blanket and waited for the movie to start.

Yuuri couldn’t point out when  _ exactly _ it happened, but Kostya had put an arm around him at some point during the first ten minutes of  _ Nightmare On Elm Street. _ He noticed it when the scent in the air changed, becoming  _ sturdier _ and sudden warmth filled his stomach, only for him to look down and realise that Kostya’s arm was around his waist.

Perhaps… No.

The sickness must be affecting his judgment. No way Kostya would make an advance like that. All the other Russian skaters were a bit ‘touchy’ so it made sense that Kostya would be like that too. The alpha was just concerned about a friend.  

That’s all.

So why did he keep glancing at Yuuri like  _ that _ ? As if he was about to pounce on a hunk of meat? Or was Yuuri imagining that too?

“Kostya, are you okay?” 

The alpha jolted, like a schoolboy trying to hide his bad behavior. “Uh… Yeah. Just wondering if we could…” he gulped and rubbed his hair sheepishly with a smile. “If you’re up to it…”

Yuuri thought for a bit. 

The pizza!  It would be starting to get cold by now and it was lunchtime. How could he forget? Kostya must have been starving. 

“Sure,” said Yuuri confidently.

“Really?” said Kostya, surprised. 

“Yeah. We should probably eat it before it gets cold. Did you buy any garlic bread?” 

Kostya stared at him as if he grew another head. 

“I assure you, Kostya. I can keep down food.”

The alpha’s cheeks tinted pink. “Uh, Yeah… I’ll get some plates.”

Years later, Yuuri would be resisting the urge smack his head against a wall every time he thought of this moment.  If only he had his brain in his dick like most eighteen-year-olds, then almost  _ everything _ would have been avoided. Kostya’s alpha presence would have made him produce slick, and they would have found out the truth. 

After all, Kostya had not been asking for food and Yuuri didn’t actually have the flu. The symptoms of an unbonded male omega heat were deceiving. 

But back then he was just a sick innocent beta biting on a delicious slice of pizza, so blinded by his own insecurities that he didn’t notice the alpha lusting next to him. 

The blanket had fallen off Yuuri’s shoulders as they ate. Kostya’s hand had returned to its position around his waist, though this time there was no blanket separating the contact. No barrier keeping them apart.

The touch of skin made Yuuri feel better. As if he could pretend they were together for real and could wrap himself in Kostya’s arms, fall asleep, and stay there for eternity.

The feelings brought forward thoughts, all useless ideas and ‘what if’ scenarios.  Introducing Kostya to his family, going out on romantic dinner dates, proposals… everything that was impossible in the real world.   

Everything that could only appear in dreams… Yet  _ felt _ so  _ real _ and  _ possible _ in that moment.

Yuuri yawned and leaned closer to the alpha’s chest with a discreet nudge. Even if it was only a fantasy, he wanted to pretend for just a little bit longer.

He half watched the movie, too focused on the contact next to him to notice anything but the major death scenes. 

“What a way to go… Who knew that drowning someone would get so little attention,” Yuuri muttered as Freddy Kruger drowned poor Nancy in the bathtub. 

“It’s inefficient…” muttered Kostya.

“What do you mean?”

“Drowning takes too long. Kruger would have saved a-lot of time and energy by waiting until she was in bed, then all he would have to do is slash her throat. I mean, why waste those claws of his by not using them?”

“Perhaps he gets off by drowning naked girls…” teased Yuuri.

“Serial killers get off on the thrill of it all,” Kostya said it with an airy voice of sterness that gave Yuuri goosebumps. It made him think of an angel lecturing the devil on how to do his job. 

“You sound like you enjoy this stuff,” he whispered as Kostya started to dig in to the chips.

“What can I say? My job is boring. A thrill here and there livens up the day. Not a huge fan of disgusting crap though.”

That statement proved true later that evening, but only because it never occurred to Yuuri that ‘disgusting crap’ meant cannibalism. Somehow Yuuri had thought he had already seen both  movies, considering Kostya’s in depth analysis of Freddy Kruger, but until then he enjoyed Kostya sitting next him and the feeling of his touch. 

 

………….

 

The following day, the alpha-beta free program arrived.

Costumed in tight-fitting grey hues with a bit of shimmer on his shoulders, Kostya looked as stunning as ever. His hair was done up in his usual competition ponytail and he was wearing minimal make-up. He looked at Yuuri from the ice and winked.   


Yuuri did his best  _ not  _ to focus on how the attire formed to Kostya’s upper body or how it failed to cover the base of the alpha’s enticing neck. The lack of a bond mark screamed his availability and, to beta Yuuri, staring at that point did nothing but fill him with envy. 

Some omega was going to be so lucky one day…

He snuggled down into his blanket and sniffled. This particular cold was much more stubborn than his previous ones. In his hands, Yuuri held a warm cup of hot chocolate, bought by Kostya. He took a sip as Kostya got into his starting position. Arm extended, head down, foot tucked neatly behind…

A nervous feeling started raking Yuuri’s chest. He should have been out there, showing off the routine he had worked on all year. 

As last year’s champion, Kostya was last, and as always he stood tall and proud despite this year’s competition scoring the highest average in Grand Prix history. 

Then he began.

It was beautiful, as always. A melancholic melody rang in the background as Kostya moved in a display of grief and love. He landed every jump and each step was perfect. It meant so much more now that Kostya had told him that his free skate was dedicated to his mother. 

She would be so proud. 

He heard a squeal and peered down to a group at the front. All female omegas in various hues of pink and purple. Yuuri felt a touch of anguish at the sight and took another sip of hot chocolate.

He focused back to Kostya, who was now finishing his routine with a fantastic spin.

The crowd roared. Kostya beamed. The judges announced the points at 215.01.

Yuuri’s heart dropped.

The gold was going to hang around Kostya’s neck again, well deserved. 

But Yuuri couldn’t stop himself. The tears were starting and he couldn’t control them. He was supposed to have competed, he had worked so hard for it, and maybe if the tilt never happened…

Yuuri stood up on his good knee and hobbled his way out the stands. He couldn’t watch due to an undisputed fact staring at him in the face.

If Yuuri had participated and had landed all his jumps… then his total score would have been higher than Kostya’s.

He made his way outside, past the stands of people and into the quiet of the street, deciding to ‘walk’ back to his hotel room two blocks away. 

There was so much that Yuuri could have noticed at that point. The car that followed him back to his apartment, for example. Or Cheslav, one of Kostya’s fellow skaters, conveniently watching him from behind a newspaper when Yuuri entered the hotel lobby rather than skating at the Grand Prix like he was supposed to be. 

Yuuri didn’t even notice the news headline when he turned on his apartment TV. Only needing it for the noise not the information. Granted, it had been in Spanish, but the subtitles would have been clear enough.

**_Breaking News! Nikiforov connected to Ice-rink Construction Workers Found Dead In Local Park!_ **

At the time he had just wanted to sit on his bed with the comforting sound of the news echoing around him, and cry.

At some point he had lost track of time

_ Knock Knock _

“Yuuri? Are you in? Everyone is looking for you!”iIt was Kostya.

Yuuri groaned, flipping over to peeked at the clock and frowned. He had been back for less than an hour. 

“I don’t want to talk right now, Kostya.”

“Well, then we don’t have to talk. Just let me in.”

“Why?” 

“I’m worried about you.”

Yuuri sniffled, the memory of Kostya’s beautiful skating routine still etched in his mind. “I’m fine.” 

“Yuuri. If you don’t let me in I’ll call an ambulance for your cold.”

“I don’t need an ambulance!”

“Then open up!”

Grumbling and frustrated, Yuuri staggered up and opened the door. Kostya stood there, still in tournament attire but now wearing a Russian red and white competition jacket. A gold medal was glinting on his chest on a beautiful blue ribbon.

Yuuri’s voice hitched at the sight. He could even feel the tears coming back.

“Yuuri…” said Kostya.

But Yuuri didn’t want to listen. He turned back and thumped towards the bed, though didn’t get far as Kostya had reached out and grabbed his arm.

“What’s wrong?” said Kostya.

“You said we didn’t have to talk.” 

“I lied. ” 

“Moron.” Yuuri shoved Kostya’s arm away. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the banquet anyway?” 

“It’s the same every year. I’m not missing much.” 

“But you’re the winner,” said Yuuri bitterly. “You should be talking to your sponsors…”

“I’ll be fine without them.”

Unsure what to say next, Yuuri huffed and headed back towards the bed.  

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri ignored him and laid back down. He stared at the clock. Wanting to look at anything other than the alpha he hated being mad at.

There was silence for a moment. Then Yuuri felt a weight sitting next to him on the bed.

“Can you sit up for me at least?” muttered Kostya. “I’ve got something for you.”

Yuuri grumbled, and sat back up, glaring at Kostya. He knew he was being childish, but he didn’t care. Until Kostya reached for the medal around his neck, lifted it, and gently placed it around Yuuri own.

He hadn’t been ready for that. 

“Why are you doing this? ”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No…”

Kostya sighed and leaned his face closer to Yuuri.  

“You mean more to me than gold.”

Then Kostya Nikoleav, Grand Prix Champion, and Yuuri’s dream alpha, kissed him.

It was soft, wet, and not perfect. Yuuri would look back on this moment and think how the imperfection was what made it so real. Dream kisses have no faults, real kisses do, and that’s what made their first kiss so wonderful. It was the moment Yuuri had taken his first real steps into Viktor’s world, even though he didn’t realise it at the time. So beautiful and life-changing as it was. 

When they parted, Yuuri couldn’t help it. With his eyes still closed, he smiled. 

A happy tear started to trail down his face as the void in his soul started to fill. Kostya held him closer, which only fueled the feeling. This couldn’t be happening. Nothing this good ever happened in Yuuri’s love life.

And yet it just did.

“Yuuri… you’re glowing…”

He opened his eyes to witness Kostya staring at him with a stunned expression. His eyes unnaturally wide.

“Are you okay?” chuckled Yuuri.

“Uh…” Kostya glanced away, smiling himself. 

He faced back and leaned closer to whisper into Yuuri’s ear. “Why don’t we ditch the touring party tomorrow?”

“Uh… Why?”

“Because I want to spend time with just you.”

It was a typical A-grade request. One that Yuuri knew was reserved for the people they cared for most. They hated sharing what they treasured.

Yuuri smiled, “Sounds good.”

Kostya smiled back, still stunned.

 

…………

  
  


Viktor’s father had been right.

Yuuri had smiled at him and, just like that, his skin began to glow as if the stars themselves were hidden within him. The most beautiful creature in the world had stood before Viktor at that moment, with teary eyes and a joy that he wanted to recreate every day for the rest of their lives. 

Viktor leaned back and laughed, now back in his own apartment.  _ He had found his One. _

_ His name was Yuuri Katsuki. _

The revelation filled his heart with newfound warmth. In his previous relations he had always yearned for more, but this feeling, this  _ satisfaction _ was beyond anything Viktor could have imagined.

He could see it all. Their marriage, their kids…. Everything. 

And it wouldn’t be just a vision. No! This was real. Yuuri was his. Just like how Mother was his father’s. The next two weeks of touring together will prove that much.

Yuuri Katsuki was  _ his _ and Viktor loved him more than the sun itself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. There you go.
> 
> Next chapter focuses on Yuuri and Yuri (That's right both of them!) and we are now back into the present! There is approximately 5-7 chapters to go, depending how the story works out, so the action is going to start rolling out and Vitya is going to go nuts.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below! This is a big chapter so I'm interested in hearing what you guys think! XD


End file.
